holdning on: black veil brides
by tears of venom
Summary: seqal to 'total outcasts." vampire fic. might wanna read the first one before this so it makes sense. Andy Biersack/six, Ashley Purdy, Jake Pitts, CC, Jinxx, BVB COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB. I don't own Andy, Ashley, CC, Jinxx, Jake or Sammie. I own the plot and also I own Eternity and Willow. (I don't own Xbox either. Just thought I would throw that in there coz I mention there thingamajig and yeah...)**

**This is the sequel to 'total outcasts: black veil brides.' If you haven't read that then this won't make that much sense. Okay, so here it is, read on and enjoy :) **

One year on...

"Have fun, and be carful." Eternity said as she hugged Andy goodbye for the hundredth time.** "**You know I can handle myself. I love you." he said, letting go and smiling down at her. Next to them Willow was saying goodbye to Ashley and Jinxx was saying goodbye to Sammie. Jake and CC just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. "Goodbye boys, enjoy yourselves." Willow said with a smile as they walked towards the door. "Don't worry yourselves." CC said with a smirk before there was a massive group hug and the five men left. "Okay girls, the boys are gone and we have three months before we see 'em again, we need things to do." Willow announced. "Let's hit the mall!" Sammie said with a wide smile. All three girls collected there money and walked out of the flat, headed for the shops.

OXoxOX

"Are we there yet?" Jinxx whined after the third hour of non-stop driving. "Keep your eyes on the road jinxx." Ashley replied with a smirk. "Next chance we get we are stopping and your driving."

"What makes you think that?"

"Dude, I need a rest."

"Fine, I will drive, but only cause I don't wanna pay you that money I owe you..."

"Whatever." Jinxx sighed as he pulled over and got out of the driver's seat to stretching his legs. "Now drive!" he commanded. "NO don't drive!" Andy shouted as he walked through to the front of the bus and saw something through the window. "Why?" Ashley asked, not seeing anything. "Don't you see that?" he asked as he looked at the wolf that stood in front of the bus. "No, Andy maybe should lay down."

"No! I'm telling you there is a grey wolf right there!"He pointed but still Ashley and Jinxx couldn't see it. "Hey, why aren't we moving?" Jake asked, walking in with CC close behind. "Holy shit!" CC yelled as he looked out into the road and then ran out of the tour bus and went to the beautiful creature that stood there. It's white fur held flecks of black and grey. The noise was pure black and the eyes swirled in a mixture of light and darker shades of beautiful blue. CC bent down and hugged the wolf and Andy decided to go out and find out what was happing. By the time he was out there, there was no longer a wolf but a girl, looking around CC's age, stood there. Her hair was down just below her shoulders, the top layer was a light shade of blond and a see of black sat underneath it. Her blue eyes where exactly the same as the wolfs and rimmed with a thin layer of black eyeliner that flicked up a little at the edges. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her jeans were skinny and black. Her top was white with black patterns on and converse where on her feet.

The others had joined everyone outside and they stood there, looking in awe. "There was nothing and now there's a pretty girl." Jake said. "Hi, I'm Angelina." She said with a small smile and wave. "Angelina is a vampire that has two forms, her human one and her wolf one. She is one of three and a lucky bitch. I wanted that ability!" CC whined, getting a laugh from Angelina. "Oh and, don't EVER give her a nickname, she will kill you." he whispered loud enough for the girl to hear him. She just responded with an eye roll then walked towards the tour bus and disappeared into the temporary home. When the five men walked in they saw her eating random bits of food from their kitchen. "Wow, I'm sure CC raided our kitchen when he came here as well." Jinxx said with a little smile. "Well, we are very alike." Angelina said, looking as if she was in deep thought. "It must be a vampire thing." Jinxx reasoned before walking to his shared room with Andy and played the Xbox they had setup in there.

"So, what brings you here?" CC asked, looking at his friend.

"Nothing much, just thought I should warn you that there's a shit load of slayers after you, Eternity and her boyfriend, and talking of boyfriends who's this absolutely gorges guy?" she asked, motioning to Jake, who blushed the slightest bit. "That's Jake but what where you saying about the slayers?"

"Oh yeah... Well word in Tilette is you did something to piss a load of 'em of and now there after you."

"You went back home? How are my parents?"

"Same old, missing you a bit. I didn't really go for a chat; I was looking for a job."

"Can I just but in and say there is no place called Tilette?" Andy said feeling confused. "I'll take you there one day." CC said then turned back to Angelina. "How long till they come?"

"I dunno, bout ten months, you know how long it takes 'em to prepare for anything." CC nodded then turned to Andy. "Phone Enzi, tell her slayers are coming and that she should try and get here with Sammie and Willow." Andy nodded and did as told.

The phone picked up pretty quickly. "Andy? Are you okay? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I think. CC said there are slayers coming and you should try and get here with the other two."

"How does CC know? How long do we have?"

"A wolf vampire thing told us-"

"I have a fucking name!" Angelina cut him off with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Angelina told us and we have about ten months."

"Can you put her on please?" he passed the phone to Angelina and waited for her to talk to Eternity. "Hi Eternity, how have you been, It's been way to long."

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"You know me, always as good as I could possibly be."

"Look I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna try and get up there soon, do not move."

"Done. Anyway I'll pass you back to Andy. Oh and witch one of these dudes is your boyfriend?"

"That would be Andy." Angelina passed the phone back to Andy, who told Eternity he loved her before hanging up and looking around. "Apparently they will be here in a few minuets..." Andy said, not believing it since they had been on the road for hours.

Ten minuets passed before there were seven, steady knocks at the door and everyone knew it was Eternity and the others. "How in hell did you get here so fast?" Andy asked as he opened the door to his girlfriend and the other two. "You could probably run that fast as well if you tried, it takes so much energy though, so I think I'm gonna have a quick lay down." She said, feeling her legs shake. Andy wrapped his arms around her and her legs buckled and her eyes closed. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bunk, smiling down at her sleeping figure. He gently pecked the top of her head and, before he left, could hear her mutter, "I love you." he said it back then shut the door to let her rest.

**Yep so here it is, knew start to an old story ;) hope you enjoy this, I will try my best to add a new chapter every night but there is no promises. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lighten up Andy, it's not like your gonna be fighting alone, I will help." Angelina said, acknowledging that Andy seemed a little worried. "Angelina, outside please." CC said before leading her outside of the bus. "Are you kidding me? A bunch of slayers are coming this way and there are only four vamps, one of them still isn't experienced enough to fight in battle!" CC referred to Andy, who hadn't ever learnt to fight since CC and Eternity where sure he didn't need it. "Look, I have some mates and they have mates, we will have an army in weeks. We both have contacts and so does Eternity so you can stop panicking and get prepared. What did you do to piss 'em off anyways?"

"We killed a slayer...?" he replied after a minuet of thinking. "Which slayer was it?"

"Matt Good."

"Aw, I always liked him. Oh and by the way, he was pretty important to the slayers. He was something like third in command but he was a rubbish fighter, my cousin tried to kill him and almost succeeded and she isn't that strong."

"Why was he so high up then?"

"Son of the most respected slayer of all time."

There conversation was interrupted when Andy walked out holding a pack of cigarettes. "You do know vampires can't smoke, right?" Angelina said with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to pretend." Andy said sheepishly. "Trust me, it helps." He added before taking a lighter from his jean pockets and lighting up one of his cancer sticks and placing it between his lips. He wished that he could inhale the smoke, one more time. Every time he moved it towards his mouth he would be hopeful that he would be able to feel the calming sensation of nicotine coursing through his system and every time he was disappointed it didn't happen. "How's Enzi?" CC asked.

"Sleeping, apparently the whole running thing wears you out."

"Trust me, it does." The three of them stood there in silence until Andy's cigarette became to small to do anything with so he put it out and walked away, telling the other two that he was going on a walk before they had a chance to ask. He wandered around, despite there only being a small area to walk in. they where a small gas station that was next to a small woodland area. Deciding he needed time alone, Andy walked towards it and was soon walking in a beautiful clearing. He walked deeper and deeper into the trees and took in his surroundings. He let his mind wander as he thought about more lyrics and songs, then about Eternity. He was in a state of pure happiness and didn't care about anything at that moment; he just lied down on the grass and shut his eyes, letting joyful memories fill his thoughts. He chuckled at the memory of Eternity stealing some of his ice-cream and getting it on her noise and it wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep.

When he did wake up Eternity was sitting next to him, facing the other way and humming to herself. Andy decided to stay quiet and sat up without making a single sound. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her, making her jump and scream a little before she turned round to see his kind blue eyes and smiled in relief. She leaned back so her head was leant against his chest and she closed her eyes. She felt him place a small kiss on her head before pulling them both down so they where lying on the floor together. "How is my Eternity?" he asked, getting an amazing feeling just knowing that he could call her his own. They were both each others. "I'm feeling great, and you." he nodded before planting another gentle kiss on her head and answering, "I feel amazing."

For another half an hour they just stayed there, hugging in silence, feeling comforted in each others presence. "Found them!" they heard Jinxx yell and sat up. "Jinxx, shush! Please give us ten more minuets!" Andy said in a hushed tone. "False alarm!" Jinxx shouted again and winked towards his friends before running back in the direction he came from. "Does this mean we have to go back?" Eternity asked, aggravation flavouring her voice. "I'm afraid so."

The two walked back, hand in hand. They had decided to make that place there special place, despite how cliché that sounded. "Okay, so were all here?" Jake asked looking around and realising Angelina wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Seriously, we all go looking for you guys and the person that is told to stay here and wait isn't here and isn't waiting?" Jake asked, obviously annoyed. "Should we go looking for her?" Andy asked, getting a head shake from Eternity and CC. "wait here for a bit, she tends to just wander off sometimes. If she's not here tomorrow we start looking." CC said. "We don't have time, we are going on tour remember."

"Andy, chill. We were going to be two days early anyway." CC reassured. Willow and Sammie said something then giggled between each other. "What was that?" Eternity asked, knowing it would be about her or Andy. "Nothing." Willow giggled. Eternity ran up to her and tickled her. "NO, quit it I'm really ticklish!" Willow yelled, trying to escape. "What did you say?" Willow didn't answer, just kept trying to get away from Eternity with a huge smile plastered over her face. Sammie cleared her throat, making the two girls look up. "I would like to point out how childish you are." She said sarcastically with a smirk. Willow and Eternity looked at each other before standing up straight. "I do not no what you are talking about. I thing you will find we are nothing like children but like grown ups." Eternity said in her best posh accent. "And one would like to no what one's friend was saying." She added with a smirk. "One was only saying that you were going to take Andy's mind of things, obviously one was saying it in a... sexual way..." Willow said with a smirk, making everyone else laugh. "You know it." Eternity joked after playfully hitting her friends arm.

After they all calmed down, everyone went back inside and got ready to sleep. "Do any of the girls own anything wearable for bed?" jinxx asked after Sammie informed him she had nothing. All the girls shook their heads. "Jinxx can give Sammie something, Ashley can give Willow something and Eternity can borrow some of mine. I think were all good for beds as well." Andy said, pulling out a large black top and sweatpants out for Eternity. Ashley and Jake did the same for Willow and Sammie and they all hugged each other goodnight. Eternity scrambled into bed with Andy and they just hugged each other for a while before Andy spoke. "Do you think we can beat the slayers?"

"I gotta be honest, I have no idea. I just don't want this to happen, Matt was one vampire and he almost killed us. He would've done if it hadn't off been for CC."

"I promise I will defend you to my death."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do though; you mean so much to me."

"Andy, do you feel how real this is? I can't believe it, in ten months, we could be killed. All of us. They won't just go after us vampires but Jinxx, Jake, Ashley Willow and all the humans we know could be slaughtered, just because of what we are."

"I know, it scares me, it really does. I don't want to die and I don't want any of my friends to die. But until the time comes all we can do is get prepared."

"Andy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, so much."  
>"I love you too." He said and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost lunch time and Angelina still hadn't come back. "Okay we need to go and find Angelina before she gets into to much trouble." CC declared. "Andy if we can't find her?" Andy asked. "Then were screwed."

They all split up to search for the missing vampire. Eternity with Andy, Willow with Ashley, Jinxx with Sammie and CC with Jake. "If she has just wandered off, I will be pissed." CC said, searching the woodland area with his friend. "Is she the sort of person who would just walk off?"

"Angelina does whatever she likes, not caring about the consequences. But she acts so hard and I know it's a load of bullshit, ever since her best friend died she sorta started to pretend she didn't care about anything and gets herself into loads of trouble for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell her I said anything." Jake agreed to it before the two decided it would be quicker if they both searched one half of the woods each, CC going left and Jake going right. After about two hours of searching everyone decided to head back. "Who's here and who isn't?" Eternity asked after she noticed there was one person missing. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked around. "Jake?" Willow asked, not seeing him anywhere. "Not another one." Eternity mumbled under her breath. They all wandered around, no one walking away from the group and calling the names of the missing two. It was another half an hour before they all gave up. "Look, if someone has took them then there probably going to go somewhere else, they can't be close neither me of CC had picked up a sent." Eternity said after they all walked back to the bus. CC was fixing everyone a coffee as the all stood together in the kitchen, trying to think of what to do. "Enzi and I can go looking for her, we can run pretty fast."

"I'm coming." Andy stated. "You sure, It's gonna be pretty rough. We are gonna have to go at night senses are better then but if we are going we better have something to eat so we don't go onto full attack mode." Andy just nodded before he followed the other two vampires out of the bus to fee.

XOoxXO

Jake had just woken up, he didn't know what was happing, all he knew was he was in a pitch black room and he had a banging headache. He rubbed his throbbing skull and let out a small moan. "Who's there?" he heard a girl ask. "Uh... Jake Pitts?"

"Jake, really? It's Angelina, where are you?" she asked, trying to feel for him. She started crawling along the cold, damp floor and felt around for the comfort of another person. She moved her hand and it landed on his leg, making his jump. "Fuck, don't do that! I could have had a heart attack!" he said after she had sat next to him. "Sorry Jake, can you ever forgive me?" she asked sarcastically. Jake just laughed. For a few minuets they sat there in silence, not really having anything to say or do. A light flickered on, causing both of them to look up at it and then look around at there, now visible, surroundings. They were in a large room. There were crates scattered around on the cold concrete floor and a small leak in the mettle roof let drops of water fall from it silently. Trying to be brave, Angelina got up and looked around, stopping in her tracks when she heard a dark sounding laugh. She whipped her head around to see Jake looking as confused and as frightened as her. "Please tell me that was you laughing." she said, letting fear tint her voice. As Jake shook his head she felt her stomach flip.

A few hours past before anything else happened. The cold air brought no smell and the freaky objects brought no feeling when anyone touched them. It was as if this place wasn't meant to exist and wasn't actually in there own universe. As Jake looked around for the ninth time he came across a door. His eyes widened and he beckoned Angelina over to help him open it. They quickly had the cheep lock picked and made there way into another room, almost exactly the same except there was a small wooden table with food and drink place on it. "What the...?" Jake asked, going over to a bowl of soup and sniffing it. "What do you think is going on?" He asked as he poked at it with his spoon. "I don't know but this is some weird stuff. We get knocked out then put into a dark room, here some freaky stuff, break into another room then find all this food. Maybe there's another door somewhere that we could get through."

"If the next thing we find is a weird as this I just don't wanna no." Jake said, really wanting to get out of this situation.

The two had looked around some more, still not finding anything except a clock. "What time is it?"

"Well the clock reads half ten, but is it right?"

"I dunno, I'm just going say it is and head of to sleep." Angelina said, looking around for a suitable place to rest. "Same here." Jake said, getting down on the floor and trying to keep himself warm. "I really don't like this." She said as she lay down next to him. "Me neither."

"If I tell you something, can you promise not to laugh?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I'm scared. I haven't felt this frightened since I was a little kid. I don't know what's going on but I'm pretty sure there are slayers behind it." Jake looked at her and comfortingly rubbed her arm. "It's okay to be scared, I'm terrified. But, I guess we can't do anything about it right now, Just hope for the best." Angelina just nodded and closed her eyes but found sleep hard, she didn't want to let her guard down but had no choice, her body was begging for sleep. It wasn't to long before both of them where unconscious.

**Hey people, how are you enjoying it? I liked the idea of someone going missing, that's sort of where this came from, and then I added my own thing. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Jake woke up to the sound of load banging. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the direction of the noises but couldn't see the source of it. "Hey Jake." He heard Angelina's voice call to him, but still couldn't see her. He turned around to see if she was behind her and whipped his head back round when he realised she wasn't there and almost jumped back a foot when she appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry, forgot you couldn't see me when I'm a wolf." He just nodded then looked around. "What was with all the banging?" he asked. "I was trying to break the wall and failed at It." again, Jake just reapplied with a nod, not really understanding any of it. "Do you think were gonna get out of this alive?" She asked. There was no response from Jake, his head was starting to spin and everything she said just came out as a load of blurred noise. His legs became weak and his vision was starting to blur. A sheet of darkness took over his vision and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Jake? Jake, what happened?" Angelina asked as she ran up to the unconscious man and shook him gently. She looked around; starting to feel a little light headed then rested her head on the ground, not having enough energy to keep her self up and soon found her self in the same state Jake was in.

OXoxOX

"Okay, we're going." Eternity declared before following the other two vampires out of the door and shutting it on her way out. "Andy, if you wanna slow down we can, we are gonna be running faster then you could ever imagine. We're talking three hundred miles per hour, so just tell us if you need a break." Eternity said in a concerned tone. "Don't worry _mum_ I can look after myself."

"Yeah Eternity, Andy's a big boy." CC joked with a smirk, getting an eye roll from Eternity. "Boys..." she mumbled before walking towards the woodland area. "Come on, we haven't got all night." Eternity urged, beckoning the two others over. They walked over to her and all nodded before starting to jog in. after a while they picked up the speed into a run. It wasn't long before they were going about seventy MPH. "you keeping up okay?" Eternity called over to her shoulder to Andy who was close behind the other two. "Yeah, when are we gonna pick up the real speed, I'm getting bored." He joked before closing the small gap between them. CC and Eternity nodded then started running faster. Andy pushed himself to keep up, still finding it fairly easy. "He's pretty good for the first major run." CC said with his lips curled up into a smirk. "I have run before!" he pointed out. "Not this fast." Eternity said, going even faster with CC. Andy felt the back of his legs ache in protest but he ignored it and kept going, pushing himself to go faster and faster. They kept going faster and faster and the burning sensation that had been growing in Andy's legs had travelled up through his body, just reaching his neck and shoulders. He must have shown it to because Eternity kept asking him if he was okay. "Dude, you look rough, we can stop if you want."

"No, I'm good, don't worry bout It." he answered, not wanting to seem weak in front of his friends. CC just shook his head and kept speeding up. Andy felt his legs getting weaker and soon numb. He panicked slightly at the lack of feeling he had and soon fell to the ground. Eternity herd it and stopped immediately, confusing CC and resulting in him tripping up. "What the hell?" He asked whilst scrambling to his feet then seeing Andy and quickly going over to his friend. "Are you okay, what's the damage?" Eternity asked, kneeling down so she could inspect the problem. Andy just cursed under his breath as he sat up and tried to bring feeling back into his legs by rubbing them. Eternity hit on of his legs, bringing back the sensation and making a wave of pain wash over him. "OW! The fuck was that for?" he asked. Eternity did the same to the other leg, doubling the pain. "Well it's gotta be better then not feeling anything." She answered. "Yeah, trust me; we have both been there, not being able to feel anything after being pushed to far. I didn't get any feeling in my legs for a week, I would have worshiped anyone who brought the feeling back." CC said with a small smile and then looked around as he could smell something he recognised. "Can you smell that?" He asked the other two, who took a second to try and smell it too. "Hey, that's Jake and something." Andy said, trying to recognise the other scent. "It's Jake and Angelina." Eternity said, getting up and slowly walking towards it. "They have both been here and headed of in that direction." She pointed to the left before going back to Andy and helping to his feet. "Don't worry, no more running." Relief washed over Andy until she added, "yet..."

They were still walking after fifteen minuets, the dark eerie surroundings freaking them all out. "At least we're heading in the right direction." Andy pointed out, getting a shrug from the others. "What's that?" Eternity asked, seeing a huge metal box that was just say in the middle of what they assumed used to be a beautiful clearing. CC tapped the green metal curiously, resulting in a loud sound. "You guys, the scent is seriously strong here and this thing is hollow, you don't think there in there, do you?" He asked, starting to walk around it. Five minuets he came back. "Dude, That thing it BIG!" he opened his arms out to motion how big it was. "How are we gonna find out if there in there?" Eternity asked, tapping her foot. "Angelina knows Morse code." CC said suddenly and grabbed a large stick from the leaf-ridden floor. He took a second to think before whacking the stick against the box. There was no tapping in reply. "Well they have to be in there, I can smell the as if they where next to me." Andy said, grabbing another stick and hitting the metal block. "Where just gonna have to get in there, there has to be a door or something. CC did you see anything on the way around?"

"No, maybe we could break in." he suggested. "That sounds fun." Eternity said with a small smirk.

The sun had started to rise and the three of them had no way of getting in. "We have to go back." Eternity said. "And what, just leave 'em?"

"Well what if there not actually in there and someone has just marked it with there scent to stall us. We have to be certain there in there and we only have a day left."

"Good point. Andy how are you for running?"

"I don't want to run." Andy said, still feeling his legs burn. CC agreed to go of and tell the others about there discovery as Eternity walked back with Andy at a steady pace. "You think those two are gonna be okay?" Eternity asked Andy. "I dunno."

"You wanna go back to the clearing?" Andy looked down and nodded. He needed something to take his mind off of all the things that had happened within the past few days. Together the two walked of and found there way to the amazing area. The sun had only just risen into the sky, bringing a golden glow on everything, causing it to look magic and mystical. "This is so brilliant." Andy said, pulling Eternity into his arms as he took in the surroundings. "Yeah, it really is." Eternity answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"What in fucks name is happing?" Jake asked, looking around the dojo he had woken up in with Angelina. "Wish I could tell you. Hey, maybe we have to fight someone to get out, I can do that." She answered, hoping it would be that easy. "Incorrect!" a load voice boomed from nowhere and echoed throughout the large white room. "Who was that?" Jake asked, feeling panic start to corrupt his thoughts and senses. "Don't worry Mr. Pitts, before long you won't be able to remember any off this, you will be dead. But first I must test out my weapon against your stupid friends!" A tall man with greasy long black hair walked through a door that was now visible. His face was chalk white and his eyes were white with small flecks of red. His pale lips parted and a small smirk rose. "Now, attack each other!" he demanded. Jake looked at Angelina before thrusting towards her, his mind set on harming her, blocking out all protests. She dodged and he fell onto the floor. "I'm a vampire, you can't control me!" she hissed, still trying to dodge jakes strikes. The pale mans smirk grew wider and soon Angelina found herself in the form of a wolf, trying to rip out Jakes throat. "Stop!" he commanded and the two stopped fighting each other and sat still, awaiting further orders. "You will sleep here tonight and tomorrow we meet up with the other slayers." And with that the man left. Jake and Angelina felt themselves being realised from his control and sighed in relief but panic washed over Jake as he saw blood dripping from a massive gash in his arm. "I am so sorry!" Angelina said, ripping the bottom of her white shirt and wrapping it around the gapping wound. "I'm sure its nothing." Jake replied, trying not to show the pain.

At nine the bright light in the middle of the ceiling was shut off and the two where left in the pitch black. "Not again..." Angelina sighed before laying down on the floor where Jake almost tripped over her. "Shit, sorry." He apologised quickly before joining her on the floor and closing his eyes, waiting for the realise of sleep. "Jake, I'm so sorry for hurting you." She mumbled before closing her eyes and feeling sleep wash over her.

OXoxOX

"Okay, I'm gonna have to train you up." CC said to Andy as they walked around the outside of the tour bus. "What do you mean by 'train you up'?"

"Well there are secret weapons vampires have that only a few no off, you can set your fangs on fire and attack with that and also, if you work hard enough you can send poison through someone's veins, just by looking 'em in the eyes. It's fucking awesome!" CC said with a grin. "Why wasn't I told this when you were first teaching me?" Andy asked after a second. "Coz it's a lot of hard work and wasn't worth it at the time. Now anyway, stand there and show me your fangs. Andy bared his teeth with a cheeky grin. CC just playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, now imagine what it would feel like for fire to be in your mouth and try to force some through your gums." Andy took a moment then injected flames in through his gums. The flame danced around his razor teeth and the burning sensation quickly died down, leaving a warm tingly feeling in the vampire's mouth. "Wow." He said as the red and orange blanket covered all of his sharp teeth. "How do I get rid of it?" he asked after a few minuets of marvelling at the bright flickering flames. "Work it out." CC said with a sly smirk. Andy closed his mouth and gave his friend a cocky smile as the flames went out. "Okay, now that's sorted, we can teach you how to fight properly and use all you strength."

"What about the poison thing?"

"We have no one to test it on and like hell are you doing it on me so we can practise it later." Andy just nodded and waited for CC to give him instructions. "Give me you best punch." CC said. Andy threw his arm over to his friend, who caught it and threw it back. "Not good enough." CC said, enjoying the feeling of power. Andy just rolled his eyes then tried again, catching his friend by surprise and pushing him back. "You okay?" Andy asked as CC got up from the ground and dusted himself of, trying to keep as much pride as possible. "Yeah." He answered quietly. "Andy, there's one thing I want you to understand and that is that you are part of the strongest race in the whole world. Slayers are nothing but a pain in the arse as long as you no how to fight 'em off. I want you to set fire to that tree." CC pointed to one of the trees.

"How do I-"

"Work it out." CC cut him off. Andy lit his teeth alight and walked towards the tree and bit it. He was disappointed to see the flame didn't move onto the wood. He pulled away from the tree then thought for a few minuets before moving his hand to his teeth and feeling the warmth spread to his fingertips. He looked at his hand to see flames flickering at his fingers. He smiled the touched the tree and saw the flame attaché itself to it and run up the trunk. The Tree soon fell to the ground in ashes and a small blue and purple flame, that mesmerised Andy, flickered before disappearing, pulling him from his semi-trance. "Nice." Andy said, looking down at the small black pile on the floor. "But what was with the blue fire?" He added. "That's just your colour, it will be your favourite colour and your brain will automatically recognise it. Mine is a red-brown colour. Each vampire has there own unique colour and it almost hypnotises you, it's that amazing." CC said before pointing at the tree. "Congrats on that by the way, you do have brains after all."

"Oh ha-ha."

"I know I'm hilarious. Now back to training, kick a tree down." Andy kicked the closest tree, making half the roots pull out from the ground, leaving the tree leaning slightly to the left. He kicked it again and it fell over completely. "Not good enough, you're not even trying." Andy rolled his eyes then turned to another tree and, again, kicked it down in two go's. "Again! Try harder!"

"For fuck sakes man, I'm doing my best!"

"No your not, we need you to be able to do this so you don't get killed." CC said seriously. Again, Andy tried to kick the tree down and, to his relief, knocked it down in one. CC gave him an approving nod before walking back towards the bus. "Okay, that's enough to stop Enzi beating me up, let's have a beer." He said with a smirk, Followed by Andy.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake and Angelina had now been moved from the dojo and dragged into a forest. The two struggled against the chains that kept them close to a tree. Angelina had had all her power drained and Jake was scared about everything that had happen. "LET US GO!" Angelina screamed as load as she could, feeling her throat burn from the amount of times she had done it. "I have warned you to many times to shut up!" the strange man that had been holding them hostage shouted back before picking up a large stick and waking Angelina over the head with it, sending her to the floor, unconscious. "You fucked up freak!" Jake shouted, feeling rage build up inside of him. "You want me to hit you as well?" Jake just sighed and lent against the tree in defeat. "You fucking wait..." He mumbled.

Three hours past and the sun had gone down and the mysterious capturer had fallen asleep. Angelina's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone stroke her hair. She turned her head to see a shadow in the dark. "Jake?" she whispered. "Yeah, how are you? You've been out for quite a while, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah thanks but now I'm wide awake. We need to escape Jake."

"I know but I'm sure someone will find us, our mates are intelligent." Angelina just nodded and they lied in silence for a few hours, just thinking. The sky soon started getting lighter and they could see again. They looked to where the man had fallen asleep but saw he was no longer there. "What the..." Angelina said, sitting up and looking around. When she turned her head back the man was standing in front of her, holding two bowls of fish and grass and a bottle of water swinging from a thread around his neck. "You will eat and drink this." He said shoving the bowls in front of the two, who wolfed them down before sharing the small bottle of water. "I want blood." Angelina stated, feeling her body crave the thick red liquid. "Tough!" He spat before walking away. "Where are you going? You can just leave us here!" Jake yelled after him. "Yes I can!" He yelled off before disappearing into the trees. "I hate this so much!" Angelina yelled. "I know but we gotta keep calm and wait to see how things play out." Jake said in attempt to calm her. It felt like they where never going to get free and they where both starting to get very scared and angry.

OXoxOX

"Okay, were going out to look for the others again!" Eternity shouted into the tour bus before joining the other two vampires outside of the bus. The sun was high in the sky as they decided it would be easier for Andy. "You ready?" She asked. Andy nodded. This was more like training for him, they decided they would teach him to run fast and try and find the others whilst doing so. They started of, lightly jogging into the forest before picking up the speed a bit more to a steady run. As they went on they increased the speed until Andy suddenly stopped. After the other two noticed he had, they stopped running as well and jogged back to him. "Are you feeling okay?" Eternity asked then noticed the familiar scent of her friends. "You smell that?" Andy asked before he turned and started to walk in the direction the aroma. His friends followed as he heard soft talking. "Jake? Angelina?" He asked as he saw his friends tied to a tree. The two looked up and a small gasp escaped Jakes lips. Andy, CC and Eternity jogged to the tree the other two where tied to and tried to free them. "Wait, you are just conveniently left here by yourselves, hardly guarded at all..." Eternity said, slowly standing up and looking around. "Fuck." She said realising this was all a trap. Three loud, steady claps where herd and a man walked out from behind a tree. "I thought you were never going to get there." He smirked. CC ran towards him, catching him by surprise and punching him in the face. The man stumbled and grabbed a tree to stop himself from falling. "You shouldn't have done that." He said before closing his eyes. CC fell to the ground in a lifeless pile. All of his friends yelled his name at the same time in fear of there friend. "Now, since all of you now belong to me I think we should establish some rules. My name is Elwood but you will call me sir. You will do nothing against me, you will do as I say and if you disobey me you will face the consequences." He said before walking towards them and attaching chains to there ankles and attaching them onto the same tree the other two were on. Not a thought of fighting back crossed there mind as they knew it was pointless.

Eternity swallowed before asking what he had done to CC. "He might wake up in a while, let's just hope he's strong enough." Eternity didn't ask anything else; she just stared at CC's emotionless face, wishing he would open his eyes. A thought hit her, she had heard of vampires being able to read minds if they needed it but it were something she had never tried. With a deep breath she concentrated on Elwood, trying to reach into his mind but found it impossible. She looked at him again and glared slightly, gaining a smirk from him. "Just remember what I did to your friend there." He said referring to CC and making Eternity look down in fear. She felt a comforting arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up to see Andy forcing a supportive smile. She found it hard to return but managed. He pecked her lips then looked back down at her. "We can get through this." He whispered. They all looked up at the sound of violent coughing. CC was now sitting up and holding his throat in attempt to stop his choking. He was suddenly throwing up a yellow substance as hot tears fell from his eyes and made trails on his face and hitting the leaf covered floor. His throat and stomach burnt as if he had been stabbed. A small yell escaped his lips along with more vomit and poison. Andy wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend in an attempt to comfort her. She pressed her head into his chest, not being able to watch her friend in such pain. Everyone else watched and cringed as CC tried to stop the pain by clutching his stomach and wincing. Eternity suddenly pulled away from Andy and tried to reach CC but the chain kept her away and cut through her skin. Elwood just stood there and laughed as everyone tried to calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Christian?" Eternity whispered when he had stopped vomiting. He didn't answer he just fell back on the floor and shut his eyes. "Christian!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Andy still had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Jake and Angelina just sat there hugging silently and watching in shock and horror. Elwood walked up to the lifeless body of CC and tied a chain around his ankle then dragged him across the floor to the tree that the others where on and tied him to it before walking away into the trees. No one questioned him, just went to CC. Eternity brushed his long black hair away from his face and shook him lightly but got no response from him. "CC?" Andy whispered but there was still no reply.

Two hours past and Eternity had fallen asleep in Andy's lap, he and Angelina where the only two awake. "What are we gonna do if loads of slayers turn up and where just here?" he asked. "I don't know but that Elwood dude is like the top slayer so if he was gonna kill us we would already be dead. I think the guys at the bus are in trouble, we gotta get out of here and save 'em. How far into the forest are we?"

"Not that far, he probably expects the guys to come find us and he can get 'em as well."

"Shit." There conversation was interrupted by coughing. CC was rolling onto his side, clutching his stomach as he coughed. He sat up and stopped before looking up at Andy and weakly smiling. "Are you okay?" Andy asked as he looked at his friend in surprise. He shook Eternity awake and she looked up at CC before wrapping her arms around him. "I thought we lost you." She whispered into his eat before pulling back and smiling at him. The sky was dark as the sun had just gone down and everyone was quickly falling back asleep but there was another interruption, Sandra was being dragged towards the tree everyone was attached to. "Sandra, the fuck?" Andy said as she was forced down and tied to the bottom of the tree as well. "What in fucks name is happening?" She said then looked down at Eternity. "What is she doing here?" She spat, making Eternity feel bad. "What do you have against me?" She asked in a small voice. "You turned my mate into a fucking vampire!"

"I apologised and blood lust isn't exactly easy to control."

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

"Shut up!" Jake yelled as he woke up from his sleep. "It's nice to see you two Jake." Sandra said sarcastically before sighing heavily and leaning against the tree. Eternity just shook her head and rest her head in Andy's lap and closed her eyes, finding sleep quickly. Everyone followed her actions and fell into a well needed rest.

When they awoke Willow, Ashley and Jinxx where tied around the tree as well. "What the hell is happening?" Andy asked as he looked around in confusion. Elwood was gone and there were bowls full of water around them. Everyone sipped from there own bowl before they started trying to figure out what was happening to them. "We are all close friends-"

"I'm not with her." Sandra interrupted Andy and pointed to Eternity. "Cause that isn't really childish." Eternity mumbled. "You wanna start something?" Sandra said through gritted teeth. "If you two can't get along don't talk to each other." Jake said, trying to keep the peace. "Okay, so we are all close friends. We killed that dudes son and four of us are vamps. We lost our powers and-"

"I know how to get out!" Willow interrupted Andy with a small smile. "Keep it down." Eternity whispered. Willow just rolled her eyes and pulled out a lighter from her pocket then lighted the tree on fire. "Now where going to burn to death." Sandra said. "No, just back away from the tree and when it gets small enough we put it out with the water left in the bowls."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"I didn't really think it through." Willow admitted as the top half of the tree started to fall. Everyone moved away as it hit the ground with a loud thump. The flames still danced around on the wood and Willow threw some water over it and put it out then pulled her chain up over the stump and stood up. Everyone else did the same and looked around before Jinxx broke the silence. "Couldn't you just use your vamp powers?"

"The dude took it away." Andy answered. "So now we need our powers back and we need to get rid of these chains."

"I really didn't think this through. Okay so how can you get your powers back?"

"Either we get 'em back or we kill the one that took 'em."

"Well it's settled, we kill him."

"Uh, guys. I just realised something, he expected us to get away from the tree and now he expects us to call a load of vampires so he and the rest of the slayers can wipe us out." Eternity said.

"We're really that fucking predictable?" Andy said in a frustrated tone. Eternity just nodded. "Okay so why is Sandra here?" Ashley asked, wrapping an arm around her in a one-arm hug. "They must think she's got something to do with all this cause she was there when I turned Andy to a vamp." Eternity told everyone her theory and got a few nods in return. "Right so what we need to do is get our powers back then get all the vamps we can to meet in a secret place so where prepared. Okay let's wait here and get him when we can." Angelina said and sat back down on the floor. "Hey CC, how you feeling?" Andy said as he looked at his friend to see red in his eyes. "Uh, Eternity?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." She walked over to CC and saw the fire colour in his eyes. "Shit, Elwood has been using CC to watch us the whole time." Just as she said that his eyes returned to there original brown colour and he collapsed on the floor. "Don't worry, he should wake up within seconds, this sorta thing just makes you feel a little of." Angelina said and CC opened his eyes and sat up. "Now Elwood knows our plans." Eternity said with a worried tone. They had nothing on him.

**A/N Just wanna say I know the name Elwood was random but I was watching blues brothers and... Yeah. The name doesn't really fit his character but oh well. Oh and I don't own Sandra. This might seem slightly rushed but I have been at Helstonbury for the past two days. (It's like Glastonbury but in Helston.) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CC had woken up and everyone was anxiously awaiting Elwood's return. "Maybe he's trying to scare us." Andy suggested. "What ever is he better hurry up this is getting fucking annoying!" Angelina said in an angry tone. "This was just gonna be a normal tour with my mates and now I'm in a forest with a chain around my ankle and probably gonna die soon. This is so fucked up!" Ashley complained and everyone nodded in understanding. "Look, if this Elwood guy isn't coming then were gonna have to get over it and come up with a new plan cause I really don't fancy dying in this forest." Eternity said, trying to keep everyone calm. "Would someone care to explain everything that's happening?" Sandra asked, obviously annoyed and confused. Eternity, Willow and the rest of BVB explained everything that had happened and when they finished Sandra took Andy away to ask questions about Eternity, not knowing she could hear everything. Sandra hated the idea of Eternity dating Andy nod wasn't afraid to say it either. "Sandra, please, I love her and I just want you guys to be civil. You don't even have to talk to each other; just don't pick a fight, please." Andy asked desperately. Sandra sighed and nodded in defeat. Andy smiled and hugged Sandra before they walked back into the group.

"I'm not as big a bitch as you think." Eternity said as she sat down with her back against one of the many trees. Sandra didn't answer, just walked over to another tree and sat down, waiting for whatever was coming.

An hour had passed and still nothing. Jinxx let out an aggravated sigh and Sammie hugged him tightly in an attempt to comfort him. He always love having Sammie in his arms and never wanted to let her go, it was his job to protect her from whatever wanted to harm her. Ashley was tightly hugging Willow and Andy had his arms wrapped around Eternity. Jake and Angelina where nowhere to be seen and CC was talking to Sandra. They all waited in silence until Jake and Angelina returned and Sammie asked a few questions. "We love each other." Jake said before sitting on the floor with Angelina in his lap.

There was another hour of complete silence and Willow Jake and Eternity had all fallen asleep and the others where halfway there. "We need to get other vamps." CC said suddenly. Everyone who was awake looked at him and nodded. "Wake Eternity up and we can call 'em." Angelina said, letting out a yawn and standing up. Andy looked down and the girl in his arms, taking a minuet to observe her soft skin and beautiful features then shook her slightly then kissed her head as her eyes fluttered open. "CC and Angelina need you to call other vamps." He said softly as she got up and walked towards the other two vampires. "You're coming to Andy." Angelina said.

"But I don't know any other vamps.

"If you have ever been near another vampire and socialised with them in some way you might be able to contact them telepathically although it is a long shot." Andy just nodded and got up from the ground and wiped of the bottom of his trousers and walked with the other vampires a few steps away from everyone else so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Okay, so how does this work?" Andy asked, confusion tinting his voice. "Just concentrate on trying to reach someone else's mind and spreading the word. It is really hard the first time but once you get the hang of it it's not too bad and if you're having to much trouble we can all help you but if you learn it by yourself it would be good." Angelina explained. Andy just slowly nodded and tried to concentrate, as did the others.

Half an hour had passed and Andy still had no idea what he was doing. "You figured it out yet?" Eternity whispered, not wanting to interrupt her friends while telepathically talking to others because as soon as concentration is lost they have to start all over again. "Not even close." He whispered back and Eternity nodded her reply before waiting for CC and Angelina to finish what they where doing. They had there eyes shut and no emotion could be read on there face but it wasn't too long before CC opened his eyes and gave Eternity a small smile. Angelina returned from her trance-like state as well and also curled her lips up into a smile. "What's happening?" She asked. "Andy can't get it so where gonna have to do a group thing." She said and they all linked hands. "Okay Andy, this is going to feel really weird but where all gonna read your mind so if there is anything really personal that you wanna keep to yourself just bloke it from us and try not to think about it." Eternity said before adding "Just close your eyes and relax." He did as told and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen and when it did he pulled away from the circle in shock. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever experienced, it didn't hurt but it felt like someone had stuck there hands through his ears and was poking his brain. He shook his head and the feeling quickly went away. He linked hands with everyone again despite not wanting to feel that again. "The first few minuets is always worst." CC said before they tried again. Andy ignored the sensation and waited for his friends to do whatever it was they wanted to do with his mind. He felt slightly light headed and suddenly heard voices in his head. "Don't freak Andy, It's just us messing with ya head." He heard Angelina say with a little giggle. He felt really uncomfortable with them poking around his head and felt his cheeks burn red as they saw some of his embarrassing child hood memories. Then a voice he didn't recognised spoke up. "Hello?" It asked. "Hello, I'm Eternity and I have an invitation. There is a war about to start between slayers and vampires and we need all the help we can. Whether you choose to believe me or not is your choice but if you do please tell others to meet up in ten days at the official hideout." His reply was positive and Eternity said her thanks. There where two others, one of them didn't go so well and started an argument but it didn't really bother the group of four and they continued.

"Okay, that's it." CC said as he pulled away from the circle. Andy felt his legs where wobbling and fell to the ground. "That was weird." He said before closing his eyes and falling into a well needed sleep. It was now dark as they had been there for a few hours and everyone was feeling the need to rest. They all picked Andy up and carried him to were the others where. "Eternity, come here." He whispered with his eyes still shut. She did as told and he wrapped his arms around her and quickly they fell asleep, not knowing what the next day had in store for them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Falling and falling, that's all that was happening. The air whipped her hair in a wild fashion and froze her skin to a pale blue. She looked up to see a cliff made of pure metal and had many spikes where sticking out of it. At the top was Andy, holding out his hand and reaching but fell as a gust of wind hit his back and pushed him forwards. His body fell onto the silver spikes, staining the metal with the golden syrup that was keeping him alive. Eternity screamed his name and begged for the falling to stop as her boyfriend slowly went out of sight. She tried to look down but found it impossible but was soon relieved to hit the ground. _

Eternity woke up screaming and feeling her heart work overtime. She was freaked out, she didn't no what any of that meant, she hadn't had a dream in years and the worst bit was it was so real that for a split second she could feel the pain run through her body as she plummeted to the cold floor. Andy and CC where standing around her with scared expressions on their faces. In a way she was glad they were the only ones there, she felt silly but trusted them two more then anyone else. Andy looked slightly relieved and hugged Eternity tightly. "What the fucked happened?" CC asked. Eternity shook her head and looked around, surprised to see no one else had woken up. "You were screaming for about ten minuets, we where worried out of our fucking minds!" Andy said in a worried voice. "It doesn't matter, I'm gonna get something to eat." She said as she got to her feet and started to walk around the forest that was lit in a light golden glow due to the sun rising in the pink-y yellow sky. Andy and CC got up and followed her. "We're coming." CC stated. "I'm not five years old, I can feed myself."

"As your big bro I have to come and Andy needs to be there encase anything happens to me."

"I can handle myself!" Eternity snapped.

"And if that guy comes back what do you expect us to do? I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm certain this is over!" Andy said in an over-protective tone.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want without being watched over like a little kid!" Eternity yelled, venom tinting her voice and waking everyone else up. With drowsy confused expressions they looked at the three vampires that were arguing and tried to make sense of it from the little bits they had heard. "What the hell is happing?" Ashley asked in a hoarse voice. "Nothing!" Andy, CC and Eternity all said at the same time. Ash just shrugged it of and laid his head back on the on the floor and fell back asleep. Jinxx did the same, feeling his body beg him to rest. "Go back to sleep, where sorting it." CC said in a calm voice. Everyone nodded, knowing better then to get in the way. "Come on." He told Andy and Eternity in the same hushed voice he had used with the others. The two did as told and followed him deeper into the forest, away from the others so they could talk in private. "Look Enzi, whatever happened must have been pretty big so I'm gonna leave you here with Andy and your gonna tell him everything." CC said before walking off, chain rattling behind him. Andy looked at Eternity with a confused expression but Eternity didn't want to tell him she had dreamed about him dying. "Tell me." He said with a firm yet calm voice. She sighed and looked down, trying to find away to word it. He looked at her then wrapped his arms tightly around her as a few warm tears made trails down her cheek. "I dreamt I was falling and then you tried to grab me but fell and landed on a huge spike and died and then I died. But it was so real, I felt it when I hit the ground, for a moment I could feel the pain run through me." She said before more salty teats trickled from her eyes. Andy shushed her and did his best to comfort her but felt shocked and slightly worried at her dream.  
>There was a dark laugh and the two looked up to see Elwood. Eternity rolled her eyes as he approached them. "What do you want? She spat. "I want to kill all of your disgusting species. I want to see you and your asshole boyfriend suffer! I want you to shake in fear whenever I'm near and I want you to feel the pain of losing the one you fucking love!" He yelled, edging closer to Andy and Eternity while speaking and making her flinch. Elwood's expression changed and he started to laugh. "That's the fear I wanted." He said darkly and bent down to her height. "Are you ready for the hell that's awaiting you?" He asked with a smirk. Eternity instinctively hissed and bared her fangs while bringing out a hand to claw at him. "Now doesn't that just prove my theory of you being a wild animal?" He asked, knowing he was getting to her. A deep growl came from Andy throat and he held Eternity closer. "Now you are going to tell me where you 'official hideout' is." He said, using air quotations. "Why the fuck would we do that?" Andy asked.<p>

"Because those terrible dreams could quickly become reality." He threatened and Eternity opened her eyes wide. "How did you know about that?"

"Why do you think you had that dream? It wasn't just a coincidence, no dream is that real. No dream is that scary." He whispered the last part and was only inches away from Eternity's face. Andy scowled at Elwood and pulled her away from him. She stayed close to him and clung onto his shirt, finding comfort whenever she was near him. Andy's arms stayed around her and he silently prayed that CC would come back, despite not believing in god. "

"Why don't you just kill us?" Eternity asked, suddenly wanting to know.

"There would be absolutely no fun in it. This is pure revenge and you killed my fucking son! As they say, an eye for an eye. I'm going to kill all the ones you love most then I'm going to wipe-out all the vamps and then I'm going to kill you." He said, smirking at his plan. "It's nine against one, how do you think you are gonna be able to do this?" Eternity asked, realizing the difference between the numbers. "Well I have taken away all your powers and, let's face it, you are not going to get very far when you're weak and have heavy chains around you ankles." He pointed out. He was telling the truth, with lack of blood and powers all the vampires where weak and the lack of food and water wasn't helping the humans either. They were ether going to put up with everything Elwood was doing to them or die in the forest. "We need blood or were going to die." Andy pointed out. A small rat ran along the floor and Elwood picked it up then handed it to Andy. "You are dirty animals so you can fucking live like 'em!" He said holding the wriggling rodent up to the vampires faces. "EAT IT!" He yelled in there faces. Eternity looked up at Andy, not wanting to drink its foul blood. "If you don't eat it I will kill Ashley." He threatened. Andy took the rat, to save Eternity from doing so, and moved it closer towards his mouth. The disgusting aroma of the rat made him gag. Slowly he forced himself to sink his fangs into its veins and started sucking the blood out of it. When the thick liquid hit his tongue he felt as if he was going to throw up at the foul taste. Eternity saw him grimace and squeezed his hand encouragingly and felt him squeeze back lightly. He finished it and threw the dead rodents carcass away from him before turning away and feeling his stomach twist. He let go of Eternity and hurried behind the closest tree and threw up the blood he had just consumed. Eternity rushed after him and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. He stood up from his hunched position and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You're a sick bastard!" She yelled at Elwood. "Don't worry, you can have one too." He said with a smirk before picking up another one and shoving it into her face. Eternity took it from him before ripping the creature's head of with her death and chucking the two blood-drenched halves at Elwood, making his blood boil and anger show in his eyes. He brought his hand up and slapped her face, hard. A red mark was left and another burning sensation came up on her other cheek. Andy saw this and quickly recovered from the sick feeling then punched Elwood in the face, getting him square in the nose, drawing a small amount of blood. "You fucker!" He screamed as he wiped the blood on the sleeve of his long grey coat. Andy and Elwood where soon fighting wildly, screaming and shouting at each other as they did so. Eternity silently informed Andy she was going for help. He nodded slightly, understanding what she was trying to signal. She ran off and when she saw her friends all sitting around and looking anxious, she quickly told them what was happening. All of them got up and rushed to where the two were still fighting. Blood was covering both of them and a small gash was visible in the side of Elwood's face. As Andy was about to get him in the stomach, Elwood dodged it and started to laugh. Everyone looked at him strangely then noticed around thirty other men that looked exactly the same as Elwood. Some of them held stakes in there hands and some have knives and all of them had large smirks on their faces. "Now if I were you I would corporate or things might get a little shitty." One of them threatened. A colored woman, with sparkling brown eyes and glossy black hair, walked in front of Ashley. "I want this one." She said, running the knife gently along his neck and drawing a small amount of crimson blood. "Leave me alone." He demanded evenly. "Oh, now why would I want to do that?" She said, still playing with the knife and his skin. "Now you're going to come with us and all of you are going to do as told. I have had enough of your shit." He said sternly, taking a stake from one of the other men and holding it by Andy's heart. "Andy, do as told, you die by stake and so does Enzi." CC said, knowing the rules. Elwood gust nodded and smiled at his power of the vampires.

The group where lead away to another small, dark building where the smell of rotting bodies hit them hard. All the humans coughed violently and covered their mouths. They where locked in and Angelina looked around the wall for a light switch. She found one and the dim lights flickered on, revealing an empty room with a door at the end. They all walked towards the door to find it was unlocked and walked into the room. They found relief as the room didn't had such a foul smell. They all looked around and decided to call it a night. "They will probably move us somewhere else tomorrow." CC said. "Wait, I'm confused, what did you mean when you said if I got killed by a stake so will Eternity?" Andy asked CC.

"She turned you so you guys are sorta the same. You're both attracted to each other and conjoined in a way so if one dies you both die." He explained. Andy just nodded and hugged Eternity close before they both fell asleep, followed by everyone else.

**Okay, YAY longest chapter. It would have been up yesterday or this morning but I dropped my laptop and the back light thing went out so now the screens just dark and… I'm babbling… sorry. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review, they mean so much to me ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

When Andy woke up he felt a strong agonising pain in his head and when he opened his eyes he saw he was moving. It didn't take him long to realise someone was dragging him by his hair across the forest floor. "Get the fuck off of me!" He shouted but there was no answer. He struggled to his feet and tried to walk along with the man dragging him, a man he recognised to be Elwood. "Not you again." He groaned, he particularly hated this slayer more then anyone else he had ever met in his life. "Well who did you expect? He said back before stopping outside a large brick building and forcing Andy inside. Even though he was much taller then Elwood he had no power over him as he had been drained of almost everything and that really pissed him off. They walked down a long white corridor, Andy looking through some of the many windows on the left and right of him. He winced at the sight of a milk white man hanging from his wrists by metal chains. He was shirtless and every rib stuck up against his thin skin. His hair was brown and greasy and when he looked up at Andy with big, grey, sad eyes, they looked empty of all life and emotion. Andy hadn't realised he had stopped walking and was soon shoved by Elwood, sending him to the floor and making him take his eyes from the young-looking prisoner. "You stop again and you die." Elwood threatened, making Andy scurry to his feet and continue walking. In the middle of the corridor was a small cage tied to the ceiling and in the small rusty metal enclosure was a small girl that only looked around five years old. Again she was extremely pale and her skin looked damaged. She was completely naked, revealing how thin and tiny she was. She looked up at Andy with huge green eyes and he saw how hungry and humiliated she was. Her long, un-brushed brown hair fell over her face as she looked down again and Andy was forced farther down the corridor. "How could you do that to an innocent girl?" He asked as he was pulled to a stop outside a door. "Innocent? She's a monster, just like you and deserves all the pain and suffering she gets." Elwood answered coldly before pulling out a key and unlocking the door they were standing by. He pushed Andy in once it was open and the vampire took a look around. Like every other room it was painted white. There was a large table sitting in the middle of the room and next to it was a small table that had many sharp things on it. In the far corner was a water machine and getting a drink from it was an as Asian lady with brown eyes and short red hair that framed her face well. She pointed to the chair and put a mask around her mouth and noise as Elwood shoved his prisoner to sit on it and tied his arms and legs to the white leather chair. "Have fun." He said to the woman before walking out and flashing Andy and evil grin from outside the door then walking out. "What is going on?" Andy asked, annoyed and confused. "Mr. Biersack, you are holding vital information that I am going to get out of you." She said in a firm voice. "Who the hell are you?" He asked one of the many questions flowing through his head. "I'm your new worst nightmare." She said in a secretive voice whilst she walked towards where Andy was tied down. "What information o you want from me?"

"I want to know where the official vampire hideout is, and you're going to tell me." Andy thought it over for a second before remembering Eternity tell a load of vampires t meet up there and he quickly realised if her told her it would be the death of every vampire that turned up. "Like hell I'm going to tell you, I don't even know where it is, I've never been there."

"You really are stupid, aren't you? You don't have to go there to know where it is, it's a place that attracts vampires and they know where it is without even knowing it exists." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm still not going to tell you, do you really think I would risk all of those people's lives?"

"They are NOT people, there monsters and deserve nothing more then death!" She spat, strong hate filling her voice. Andy just sighed and relaxed, not really caring for what she had to say or do until he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. "You are going to tell me where it is, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled the last bit at him and he looked down to see she had slashed at him with a knife. "Well this shirt is going to have to go, I like watching my work progress." She said with a smirk before ripping his shirt off of his pale body. "Oh, sexy. These pants might have to go as well." She teased with a smirk as she debated on weather she should strip him or not. "You are messed up in the head." Andy muttered as he felt her cut off his black skinny jeans and exposed his legs, leaving him in just boxers and his cowboy boots. "So, where is this hideout?" She asked again.

"Just because I'm almost naked doesn't mean I'm going to tell you a thing." He spat, pissed of she took away his cloths. Another sharp pain on his stomach made him gasp as she dug the knife deeper in the same cut she had made earlier then dragged the knife down to his left leg and trailed the gleaming sharp metal all the way down it. "You're insane!" He yelled at her as she drew the knife back and watched the golden venom seep from his wounds. She picked up a small transparent plastic pot from the table next to her and collected some of the substitute blood in it and put it back down. "What do you need that for?" He asked out of curiosity. "Well Andy, we have a little test going on to see if we can create a venom stronger then that of a vampires so it can kill them instantly, I have kept some of your blood so we can test on it."

"That's just wrong. Vampires are only trying to get on with their lives, just like every other living thing on the planet, but you can't even give us that?"

"You are killing more things then keeping them alive."

"Well that's one thing we have in common!"

"We have nothing in common; we are no where near the same!"

"You keep telling yourself that but one day you're going to realise that you're just as bad as me!" Another pain shot through his body like a bolt of electricity and he let out a cry of pain and the knife went deep through his stomach. "You can't kill me; you know it will also kill Eternity." He pointed out as the pain subsided. "You're right, but I can still make you suffer!" She pulled the knife up and was about to stab him again when he stopped her. "Wait! I have another question."

"Would you care to hurry up?" She asked impatiently.

"Why did you pick me, I know hardly anything about this vampire shit yet you're trying to get it out of me."

"Well do you want me to go torture Eternity?" She asked, knowing that she was his weak spot and it would get to him more then anything.

"You don't dare lay one fucking finger on her!"

"Well then if you must know, lover-boy, we have picked you because you are the least experienced and therefore should be the easiest to get information out of."

"Good luck with that." He mumbled under his breath before another pain went through him and again and again before he felt dizzy and quickly found himself falling unconscious. "Not much of a fighter." He heard the lady mock as he let the woman slash at his skin without commenting and then falling into an unsteady state of unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy's sleep was disturbed by pain again, but this time in his wrists. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, he saw he was attached to the wall like the man he had seen the other day and when he turned his head to look around he saw the man was hanging next to him. "What the fuck?" He asked in a small voice, feeling his throat burn. "You have to get out of here, they will keep you alive only to torture you more." The man warned. "Who are you?" Andy asked whilst trying to move his stiff arms. "I used to go by venom, but I guess I'm too old for that name now." He said with a little chuckle. "Venom? Why Venom?"

"Well when I was younger I killed a few slayers and I was wanted so I hid my name and changed it to Venom, it sounded good at the time but now it seems a little silly."

"Nah, it's cool." Andy said then turned his attention to the door which was now opened and the woman that tortured him yesterday walked in towards Andy. "Hello Andy. It will please you to know your mine for the whole day, or at least as long as you can keep your eyes open." She said with a sly smile then unlocked the chains that bound him to the wall. He fell on his knees and winced at the pain that shot up his legs. "I'm waiting..." She said impatiently. "You can't push people that hard." Venom said, defending Andy. "You can shut it old man!" She spat back then forced Andy to his feet and pushed him down again. "Watch me push him." She said with a smirk and then stood on Andy's back with her stilettos. He groaned a little as the heel pushed into his bare back. She just let out a chuckle and then pulled him back to his feet. "My friend will be back for you, old guy." She said to venom as she lead Andy out of that room and into the one they had been in yesterday. He was extremely tired and didn't have the energy to fight her off but that didn't stop him from trying to run off. She took one of the knives from the small table and forced it into the tender flesh in his arm. Andy yelled out in pain and she pulled it back out, causing some of Andy's venom to run out with it. He fell to same leather chair that was in the room yesterday and the woman took the opportunity to tie him to it. "You are a real bitch." Andy sighed as she pushed a button and made the top of the chair go down, meaning the chair was down flat like a table. "Let the fun begin." She said as she brought the knife back down onto Andy's skin and made it dance around in the thick liquid seeping from his wounds.

OXoxOX

Eternity yelled out in pain as her arm felt as if it had been stabbed. CC was next to her, desperately trying to take her mind of the pain she was feeling. "It has to be Andy, there probably torturing him for answers."

"Well we got to find them and stop it." CC said.

"How are we gonna do that? Where stuck inside this fucking place." CC didn't have any answer and they all just sat there in silence. "There's gotta be a way outta this place." Jinxx mumbled. They all sat there in silence for a few minuets until Angelina got up from where she was sitting in Jake's lap and walked towards the door that led into the other room. "You're really going to go in there? It smells like somebody died in there." Willow said. "Well maybe it smells so bad because somebody wants us to stay out. Any way, I'm a vampire, I don't breath." She pointed out before walking into the large, dimly lit room. She looked around but found nothing of interest, only the locked door that she so badly wanted to be on the other side of. Angelina just sighed and turned around to walk back into the room her friends where in. "Anything?" Jake asked. She just answered with a head shake and returned to his arms, feeling comforted when being around him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and everything went silent and still again until Eternity let out another small cry. CC hugged Eternity tightly and she hugged back. "This isn't all bad." She said quietly. "How's that?"

"If there still torturing him it means he hasn't told them anything yet." CC just nodded and then let Eternity go. "Okay, so there's no way out and we have no food supply." Sandra said and gained a load of nods from the others. "And you're just gonna sit here and do nothing? There's gotta be something we can do to ensure we stay alive." Sandra continued, pushed her dark sunglasses up her noise a bit. "What do you suggest?" Ashley asked in an interested voice. "Well if you guys haven't noticed, that door is only made of wood." She said, pointing to the door that was obviously made of oak. Everyone got up, not noticing it before and looked at the door. "No it's not." Eternity, CC and Angelina all said at the same time. Willow, Ashley, Jake Jinxx, Sammie and Sandra said. Then Eternity realised something. "Ashley, could you do me the biggest favour ever and look around the room?" She asked her friend who just looked at her weirdly but nodded and walked in none the less. "Hey there's an air vent in here." He said loudly so everyone could here him. "I didn't see and air vent." Angelina said in a confused tone as she walked in and looked at the wall Ashley was looking at to see nothing there. "Ashley, it's just a plain wall, nothing there."

"What do you mean there's nothing there?" Eternity walked in and saw a plain wall just like Angelina did. "Of course we can't see it, where vampires." Ashley took a breath in after holding it all this time and quickly started feeling sick. He ran out of the room to avoid throwing up. The two girls followed him out and Eternity shared her theory. "This place is designed for humans to be able to see the features but that's why it smells so bad. There the only ones that can get us out but its so unbearable they won't be able to do it. If there is an air vent then that's gonna be the source of the smell and the only way out."

"What about the door, it still only looks like thin oak."

"That's an illusion to waste time so we need you guys to go through the vent and get us out that way."

"No-fucking-way!" Sandra said, knowing how bad it smelt. "We need to get out of here." Eternity said then cringed and fell to the ground as she felt another stabbing pain in her stomach. She clutched at her sides in attempt to make the pain go away but it wasn't working. Everyone, even Sandra, was down on the ground with her, making sure she was okay. "Yeah, let's just go to sleep." She said, sucking up the pain and getting up. CC led her to the corner and hugged her while smoothing down her hair until she stopped whimpering in pain and fell asleep. By this time everyone else was asleep as well and quickly CC joined them.

**Hope you're enjoying this. I think I have a plan on where this is going but I'm not sure. I'm normally just getting on my laptop and writing random shit so I hope it's making sense and all. Also I'm missing a lot of letters on my keyboard so...yeah... that makes life harder. Okay well, whatever. Please review, luv ya people. (Not in that way!) x**


	12. Chapter 12

Eternity woke up but to her relief it wasn't pain waking her. Then worry flushed over her, if she wasn't feeling pain then Andy wasn't being hurt so he might have told them. She woke CC up and told him her theory about Andy. He felt panic but kept a calm expression on his face for his friend and together they woke everyone else up. "Okay, today we are breaking free." Eternity declared in a determined tone. "How?" Everyone else asked as they all sat up from they were sitting. "Well, it involves you human guys going into the vent." CC said getting complaints from all the humans. "You have no idea how shit it smells!" Ashley said, getting a load of nods from the other humans. "Okay, we can stay here and die." Eternity said, giving them their options. "Okay, we will go." Ashley, Jinxx, Willow, Sammie and Jake all held there breaths and walked into the room where the vent was. "Unlock the front door and let us out." Eternity said as she watched them disappear through the wall. None of the vamps could see what they were going through so it just looked like they were disappearing. Sandra was first to go in, followed by Ashley then Jinxx then Willow and last was Sammie. "Oh, Sammie, You are a lucky girl." Willow said, referring to Jinxx in an attempt t lighten the mood. "Hey, stop looking at my boyfriend's ass!" Sammie joked. "Guys, your making my ass feels scared." Jinxx said sarcastically, getting laughs from everyone else. There laughing coursed them to breathe in and they instantly regretted it. The smell of rotting corpses, rats and vomit hit them, hard. Sandra desperately crawled faster, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. She took another breath in and felt her stomach twist and she knew she was going to vomit. There was a small light in the dimly lit tunnel and she raced for it. When she did reach it, it wouldn't open. She turned to see everyone close behind her and quickly told them it was locked. "Use Sammie's hairclip to undo the screws." Willow rushed to say, not wanting to breathe in the terrible smell. Sammie didn't argue, just pulled out the pulled out the large hair clip that was decorated with a bow and also kept her fringe out of her face and then passed it to Willow to pass to the front of the row. Sandra quickly undid the screws in the metal and opened it, taking a deep breath and finding it smelt worse then in there. The others walked out and did the same, Willow throwing up at how bad it was.

Sammie froze as she looked at the decomposing body that was lent against the metal box they had just come out of. Jinxx turned and saw it as well, it was absolutely vial; dead flesh was hanging from its mouldy bone and rats nibbled at whatever they could find. Jinxx stood behind Sammie and took her shoulders before gently moving her to face the other way. He quickly regretted in when he saw more dead lifeless people. The smell kept getting worse and worse and soon the humans started feeling dizzy. There knees buckled and, one by one, they all fell to the ground.

A hunched figure, dressed in a black robe, dragged all the unconscious humans along the forest floor. He grunted as one of them got caught on a tree trunk. He continued to pull them roughly along until they arrived at a large building in the middle of the forest. The figure opened the door and was greeted by two other men that were holding knives in there hands. The man realised his grip on the others and, with both his hands, removed his hood to reveal his head.

His skin was slightly tanned and thin wrinkles sat around his muddy brown eyes. His white hair was spiked up slightly but a few stray strands fell across his face. He was obviously old but still looked healthy and strong. The guards took a second to look at the man before standing back and muttering apologise. "You were just doing your job." The guy muttered before walking farther in and instructing the two guards to carry his prisoners for him. They didn't dare hesitate or argue, just did as told and followed until they were instructed to go back to there normal duties. He had taken them into a plain white room where he waited for them to awake. Quickly he found himself to be bored so he busied himself by visiting some of the other prisoners. He started with a vampire that had been caught a few years ago and was still hanging from the ceiling by chains.

He unlocked and opened the door the old man was in and smiled when he saw an unfamiliar face. "Why hello there, I don't believe we have met, who are you?" He said with a kind voice but a menacing grin plastered on his face. "...Andy..." He replied but kept his head down. His black hair covered his features and this angered the man. He walked towards Andy, completely ignoring Venom, and pulled his ink black hair so eye contact was made. "You will look at me when I'm talking to you, you piece of fucking dirt!" He said through gritted teeth before realising his grip on the young mans hair. "Now I believe Elwood has told me about you, the one who killed Matt." Andy gave a small movement of his head, indicating that the old man was correct. "I'm Gerard, I trust Elwood has told you about me."

"No." Andy replied in a small voice, he got a very bad feeling from Gerard. "Well then I'm going to have to get that son of a bitch." He muttered under his breathe before looking back up at the weak vampire in front of him. Gerard pulled out some rusty keys from his pocket and released Andy from where he was bound. He fell to the floor with a slam and let out a little groan from the pain and refused to get up when Gerard instructed him to. "You will do as I fucking say!" Gerard yelled and kicked Andy in the ribs with all of his strength. The vampire winced and fell on his side, clutching where he had been hurt. "You let him go!" Venom said, gaining a laugh from Gerard before his face turned cold and serious. "Why do you even try? I'm not going to do it just because you told me to; you aren't a threat to me. Hell, you aren't even a threat to a bug." He spat before kicking Andy again.

That was it, he had cracked Andy. The vampire just lay there with no power, no strength and no hope and for the first time in ages, he let hot tears run from his eyes. They where silent at first but then he started crying more and his sobs where loud until he started screaming. His throat burned but he ignored it and continued screaming for all he was worth. People had started gathering around the room at the loud noise and the red haired woman he had been with so many times was instructing people to carry him to her room. He continued to yell as he was being carried but the people who had him in there grip just ignored him. He was put down back on the leather chair he had been on so many times but this time wasn't tied down and before he knew it, it was just him and the lady again. "Would you stop screaming for one second?" She yelled at him, but it made no difference. With an eye roll, she picked up a knife and dug it deep into his arm, causing him to yell out in pain. "I would stop the screaming now!" She threatened. When all else failed she tried her last plan. "If you shut the fuck up I will let you see your stupid friends!" She said, not being able to bare the noise anymore. His reaction was immediate, he was finally silent. "Thank god for that. Now, I have had knew that Gerard had captured your human friends, I will bring them in here and then you get ten minuets, that's all." Andy nodded, not wanting to use his voice for anything since it still hurt and then watched as the lady walked out of the room. He looked around the room and saw a set of keys on the table and with all his strength his sat himself up and took them and then shoved them in his socks, the only place he could think of putting them since he was almost naked.


	13. Chapter 13

The white door opened and Andy looked up to see the familiar faces of his friends. A small smile crept onto his face as everyone engulfed him in a large hug. When they finally let go Andy looked around then asked were the others where. "It's a load of vampire stuff, basically we were all trapped and only us humans could get out, then there was a dodgy smell and we all fell unconscious and when we woke up a creepy guy in a black coat tied us up then a woman with red hair brought us here to talk to you." Jake explained quickly, trying not to waist the short of amount of time they had. Then he looked down at Andy and saw all the cut and bruises that covered his pale body. "What in fucks name happened?" Jake asked. "What did that bitch do to you?" Sandra asked in an angry voice. "She was trying to get information from me, and this is the result." He answered, trying to move on from the topic. "It's a word." Sammie stated and everyone looked at it, sure enough, there was a word carved into his chest. Andy looked down and the word _monster_ was engraved, a scar forever. It saddened him but he wouldn't let any emotion show on his face. "You're not a monster, you're a brilliant person." Willow said wanting to reassure him as they had become close over the time they knew each other. The others nodded in agreement.

Just then, the red haired lady walked in and stood by the door, watching the group of friends intensely. "We need to get out of here." Andy whispered to his friends, who nodded in reply. "I have the keys out of this place in my left sock, take them and make a runner."

"Yeah, and how are we gonna get you out?"

"I dunno, leave the doors open?" Andy said, sarcasm hinting his voice. "Man, I'm being serious, we might not be put in the same room and there is no way in hell were going anywhere without you."

"Look, trust me; I will be fine as long as you guys get yourselves out." Jake didn't bother to argue, just gave his friend a small nod then warned him he better get his ass out alive. "Now take the keys and stick em up your sleeves or something." Andy urged and Jinxx took them and did as instructed. There were a few seconds of silence before Ashley broke it. "Eternity misses you." He said quietly. Andy felt a ping of sadness, not being able to see her or CC, they were two extremely close people to him. "When all this shit gets cleaned up, we can go back to normal." Willow said in an almost dream-like state. In her head she was thinking of all of them being together and happy. "Well I can promise you now that that will never, ever happen." The lady in the corner said with a sly smirk. Everyone just rolled there eyes at her and continued talking. "Het, can't you talk to the others telepathically?" Jinxx asked after a few seconds of thinking. "Good luck with that; we specially designed this building to block that sort of shit." The lady said with her lips still curled in a smirk. "Stop listening into our conversation." Sandra and Andy both said at the same time. "Whatever, any way your time is up, come with me." She said and stepped out of the door. "Get your ass out of here." Ashley said, concerned for his friends safety. Andy only nodded and hugged all his mates and watched helplessly as they all left the room.

Andy laid his head against the soft leather of the chair and quickly found his eyes shutting, looking forwards for the sleep that his whole body had been craving. Not even a second passed and he was already in a deep, dreamless sleep but was soon disturbed by a burning sensation on his left cheek. "Fuck off." He mumbled sleepily. "Make me." He heard Elwood voice challenge. Slowly, Andy prised his eyes open to look at the person he hated most and let out a deep growl from low in his throat. "Aw, poor little Andy, all broken and completely defeated. You're so weak and fragile I almost feel bad for laughing but seeing you in pain just makes me so... Happy." Andy had nothing to say in return, just looked at Elwood with determined eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, we both know you're not going to make it out of this one alive, look at you, you can't even walk." His eyes gleamed with his wicked words and he showed Andy the knife he had just used to cut his cheek with. "You see this yellow stuff?" He pointed to the golden liquid that tipped the sharp metal. Andy gave a slow as a reply. "This is the blood of a monster, this is your blood." Elwood sounded suddenly angry, as if talking to Andy was the worst thing he ever had to do. Andy opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by a loud, long, high-pitch beep. It filled the whole building and echoed around. "You're fucking kidding me!" Elwood shouted and slammed the knife to the ground where it made a bang noise that caused Andy to jump. "I am going to kill someone! Where the hell is Gerard?" He yelled as he stormed out of the room. Before the door closed, Andy got a glimpse of what was happening outside the room he was in. People in white suits where franticly running around franticly. A few seconds passed and the high-pitch noise still continued to sound, so Andy got up from where he had been lying down and grabbed onto the table next to him for support as he felt his weak legs shake under the weight of his body. He let go of the table and edged closer to the door, feeling his whole body ache under the sudden movement. He threw his body towards the door and held onto the handle, steadying himself before using it to open the door. The place was now quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the soft crying of a little girl. He turned his head towards the muffled sobs to see the cage that the young child was in was now on the floor. Trying to use the wall for support, Andy walked in the direction of the cage to see the little girl huddled up in a ball with a bit of the cage sticking into her arm and drawing out the same colour blood as Andy's. He lent down and broke a bit of the already damaged cage so the girl could crawl out. She still hadn't acknowledged his presence and just stayed there, quietly crying to herself. "Hey." Andy said softly, trying to keep her calm. The girl slowly raised her head and looked at Andy with scared, tear-filled eyes. He motioned for her to crawl out and she did as told then stood net to him and he held out a hand for her to hold. She reluctantly took it and followed him as he slowly started to hobble out of the building. He lead her out and they slowly made their way through the forest. They saw a large metal box in the middle of a clearing and headed towards it but Andy soon fell to the ground and wacked his head on a large rock. The girl looked at him as his eyes flickered closed and he felt his world go dark. "Kid, keep going towards that box, it anyone's there ask them for Eternity or Ashley then tell 'em Andy sent you. Got it?" Andy asked in a weak voice. The girl slowly nodded and got up. "Good girl." Andy said before completely blacking out.

**Dun dun dun! I think I know where this is going, I hope I do anyway. All I know is what ever is going to happen is going to happen in, like, five chpters or something like that. Well, thats wht im hoping anyways... :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"How are we going to get into this stupid box?" Sandra asked as they all approached it. "Well, it looks like it wants a finger print." Jinxx answered whilst pointing to a small machine on the wall with the words 'finger recognition' above it.  
>"Hey, it's a tiny little girl." Jake said as he pointed at the young girl that was running towards the group. She stopped in front of them and tugged at Jakes sleeve in attempt to get him to fallow her. "You do know she wants you to follow her, right?" Sammie asked as Jake stood there with confused eyes. "Ohh... Now I get it." Sammie rolled her eyes and approached the child then knelt down to her height. "Can you tell me what you want, I don't bite." she said with a soft voice and kind smile. "I need Eternity and Ashley. Andy" was all she said in a small voice before releasing her grip on Jake and running back in the direction she had left the other vampire in. Everyone was close behind, desperate to know what was happening. "Oh my god. Andy!" everyone yelled as they saw his lifeless body on the floor, hair covering his face and cut visible on his unnaturally pale skin. Everyone was crowded around him, trying to wake him but finding it impossible. "Is he dead?" Willow asked eyes glazed over with tears. "I don't know, do vampires have heart beats?" Jinxx asked, trying to keep himself together. No one answered, nobody knew. Just then Andy stirred and a wave of relief washed over his friends.<br>With a heavy arm, Andy moved his hair from his face and then opened his blurry eyes and waited for them to focus. When they finally did he could see his friends standing above him with hopeful expressions. "Hi guys." he said in a small voice then tried to push his body up, resulting in pain to shoot through him like electricity. "You want help there mate?" Jake asked and got a nod as a reply so he, Jinxx and Ashley helped pull Andy to his feet and walked him over to the box where He sat back down and lent against the metal box his friends where trapped inside of. "So what's you name?" Andy asked the little girl and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so and looked Andy in the eyes. "I don't have a name." she whispered with an ashamed voice, she had always wanted something that other people could know her as but she didn't have a mum and there was no way slatted where going to give her a name. "We will find you the perfect name, I promise." Andy said with a kind smile despite how much it hurt. A smile crept onto the girls face and she gave a little nod of approval. "How about emerald? For her perfect green eyes?" Willow said, bending down in front of the girl and offering a kind smile. "I like that name." she said with a brighter smile. "Well then it's settled, your name is Emerald."  
>"Okay, now we have that sorted, how do we get in here?" Jinxx asked, motioning towards the big box. "Well, we need Elwood's fingerprint so... We go get his fingers." Ashley replied. "Okay." Andy said and got up off the floor, determined to get in. "Andy, we were joking."<br>"Well I'm not, I want to see Eternity again and I will do any thing to do so." he said, limping away to find Elwood. He knew that he would be somewhere in the forest, looking for the humans that went missing. He also knew it wouldn't be hard to find Elwood, they were probably going to walk into each other and sure enough, they did.

"Andy, you and I both know that if you even attempted to fight me, you will die. Just give up already.

"I'm here for one thing, your fucking hand." Andy said with anger mixed in with his tone. "Come and get it!" Elwood laughed and pulled a knife with his left hand and a stake with his right. "Let's end this monster!" he yelled before throwing his body at Andy, who dodged it but fell to the ground in agony. Elwood's dark smirk played his lips as he towered the weak vampire as he lay on the floor, completely defenseless. "So, do you want me to make a speech before I kill you or shall we just get this over with?" Elwood asked, enjoying the amount of power and control he had over Andy. "You know, as soon as you die, your little girlfriend stops living as well, sort of like two for one and it also makes my life so much easier, her death will probably cause CC to kill himself, there's another bonus to this whole thing and all I have to do is bring this bit of wood down to your chest and into your heart, its really that easy." Elwood continued to taunt Andy.  
>"Yeah, but you wont do it, you want me to suffer, remember?" Andy asked, trying to talk his way out of death. "It takes a vampire one whole hour of pain and suffering before they actually die, that's one hour for you too think about how you just killed the one you love. Rather sad really, but so much fun to watch. And your stupid vampire meet-up place, well, I have people looking for that and it can't be to long before one of them just happens to stumble along it and destroy it, along with every fucking vampire there."<p>

"I didn't want to cause trouble and none of this would have happened if your bloody son didn't try to kill me and the others, that's how all this started, through murder! Do you really want to end it this way?"

"Yes, I do. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you now." He stood above the vampire; stake in hand, ready to end his enemies life. Andy found himself closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the wood to dig into his heart and end his life. With every second that passed, it got closer and closer to the end. His life was about to finish dead. The wood glided through his first layer of skin and Andy's eyes opened wide in shock, not ready for what was about to happen…

**o.O what's going to happen :o I honestly don't know… I could just end it right there… or I could keep going. Guess you're just gonna have to wait and see, as am I. By the way, if there are any typos its cus I'm working on a broken laptop and most of the keys don't work. I have no ENTER key which just makes typing a real bitch. So anyways… review, pretty please. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Was it over? Andy had a constant thought in the back of his mind, it was all his

fault and now there was nothing he could do about it. As he lay on the ground,

waiting for death he noticed Elwood had stopped pushing the knife in and was

confused for a second before he thought that the slayer was going to tease him a

little more before killing him, but that didn't happen. Instead Elwood dropped

his weapon and stumbled backwoods and then falling to the ground, a grinning

Jinxx and Ashley behind him. They high-fived each other then turned to Andy and gave him a

little wave. "You owe us." Ashley said with a cocky smirk. The vampire just

rolled his eyes and told his friends to help him up and they did so. "He's only

knocked out and something tells me, dragging him across the floor will wake him

up, so what do we do?" Jinxx asked, not having any ideas. "We cut off his hand."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." Andy said, walking over to Elwood's unconscious body and

taking the knife into his own hand. "Ash, hold his arm up." Andy said, pointing

to his left arm. "You better not cut me, I'll fucking kill you." Ashley warned

as he held up Elwood's arms. With an eye-roll, Andy pulled the knife back and

hacked at his wrist, making his eyes shoot open and a load yell erupt from his

throat. Andy gave one mote swing from his arm and held a hand in his arm, blood

dripping from it. Elwood's pain screaming only caused Andy to smirk and he

taunted the man, not feeling any sympathy. "Dude, let's just go, he's gonna die

of blood loss, that's enough revenge." Ashley said, stepping away from the slayer

and hating the sigh. "Fine." Andy said and they all left Elwood to wither in

agony and spend his last living moments alone. When they walked back Jake

quickly covered Emeralds eyes when he saw the blood-drenched hand. Without a

word Andy walked over to the large metal box and ripped of one of the fingers

from the hand he was holding and pushed it up to the finger recognition. It

flashed green and a click came from the door. Andy rushed to the door and pulled

it open, not wasting any time, he was excited to see Eternity again. He limped

to the back of the metal container and saw CC, Eternity and Angelina all asleep.

He smiled to himself then turned around to see everyone else behind him. Jake

was quickly by Angelina's side, gently waking her up with a soft kiss. Andy was

doing the same to Eternity and Jinxx had decided to take an eyeliner pencil from

his pocket and drew a beard on CC and was quickly joined by Ashley. Willow and

Sammie both lent against the wall opposite the others and giggled as they watch

CC's expression when he woke up. "Andy?" Eternity asked as her eyes opened. "Oh

my god." she breathed out before sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly around

him. She then took a second to look deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes before

they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

Jake and Angelina where also in the middle of a deep kiss and when they finally

pulled back everyone were ready to leave the prison they had been living in.

"Finally, were out of that hell hole." Angelina said as she looked around the forest and welcomed the sunlight to gently burn her skin. Eternity was smiling uncontrollably until she looked at Andy and saw the large cut in his chin and then saw the word _monster_ engraved into his skin and all the cuts, gashes and grazes surrounding it. "What the fuck happened?" Eternity asked with a confused voice. Andy didn't answer but she already knew and didn't push it any further. "Look guys, I have no idea how many days it has been, but we gotta get to the hideout pretty soon, you can't just call out a load of vamps from there lives for nothing, that will just piss 'em off." CC said, starting to walk away from the box. "Okay but could we not walk this way? There's a dead body over there and a little girl over here." Sammie said with one hand in Emeralds and the other intertwined with Jinxx's. "Okay, please explain the little kid." Angelina said with a confused expression. "And also, why is she nude?" Ashley asked, completely confused. Everyone turned to face Andy. "Yeah okay, make your jokes." Andy said with an eye-roll before explaining everything that happened.

"So… let's just make this clear, you found her so every time she needs toilet, you can take her!" Ashley said with a cheeky smile. "Can we just go to wherever where going?" Andy asked, tired and aggravated. "Yeah, okay lets go, the tour bus is this way." CC said, turning around and walking away. "How can you tell?" Jinxx asked. "Trust the heightened senses." Angelina said as she followed CC.

They soon came out to the gas station and walked towards the large bus that still sat in the same place as it had done when they left it. They all headed towards it, relived they could escape the cold air that hit there skin and the darkening sky.

"Okay, now we have extra people on the bus, so who's gonna sleep where?" Jake asked as they all stepped onto the bus. "Right couples are together, Sandra can sleep with CC and for now I will place Emerald on the sofa." She was sleeping in Andy's arms since she had become too tired to continue walking. "Yeah, she can wear one of Jinxx's shirts until we go shopping." Sammie said.

"Yeah, we kind of need cloths too." Willow said sheepishly. "Oh, can I come?" Ashley asked, wrapping his arms around Willow with a smirk. "Only if you pay…" Sammie said with a smirk before walking off to Jinxx's bunk and taking one of his shirts and wearing it and then giving one to Andy for emerald. "Why can't you do it?" He complained.

"Because I'm sleeping." She said as she climbed into Jinxx's bed. Eternity took the shirt from Andy and motioned for him to pass him the sleeping girl. "Go to bed, I'll be in a second." He nodded and silently thanked her before heading to bed. Everyone else was in bed, the only one still not was Eternity as she was looking for something to wrap around Emerald so she wouldn't get cold. When she finally found something she headed to bed and took one of Andy's plain black shirts to wear to bed. "Night Eternity." He mumbled as she climbed into his bunk. "Night Andy." She said back before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**Okay people, what do ya think? I have an idea of where this is going now so… yeah… by the way, check out my nieces story, it's called 'black veil brides: disaster. Her user name is chelseabun11 and she's pretty knew to this whole writing thing so don't be too hard on her. She has a real good plot and idea so go check it out, you might like it. Anyways, anyone got something to say about my story please go ahead. Criticize, comment, send in ideas I don't mind but I always love your feedback. So review or PM me and say whatever. Thanks ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been eighteen hours since everyone had woken up and they started driving towards there destination. Only Eternity, CC and Angelina could drive as they were the only ones who knew where to go and now Eternity was at the wheel. "So where are we headed and how long till we get there?" Andy asked, he was sitting next to Eternity and keeping her company. "Shouldn't be to long now, I have the shortest time driving because apparently I'm most likely to get us killed which isn't true." She answered, raising her voice slightly at the end so the others could here her. "Oh really, you are going one hundred miles an hour." Willow came in and pointed out. "Yeah, but it's the motorway."

"It's still over the speed limit." Eternity rolled her eyes and slowed down. "There. Happy now _mother_?" she said sarcastically. "Don't speak to me in that tone or I will ban you from TV."

"Andy will stick up for me."

"I'm staying out of this." Andy said with a shake of his head. Eternity just giggled a little before speeding up again and concentrating on the road. It wasn't to long before the sky had started getting darker and everyone had fallen asleep except Eternity, who was fighting to keep her eyes open. She looked around where she was and knew it wasn't long before she would have everyone there and pulled over at the closest gas station and parked the bus in attempt to get some sleep before the sun came up. She didn't bother moving from her seat, just lent her head against the window and let sleep wash over her.

Eternity woke at the sound of a large crash and a jerking movement in the bus, and shot up only to hit her head on the corner of the bunk above her. She took a second to think then realised someone must have moved her from the drivers seat to the bunk. She raised her hand to her head to inspect where it had wacked the wood above and let out an aggravated sigh when she saw a small amount of blood. Andy walked in at that point and saw the cut on her forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked whilst going to her and wrapping her in a tight, loving hug. "Yep, but what was that loud bang?" Andy explained how CC had started driving again and stopped suddenly for a passing rabbit and the bang was Ashley falling out of his bunk. The story made Eternity giggle before asking how he was. "He's fine, I think it's CC we should be worried for, Ashley's pretty pissed." Their conversation was interrupted by Angelina. "We are here, everyone outside in an orderly fashion and Eternity come help me convince the guards to let the humans in."

"Do it yourself, your important to vamps, they listen to you." Angelina just rolled her eyes but still smiled as she walked out of the bus, followed by everyone else. They were in the middle of nowhere and standing next to a building that was obviously very old and was falling apart. A few trees surrounded then and the only sound to be herd was the wind gently rustling the leave and some quiet birdcalls. "Okay you guys wait here and I'll try and get us all in." Angelina said before disappearing into the entrance of the battered old building. The walls of the building reached out so far it seemed to go on forever and the walls where incredibly high. As Andy marvelled at the breaking pieces of rock he wandered what was inside and what it all looked like. A few minuets later, Angelina came back out. "Okay, we can all go in but no human can be wandering around by themselves, they can't be rude to other vamps and no picking random fights. If someone pushes you over, you let it happen. Anyway, it shouldn't be that hard, there are hardly any fights around here and if there are we can get out quickly." Angelina said before leading everyone in and stopping in front of a man who looked slightly aggravated. "I trust the humans know all of the rules. I will open the gates, If there's any trouble you will be thrown out, you no the punishments." The man said before the wall at the end of the room started parting through the middle. They all walked through and looked around in awe. Black roses climbed the walls of all the old brick buildings; it was beautiful in an eerie way and Andy felt a special connection with the place, as if he belonged there. "Where are we?" He asked.

"You remember we were talking about that place Tilette? Well this is it. This is home."

A few teenagers, dressed like punks, were sitting against one of the buildings and sharing music and people were walking in and out of small shops and were all minding their own business until the group of friends took a step forwards, then they found them self as the centre of attention. "Its okay, the council has welcomed the humans in; you are not to harm them!" Angelina shouted out so every one could hear. Reluctantly, all of the vampires continued with whatever it is they were doing. "Okay, so... Andy, you can come with me so we can get you a weird vampire account thing so you can be recognised and get in here whenever. CC, you go do your thing with Jinxx, Willow, Ashley and Sammie. Angelina you can go with Jake and Sandra." Eternity said, trying to organise people. "I Sandra should go with you, you guys need to get to know each other and learn to get along." Angelina said with an expecting look. "Okay, Lets go, we meet up at CC's parents house in about an hour. GO!" Eternity said before leading Andy and Sandra towards a building that stood taller then the rest. Outside the establishment where blood red roses with beautiful shaped leaves. They walked in and looked around the brick room. There was a small wooden desk where a lady, with shoulder length wavy white hair with red highlights and burgundy reading glasses, was reading a piece of paper with an interested look in her face. She only looked around thirty and when she heard the others enter, she lifted her head and greeted them with a warm smile. "Why hello Eternity, who's your friends?"

"This is Sandra," She pointed to Sandra then to Andy. "And this Andy, he's the reason where here."

"So she's one of the humans and he is the vamp and I guess he's in wanting of a rebirth certificate." Eternity nodded and gently pushed him towards the desk. He awkwardly walked towards her and they went through his details for about fifteen minuets. He found that the ladies name was Eve and she had lived in Tilette all of her life and was very kind. "Okay, you can have a copy of your certificate and I hope you have a good day." She said before waving them all goodbye and continuing with her reading. "Right now we gotta go to CC's parent's house. Hey Sandra, are you okay, you haven't said anything all day." Eternity asked, trying to be kind. "Yeah, just y'know." She answered with a shrug. Eternity just nodded and they started off to where they were to meet everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo yo yo! Heya ppls!... Anyone still reading this? Well I hope you are and I also hope your enjoying it :)**

"Christian, be polite and ask your friends if they want anything!" CC's mum shouted from the kitchen. CC just rolled his eyes. "Anyone want anything?" CC said whilst slouching further in the dark brown sofa he was hogging. Everyone shook their heads and waited as time slowly went by. Jake and Angelina were still out and it had become awkward whilst they waited for them. "So Eternity, how have you been, I haven't seen you since you decided to move out. What was it, a few years ago? And you changed your first human. Aw and you had a little girl?" CC's mum said with a wide smile and a cheerful voice. Eternity let out a little laugh before answering. "Emerald isn't my daughter but where all sort of looking after her."

"Oh, Emerald, such a pretty name." She said, stroking the young girl's cheek. She was now wearing a knee length black skirt, a small pair of converse and a red short sleeved shirt that she picked out from a shop earlier. "And that is an adorable outfit." Eternity opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Angelina and Jake walked in with small smiles and where greeted by everyone with a small wave. "Mum I would love to stay but we really have to go." CC said, getting up and walking towards the door, followed by everyone else. "Do you really think I'm letting you leave with out a hug and kiss?" His mum stopped him with a large hug and kissed his cheek, which quickly went red from embarrassment. No one could help but laugh as she kissed his mum back and then left the house with everyone else. "Awww dude, you're all red." Jinxx said and everyone laughed as CC grumbled something inaudible. "Can we just go?" CC said with an annoyed tone after all of them had stopped joking about it. "Where are we going now?" Andy asked, wanting to be able to keep up with everything that was going on. "The secret meet up place, it's amazing, just wait until you see it!" Angelina answered with a smile and a sigh.

They finally stopped walking around the town and came up to a deep lake. "Everyone can swim right?" Angelina asked, jumping into the warm water and splashing everyone a bit. Emerald shook her head so Andy agreed to help her. "What about our phones and things?" Sammie asked. They put all there electronic belongings under a near by bush after being convinced no one would find it there and then joined the vampires in the water. "Okay guys, follow me." Eternity said then went under and looked around the floor for the secret tunnel she knew was there. She soon found it and swam through, followed by everyone else. It wasn't too long before the water started getting shallower and they all swam to the surface, the humans taking deep gulps of the air they badly needed. They all swam to the ledge that was in font of them and climbed on. They were in a cave, but it was different, it was beautiful. The water was a vibrant and intense blue that seemed to glow, lighting up some of the cave. Small green and purple glowing insects flew around every now and again before disappearing into small holes in the wall. One landed on Willow's head and she froze, unsure what to do. "Don't worry, there completely harmless, there just interested, they have probably never come across humans." It flew away and they all took a second to marvel at it. "So what do we do now?" Ashley asked as they all sat down. "Well I guess there's nothing to do but wait for the other vampires to turn up. How long do you think it's been?"

"I have no idea but I don't think we have to long to wait." CC decided after a while.

"And no slayers will know were here after one of them hearing our plans and the others knowing this place?" Andy asked in a doubtful voice.

"They know about the place but have no idea where it is; anyway they won't be let in." Angelina reassured him. "Well fuck this, I'm sleeping. Wake me up when something happens." Ashley said before closing his eyes and falling asleep so the soft sound of trickling water. Within a few minuets everyone was asleep except Eternity and Andy. "How do we eat if everyone here is a vamp?" Andy asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "We have to leave. Anyway, you wanna go hunting?" Andy nodded and they swam back to the surface and left the town in search of food.

It had been a while since they had feed and as soon as they saw a lady with a bleeding cut in her arm, they automatically went into hunting mode. They had no control over their limbs as they lunged for the brunette and took one side of her neck each. Her screams of fear and pain soon stopped and her body went limp as the vampires drank every single drop of warm, crimson blood that had been keeping her alive. They turned the flesh to ash and then looked at ach other. "I hate the guilt after killing someone." Eternity said, more to herself then Andy. "Don't worry about it; it's all going to be okay. I promise." Andy said comfortingly whilst wrapping his arms around her and kissed forehead then rested his chin on her head. "Yeah, I guess. I just-" She cut herself off with an aggravated sigh and hugged him back. "I know, none of this is easy and none of it makes sense but we can't just dwell on all the bad things. If you didn't bite me I would have never found you and fallen in love, CC wouldn't be our drummer and Emerald would still be locked up, starving in a cage."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think we should take something back for the other vamps?"

"Yeah, but were in no rush right?" Eternity only nodded and they walked around for awhile before deciding to head back to the clearing they had called there own and began running at the same speed. Andy could now keep up with Eternity and they reached the beautiful clearing within minuets. As usual, when they were both in each others arms they felt safe and the clearing made them feel calm. "This is amazing." Eternity whispered as she hugged Andy tightly. "I could just stay like this forever." Andy said before placing his velvet lips against Eternity's. They were soon passionately kissing and electing the odd moan from each other. Before they knew it, cloths were of and they were moaning loudly.

Andy and Eternity both got dressed and fell asleep in each others arms, feeling better then they had ever done before.

**There it is, got any comment go right ahead :) **


	18. Chapter 18

"Finally, you're back, where the hell have you been?" Willow asked the question everyone else was eager to know the answer to as well. "Just for some food, we have some here." Eternity Answered whilst holding up to bags dripping with glowing water. Andy did the same and then dropped them on the floor. "The blood is in these and food in those." Eternity said, pointing to her own bags then Andy's. Emerald was sleeping in the corner but the smell of blood woke her right up. "What's that?" She asked in her usual small voice. "Have you ever drunk blood before?" Eternity asked and in return Emerald just shook her head and said, "I was told it's what monsters do and that it would make me even more imperfect then I already am. What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter what it means, it's a lie. Elwood is the monster!" Emerald looked to Andy and then at the dark word engraved in his skin. "If none of us are monsters, why is it written on Andy?"

"It's not true. Anyway, lets get you something to eat and then we can continue our wait, shouldn't be to long now, right?" Everyone nodded and then ate something, glad since it had been so long.

Another two hours of boredom and the water started to splash, getting little flecks on Sandra, who was closest, and losing its glow. "You guys, there's something in the water." Sandra pointed out to everyone else. They all crowded to take a look it and when a face suddenly emerged all of them jumped back in shock. "Really, I'm that scary?" A purple-haired girl asked as she climbed onto the ledge, followed by two others, one having red hair and the other had green. "Right, so what is this about the big war?" The girl with blue hair asked with a small smirk. They all looked friendly but tuff and quickly gained everyone's approval. "Well, we know where one of the slayers buildings is." CC informed them, looking them all up and down and shaking their hands. "Um… question, why is that guy half naked with monster carved into his chest?" The purple haired girl asked curiously. "It's a lie." Emerald said, remembering what Eternity said. Everyone 'awed' at her comment then Eternity turned to all the girls and though of something to change the subject. "He just doesn't wear shirts. What's your names?"

"I'm called violet, the red head is Cherrie and the blue haired girl is Berry." The purple hair girl said. "So you're just all named after the colour of your hair?" Ashley asked. "We had to change our names and decided it would be cool like this, Anyway, why are the humans here, they could get into a lot of shit."

"It's been cleared." They all just nodded and everyone learnt things about each other for a few minuets until more people turned up. It wasn't long before the whole place was packed. "So Andy, what do you think about this place?" Eternity asked as she walked up to him. "It's really beautiful." He said after a few seconds of thinking. "Well it gets even better." Eternity said before walking to the back of the room and pushing on the wall and making it open and all the insects living in that section of the wall flying about franticly, filling the room with glowing colours. In the middle was a large slab of rock that looked like a table and as Eternity and Andy walked in she looked around to see no one else had followed. "Okay, I need to tell you something, this whole war thing, I have no idea how may slayers there's gonna be but there is always a chance were going to die but you have to promise me one thing, do all you can to keep your ass safe."

"That's a promise I can't keep." He answered as he wrapped his arms around Eternity who just sighed, she knew he would never keep that promise; he was always getting hurt, almost dying. She just wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged back. "You are so stubborn." She whispered into his chest. There was a whistle from the door way and the couple looked up to see Ashley and CC smirking at the two. "Ugh, CC just get the paper and shut it." Eternity said as she unwrapped her arms from Andy and walked around the table. "I'm like your big bro; it's kind of my job to piss you off and let Ashley sleep with your friends."

"I don't wanna know, Just hurry up, we need to be prepared for this shit." CC did as told and soon most people had gathered in the large room to plan out how they were going to kill the slayers. First off they thought of all the things that could have made the slayers come down quicker.

"Okay, we go and raid the slayers place and anyone trapped in there we save. Then we wait and see what the outcome is. We will have the element of surprise and we will have big numbers, there are still more of us to arrive but everyone should be here around tomorrow. So we leave at night, Emerald can stay here but someone needs to stay with her, so humans stay here." Angelina said after a while of talking to everyone.

"No fair, I wanna go!" Ashley complained but soon shut up after everyone looked at him with spectacle expressions. "Okay I will stay here." He said in an annoyed tone. "Okay… look lets just all go and relax, come back here tomorrow and we'll leave in the afternoon." Angelina said before the flood of people that had gathered all left. "Ugh I hate large crowds!" Eternity moaned as she sat on the table and put her head in her hands. "It's okay, just think, in a few months this could all be over and we can all just hang out like mates do."

"What about Emerald? She's sweet but I just can't look after a kid forever, we hardly know her but we can't just abandon her." Eternity said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, don't worry hun, you have all of us, well, except for Ashley and CC, there just immature fuckers." Sammie reassured in a joking manor.

"We love you too Sammie doll!" They shouted from the other room. "This is just way too much. I'm going to sleep." Eternity said before getting off of the table and walking into the other room, letting the calming sound of calm water relax her body. "Go comfort her, y'know how stressful this shit can be and she is scared, you can just see it." Andy nodded and thanked Sammie before giving her a quick hug then went over to Eternity and sat next to her. She sat up and placed her head in his lap and fell asleep as he stroked her hair soothingly. He to fell asleep and soon all that could be heard was the soft snores coming from the group of friends.

**Okay here it is. You can tell I'm all tired and stuff because there's some lovey-dovey stuff in it and I am going to my sisters house on Tuesday so there will be no chapters but to make it up I will add extra chapters or an extra long one or something along those lines. Okay so review pretty please :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ugh! It's too early to be awake!" Angelina complained loudly as she stretched and let out a yawn. "Hey, you got the longest lye in." Willow pointed out with a sly smirk. "We will continue this argument when my brain works properly."

"Okay well I'm going cloths shopping, if anyone comes just text me." Eternity said before jumping into the water. Sammie, Willow, and Angelina called her back and, dragging Sandra down with them, they all went to town to get knew cloths.

"Why am I coming?" Sandra asked as she followed the group. "Well Sandra, we have all discussed that we think you can be a very friendly, funny person but you don't like Eternity and you don't know us so today were going to get you to like Eternity and get to know us. Also we all need cloths." Angelina explained. Sandra just rolled her eyes but didn't question them any more. They walked into the first shop that was filled with cloths based on black red and dark purple and instantly headed for the shirts. "Okay, me and Angelina have money we can split with you guys so choose whatever." They all walked out of the shops, one shirt each, black with red splatters on. Sandra also got a knew pair of sunglasses.

"So Sandra, we all have our guys but what about you, you have anyone special?" Angelina asked as they all sat down at park bench. They had all started to get to know each other more and after a few minuets were all talking like they had known each other forever. "I'm waiting for the right girl." She said with a shy smile. "Well then we will find you that very girl." Willow said whilst wrapping an arm around Sandra's shoulder.

OXoxOX

"So Andy-boy, we are all interested, what about you and Enzi?" CC asked as all the guys crowded him. "What do you mean; what about me and Eternity?"

"Well how far have you really got?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"And that's all we needed to know." Ashley said with a sly smile. "We are your best mates; we know you've done it." Jake explained before Andy could ask. "What does doing it mean?" Emerald asked in a small confused voice. All of them had forgotten she was there because she was always quiet. Jinxx stuttered, trying to find a way out of telling her and was thankfully saved when the girls returned, giggling about a joke Eternity had said about Ashley's perverted mind. "Okay this is how it's going to go down." Angelina finally said after all the girls had calmed down. "What's so funny?" Jake asked with a confused expression. That only started them off again, giggling and trying to stop. "No but seriously, people will be here any minuet and we need to get ready. "First things first, we need to get changed." With that they all walked into the back room then closed the rock over to get some privacy from the guys.

When they finally came out they were all in their black and red shirts, had black skinny jeans and big heavy boots, Sandra was complete with her sunglasses. "You guys would be amazing strippers." CC said in a perverted voice, gaining glares from everyone else. "What? Why are the dudes pissed with me, I didn't say anything against them!" CC said, trying to get some answers for the annoyed looks he was receiving. "There are girlfriends!"

"Oh yeah..." Everyone just sighed and hit CC in the arm and waited for someone to show up. It wasn't long before the whole place was packed again. "Okay, I don't wanna fuck around and waist; time lets just do this and see how it played out. All the vampires set out and, in a group of about two-hundred, jogged out of Tilette and started picking up the speed as they reached the forest. Angelina, Eternity, CC and Andy were at front and lead the others to the extremely clean building, stopping right in front of it. "Okay, we go in, we save those who are trapped and we trash a load of shit but we kill no one unless its self defence, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Angelina said loud so everyone could here her. There was a cheer in return and with that they all stormed into the building, breaking the door and creating a crash that would defiantly inform the slayers of their arrival. A few red lights went off and flashed around the building as a load high-pitch beep echoed around the building. Andy and Eternity were next to each other as Andy led her to a certain room. Together they broke the door down and an old man hanging from chains lifted his head to look at them and then smiled. "Hey Venom, were gonna get you out of here." Andy said as he ripped the chains from the ceiling. After Elwood had died their powers had slowly been returning, to there relief. "Why thank you Andy and who is this?" He motioned to Eternity after rubbing his now free wrists. "This is Eternity, the love of my life." Andy answered, flashing Eternity a kind smile then turning back to Venom. "Now get out, wait outside and we will be a few minuets, just don't get caught." Andy said and Venom thanked them before walking out, wincing every time he took a step because of the pain it caused. "Now we fuck this place up and run." Andy said, smirk on his face and mischief showing in his eyes. Eternity nodded and they walked out to see chaos before running around and joining the riot. The slayers had nothing to fight back with, nothing to protect themselves of there base with, all they could do was hide away and hope for the best. Andy turned to see Violet, Cherrie and Berry all tormenting a terrified slayer, a slayer he recognised to be the one who had tortured him so much, and laughing at how easy it was. He smiled as the red haired lady backed up into a wall sunk to the floor, trembling and looking around with fearful eyes.

The whole place was a wreak, tables where turned over, walls had scratches and holes in them and a few flames burnt paper and other small objects. "You slayers all have ten seconds to get out!" Angelina shouted as loud as she could before counting to ten slowly. Everyone fled the building and the vampires all set it on fire, smiling as the red and yellow danced around and devoured the once sheet white building. Andy walked over to Venom and looked at the cut and grazes that were scattered over his figure. Eternity joined him and cleaned out the wounds with a first aid kit someone else had brought. "Thanks you guys, I'll see you around." Was the last thing Venom said to them before disappearing behind a load of trees. The vampires all took one last look of the burning building before all turning to Angelina who was ready to give more instructions. "We will meet back at the secret place tomorrow, until then you speak of nothing to do with this." She said loud enough for everyone to hear then started walking back with Andy, Eternity and CC. As they walked, Eternity took a quick glance back and let a small gasp escape her lips as she saw the face of Elwood appear in the haze of the fire before being swallowed up by blazing flames. A cold chill ran down her spine but she shook her head in disbelief and continued walking with the others, turning back every so often just encase. The whole way Eternity felt as if she was being watched and she knew she was quietly panicking but just kept telling herself she was being silly and tried to forget about it, despite how scared she was.

"How'd it go?" Sammie asked as soon as the vampires came up from the glistening water. The four of them just nodded, feeling extremely tired, and went to sleep.

OXoxOX

"Can we get something to eat? I want chips!" Jinxx complained at the hunger he was feeling. Every one just rolled there eyes at him and soon agreed that Willow would stay in the cave and look after Emerald whilst the others got some food.

They walked out of Tilette and back to the tour bus. "Okay, we drive to the closest town and eat something then go back, I don't want to be to long and leave Willow all by herself." Angelina said as she took the drivers seat. Silently, Eternity sat on the sofa in his bus and looked out of the dirty window until she saw Elwood, just standing there. For a second, Eternity swore the bus slowed down and Elwood was getting closer by the second. She quickly shut his eyes in hope that it would all go away but as soon as she opened them Elwood's face was right in front of her, a menacing smirk on his face. Eternity jumped in fright and fell off the seat. The image of her enemies face faded away but was replaced by the worried faces of her friends. "What the fuck happened?" CC asked with a shocked expression. "I- I don't know." Eternity answered before getting to her feat ad walking to her bunk. "Seriously Enzi, What happened?" CC asked, knowing it was something serious. "I just- It doesn't matter." she said then sat on her bunk and looked at her nails as if they where the most interesting thing in the room. Everyone, except CC and Andy, walked out and they sat down next to her and asked what happened again, there expressions were as serious as there voice's. "I saw Elwood's face and it scared me, okay?" she was annoyed, she absolutely hated to admit she was scared, it made her feel weak and the other two knew this. "Look, throughout this whole thing with the slayers I have been absolutely terrified and so has everyone else, no one blames you if you're scared and what do you mean when you said you saw Elwood?" CC asked.

"He was right in front of my face."

"But he's dead..." Andy pointed out, being the one to kill the bastard.

"Unless he's messing with your head." CC said his theory but got questionable looks from Andy.

"He's sort of dead, his body won't work but his mind is still awake and he is toying with your head. He's gonna try and drive you insane." Eternity only nodded, she was completely confused and just wanted to sleep for a bit. She closed her eyes and the other two walked out, not wanting to disturb her. When they walked into the room everyone shot them interested expressions and obviously wanted answers. "Elwood is haunting Eternity even through he's dead. We gotta look out for her because being haunted by your worst enemy can drive you insane, and that's exactly what Elwood wants." CC explained and in return everyone slowly nodded as no one fully understood what was happening. "Where's Eternity now?" Jake asked as he noticed his friend wasn't present. "She's just sleeping." Andy answered before sitting in-between Jinxx and Ashley. For a few minuets everyone sat around in silence, the only thing to be heard was the gentle hum of the bus engine that was slowly sending everyone to sleep. Andy had slowly been drifting off into sleep but quickly jumped up when he heard Eternity scream from where she was sleeping. With everyone, except Angelina, following, he rushed to his bunk and looked at Eternity as she slashed about with her eyes tightly shut. He called her name, trying to pry her from sleep but was unsuccessful. CC gently touched his friends arm and Eternity's eyes shot open as if CC had a magic touch. "What in fuck's name is happening?" Angelina shouted as she walked through to the room, she had just parked the bus outside a small fast-food place and was desperate to know what all the noise was about. Eternity looked around to see everyone's eyes on her and suddenly felt scared, she hated being the centre of attention and just wished she could turn invisible or teleport to somewhere else. She looked out of the window to see that they where outside a diner and decided she needed to change the subject. "So, shall we go get some food?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Everyone just nodded and walked out from the bus and decided that all the humans would go in and get something to eat and all the vampires would go around and find some people to eat. They found a small gang of teenagers that where doing some graffiti and decided they were perfect targets.

There attack was silent, not one sound was made as the group knocked all teenagers out and drank one dry each. "What about this one?" Andy pointed to the small boy that was left as he slowly started to regain consciousness. "Knock him out again and give him to Emerald." Angelina said before wiping her mouth and walking to the front of the diner and signalling to the others to hurry up and eat.

Eternity jumped as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her behind one of the buildings walls then a soft pair of lips brush hers slightly before kissing her passionately. She automatically knew it was Andy and kissed back with a small smile. He pushed her back against the wall of the diner, deepening the kiss. When they pulled back Andy looked at Eternity seriously but still had her pressed up against the brick wall. "Why where you screaming when you woke up?"

"I saw Elwood again but he was killing everyone I knew and loved." Eternity answered with a serious tone, she didn't want to even think about it but knew she had to tell Andy at some point. He leant down and kissed her again but this time more gently before pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you that he will never hurt you or anyone you know, he's just fucking with you but it's not real." He reassured. "I just want it all to end." Eternity mumbled before they kissed again. Andy's lips moved from her lips to her neck where he softly bit the skin. "Bite me vampire." Eternity said and Andy pushed his teeth onto the soft flesh slightly harder, electing a small moan from Eternity. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he continued to suck her neck. "We have to get back to the others." Eternity mumbled as Andy continued to kiss her. "I don't want to." Andy whispered back before biting down slightly harder and gaining a louder moan from Eternity. "Come on, they will be wandering where we are."

"Let them wander." Eternity just gave up arguing and instead went with it; she was enjoying it just as much as him. Andy's lips connected to Eternity's again as they kissed each with force. They were soon interrupted by the sound of all there friends clearing their throats and Eternity could feel herself blush. "So where leaving now." Jinxx said awkwardly after a few minuets of silence passed. "Sorry if we interrupted but there are bunks in the bus just as long as you warn us so we can block out the sounds with some loud music." Ashley said with a cheeky smile and then winked at Andy. "I think where going to be fine." Andy answered. "But what about your 'situation'?" Ashley asked, pointing to the bulge in Andy's pants. Andy cursed under his breath before answering, "It will just die down." All the guys snickered and went onto the bus, followed by everyone else. CC was carrying the body of the unconscious teenager and Sammie had some food in a bag for Willow.

"Finally!" Willow said as she saw the others emerge into the cave. "Okay, I have food for you." Sammie said as she passed her friend the bag of snacks. Next to willow, Emerald was sitting on the floor and looking at the body of the teenager that CC held with wide eyes. She didn't want to kill him. CC saw this so he scratched the surface of the kids skin, drawing blood and making Emerald feel even more hungry then she already was. "Emerald, where gonna wake him up and then teach you how to feed yourself." CC said and she nodded her head slowly as the teenager opened his eyes slowly and then screamed in fear. He wriggled out of CC's arms and ran around the cave with no where to go. Emerald couldn't help but get up and chase after him, quickly catching up and jumping onto his back. She forced her teeth into his neck but didn't hit the vain so she pulled out and he threw her off him. "Find the vain before you bite."Andy shouted his advice and she made a mental note to do so. She got back to her feet and again jumped on the boys back as he continued to run around. It wasn't long before she was drinking the very last drops of blood from his system and climbing off his limp body as it fell lifeless onto the cave floor. CC walked over to the body and turned it into ash before sweeping it into the glowing water that absorbed it and beams of purple light stuck out from the intense blue before it returned to it original colour. They all took a second to look at the water until three girls swam to the surface and they instantly recognized them to be Violet, Cherrie and Berry. "Hey you guys." Jake said with a small smile before walking to the back of the room to sit down and lean against the cave wall. They all aid there hellos' and started talking for a bit. "So, what's the plan?" Cherrie asked Angelina who looked at her then thought about it for a second before realising she had no idea. "Have you heard any news about the slayers?"

"From Amelia I heard that they are arriving in a few days and storming this place, didn't you know? It's the most talked about thing in Tilette." Cherrie informed. Amelia was a spy. The government had assigned her to get a bug in on the slayers and had paid her millions for the information she provided. "Shit, a few days? We need to get ready; we need something to fight back with!" Angelina said in a panicked voice. By this time she had everyone's full attention as they looked at her with shocked expressions, there was no way they could get prepared quick enough. More vampires where now in the cave and all of them knew about the attack that was threatening to kill them. "Okay, I know we are in a real shitty position right now but we can do this if you contact every vampire you know and tell them to get down here with supplies, I don't know how where going to do this but if we give up now where going to fucking die. This is only stage one, there is so much more yet to come but we will soon spill the blood of those who want to end our lives!" Angelina shouted as she stood on the large table in the other room and looked down at all of those around her. Everyone nodded and slowly started to leave to do as instructed. Jake was looked at Angelina as she hopped off the rock and she gave him confused eyes. "You okay?"

"You are so organised and just fucking amazing." Jake said before hugging her tightly. "Is there anyway where going to be able to get out of this alive?" Sandra asked.

"Does anyone ever get out of life alive?" Andy answered but it was said as a statement more then a question. "Come on, look on the Brightside guys, we all have each over and if we do die it will be in the presence of the ones we love." Sammie said, joyful as usual. She was always there to cheer everyone up with her bright, bubbly personality. "Sammie has a point." Ashley commented as he hugged Willow with one arm and she in return wrapped an arm around his waist.

The group of friends all sat down and slowly fell into the sleep and waited for the next day to arrive. As they did drift of the only thing on there minds was the fact that the slayers attack was due in a few days, not enough time to prepare for it properly and not enough time to warn every other vampire.

OXoxOX

"Okay, nobody walks off; if we are separated we walk straight back to this bus and meet back. If someone doesn't return within an hour we go looking for them and two people stay here and wait just encase they comeback. Eternity, Sammie, Jinxx and I all have our phones on us and you guys need some phones." Angelina said as they all hoped out of the bus and into a town, they were looking for supplies encase the slayers blocked the way in and out of Tilette. "Well we have Christmas sorted." Ashley said sarcastically and Angelina glared at him. "No lip!" She said before stepping into the small town, hand entwined with Jakes. "What sort of weapons are we gona get here, no one has any sort of gun license or something like it." Sandra pointed out. "Were vampires, we fight with dignity, not with weapons. We have our fangs and our strength and that's all we need. Angelina answered.

They had gone into a few food shops and brought tined fruit and crisps and other things for the humans to eat and then went on a search for some blood to store. The humans all covered there eyes as the vampires cut innocent people and stored there blood in plastic containers. They threw all the bottles of blood into a separate bag from the food and started heading back. "Okay, are we all here?" CC asked as they stepped onto the bus and put the stuff down. He turned round and counted them all, pleased to see they were all there. "Let's just get back." Eternity said as she walked over to the couch and let herself sink into the soft cushions.

The ride to Tilette was silent but quick. They all headed back to the cave, tired of being in the same place all of the time. "I can't wait for this to be over." Eternity moaned for the millionth time. Everyone nodded and then busied themselves with looking around. "This is fucking ridiculous, there has to be something to do!" CC said, aggravated and bored. Everyone tried to think of something but was interrupted by a loud crash. After a second of looking around in shock they all dashed out of their hideout to see what it was. The swam out of the lake to were the constant noise was coming from and saw the walls of Tilette being knocked down and slayers running in, stakes in the air as they charged and screamed, grabbing the attention of all the vampires and making there presence known.

In a whisper Angelina said, "This is it, it's began."

**Yaaaay I'm back from holiday! I also had a friend over for a few days so I couldn't update then either, but now I have and it feels awesome! I love writing this story :D Anyway what do you think of this...? There's a lil bit of a cliff hanger there, even I'm excited to see what happens, because I honestly don't know. So anyway pls review and I will give you cyber cookies and love you forever!**


	20. Chapter 20

"GET INSIDE!" CC yelled as an explosion sent a wave of flames into there direction. All the vampires pushed the humans into the water and helped them to the cave. They all sat on the ledge and anxiously waited for the noise and explosions to end. "What about my parents?" CC suddenly said then got up to rush out and save them. He was stopped by Eternity and Andy, who grabbed one arm each and pulled him back. Despite his attempt to struggle free the two of them together were stronger and he had no way of escaping there grip. "If you get killed now you won't be able to see how they are." Angelina pointed out. She didn't want any harm to come to CC's parents, they had treated her like the family she had always wanted and she loved them as if they where her parents. CC stopped fighting against his friends and just fell to the floor with only sadness showing in his eyes. In the corner of the room, Emerald sat with her legs tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped protectively around them as hot tears fell from her sad, green eyes. Sammie saw this and walked over to where the small girl sat then wrapped her arms around her in comfort. Andy walked over to her as well and knelt down to her height and softly smiled. "As long as you trust all of us and no one else you will stay safe." He promised before getting back up and walking over to Eternity whom was comforting CC. There where a few more moments of silence before Sandra spoke up. "Has anyone else noticed how quiet it is?" She asked, making everyone realise the noise above them had stopped. "I will go up and see what it is." Andy volunteered and, before anyone could stop him, dived into the water and out into were the slayers had attacked.

As he emerged from the water the sight in front of him made him want to kill every slayer out there. Rubble and broken buildings were everywhere. The shops he had gone into so many times before where just completely smashed up. The whole place was grey and black, a cloud of dirt had gathered in the air, making even the sky the same dull colour. His eyes bulged at the sight of a teenage boy, trapped under a pile of burn building. He quickly went to help the boy but before he could reach him he disappeared. Andy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then inspected the area the boy had been in. '_this isn't right'_ He thought to himself then got up and dashed to the safety of the cave before anything else strange happened. Stopping in his tracks, he realised that if he went into the cave he could be leading people to his friends, instead he sat on the floor and waited to see how things where going to play out.

Five minuets passed and a deep, jagged voice caused Andy to jump. "You're not going to lead me to them then?" It said before the familiar face of Gerard appeared from a cloud of dust. "Oh you're fucking me!" Andy's tone was aggravated as was his facial expression. "You might as well give it up, I killed Elwood." Andy then pointed out and gained a smirk from Gerard. "He was nothing compared to what I am. You spent all your time and energy on killing him when you should have been killing me, the true leader of all the slayers." Andy's eyes bulged at his stupidity; he should have worked it out. "How long do you think your friends will stay hidden, huh? How long until they come out and look for you?" Gerard lent in close to Andy and whispered, "You've killed them all." He took a few steps back and laughed as Andy looked down in shame then leaped for Gerard, who dodged, resulting in Andy falling face first onto the dirty ground. "Dumbass." The slayer said before spitting on Andy. The Vampire got back to his feet and glared at Gerard. "And I also here my old pal, Elwood is haunting one of your friends or is she more then that? You seem extremely close." Andy growled then walked up close to Gerard. "How the fuck did you know about that?"

"I have been watching you VERY closely over the past week and you're literally telling me everything." Gerard said, smirk still in place on his lips. "I am going to fucking kill you!" Gerard didn't answer, just smiled further.

OXoxOX

"I'm going to look for him." Eternity said after a few minuets of anxious waiting. "Eternity, you can't, you just can't." Willow said calmly but Eternity ignored her and dived into the water, quickly followed by CC who didn't want her to go. "Enzi!" He yelled as he reached the surface then grabbed her wrist to pull her back down until the site of the, now ruined, Tilette, distracted him. As they both looked around, jaws hanging low, they didn't notice Gerard walking up behind them. He was about to knock them both out but Andy let out a scream, making them turn in his direction and dodge Gerard's attack. "Don't make it hard, I can't be bothered with it." Gerard said in an aggravated voice. "You fucking bastard!" Eternity yelled then bit the slayers ankle, drawing his foul green blood and causing him to tumble to the ground. "You will pay for that, bitch!" He spat, holding his ankle. The two vampires took this as their chance to get out of the water and get to Andy. "Hey baby." Eternity said to Andy as she hugged him tightly. "Holy shit dude, what happened to your leg?" CC asked, looking at the large gash that was seeping his golden blood. "Can you walk?" Eternity asked as she looked at it. Andy just nodded and pulled himself off of the ground, wincing slightly at the pain. "Why can't Slayers just fuck off?" Andy asked, anger tinting his voice as they all walked back to the cave. "Gerard, get the fuck away from here, we will settle this later." CC said and was about to head into safety but Gerard's voice pulled him back. "Tomorrow at the old fighting grounds. You bring your vamps and I'll bring my slayers and we will kill whatever survivors you have left."

"No deal."

"Then I'll kill you all now. Your choice, show up tomorrow or get killed." With that, Gerard disappeared and the three vampires returned to their hide-out.


	21. Chapter 21

After receiving the bad news, Angelina was freaking out. "This can't be happening!" She yelled as she paced the cave. "Don't worry, there's always hope, I promise you we will get out of this." Jake reassured her and wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from pacing and making her hug back tightly. "We need to get everyone we can; we are not going to back down." Andy said with determination in his voice. He had his arms wrapped around Eternity protectively and every now and again placed a soft kiss on her head. "We won't have enough vampires, we will be outnumbered." Angelina pointed out. The cave went silent for a few seconds before Jake spoke up. "Turn us into vampires." His voice and face held no emotion but inside he was completely terrified. All eyes where on him but all other humans where nodding in agreement. "We are not changing you." Angelina said sternly. "You need more vampires and we need to help in someway." Jake tried to convince her but she just shook her head and took a step away from him. "It's not happening."

"Please Angelina."

"NO!"

"I'm begging."

"I'm not doing it, there's no reason you should have to go through with it!"

"There is!" Jake was now shouting as well.

"There isn't!"

"I want us to be the same! I want to help you and my friends!" He yelled as loud as he could then whispered, "I want us to be the same." His breathing was slightly jagged from shouting and his heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard. "I don't want to hurt you." Angelina spoke in the same quiet way Jake had. "Please." Was all Jake said and it fell quiet for another two minuets. "Guys, although I hate the idea I think we should bite them. If there willing to do it, it could work out okay. We won't want to kill Ash all the time" Ashley looked at Andy with scared eyes but Andy ignored him and continued. "And we need everyone we can to help us." Angelina closed her eyes in thought for a few seconds them opened them and looked directly at Jake. "I'll do it." She said unsurely. "Is everyone else okay with becoming a vamp?" Everyone nodded slowly and they agreed on who was going to bite who. Jake was first and the others all decided in watching so they could mentally prepare themselves for what was about to happen.

Angelina slowly walked up to Jake and he wrapped his arms around her them shut his eyes tightly and waited for her fangs to pierce his flesh. She could smell the blood running through his body, she could almost taste the sweet liquid and quickly found the vain in his neck and sunk her teeth deep into it as fast as she could. As she drank from him, she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of his warm, thick blood running down her throat but it was soon all gone and he felt his legs buckle. Before he died, Angelina injected venom into his veins and he instantly felt pain wash over him. Jake yelled out in pain and started shaking violently. Angelina gently put set him down on the floor and called for someone to give her blood. CC did so ad she fed a small amount to Jake, who consumed it quickly before his eyelids felt heavy and his world turned black.

Everyone had fell silent as they watched a single tear fall from Jakes eye. "Holy shit." Ashley said quietly. The band had all seen it before but only had faded memories of it and reliving the situation was one of the worst things they ever had to do. Sammie had a terrified expression, she had never seen anything like that before and it had scared the shit out of her. Jinxx saw this and waked up behind her then wrapped his arms around her, making her jump slightly then cuddle into him. "I guess we should get this over with then." Jinxx said quietly then kissed Sammie on the top of her head before releasing his gentle grip from her and walking over to Andy, the one who was going to bite her. Sammie was to be bitten Eternity at the same time as Jinxx and they linked hands as they waited for the vampires to bite them.

In the corner, Emerald watched with frightened eyes as the vampires bit the rest of their friends. Sandra went last and tried to hide her fear but found it hard. "I promise I will do it as quickly and as painlessly as I can." Eternity said before digging her razor sharp white teeth into her neck.

It was soon over, all the humans where lying on the ground with pained expressions on their faces. Angelina was sat by Jake and held his hand as he shook in pain. "They will all wake up in a few hours. Till then we need to gather up all the vamps we can." CC said. "What about Emerald, we can't let her anywhere near the fight." Andy pointed out as he walked over to the young vampire and forced a reassuring smile. "Any young vampires say here and look after each other. There should be at least one more so Emerald won't be alone." Angelina said as she got up and walked away from Jake. Emerald wrapped her arms around Andy's legs and hugged them tightly making him wince from the fact she had caught his cut but still smiled, he and Emerald had a special connection. "I don't want to die." She whispered so quietly that Andy only just heard her. His smile turned into a concerned frown. He bent down to her height and looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise that we are all here to ensure no harm comes to you." She nodded and he told her she should probably go to sleep. Again she nodded and closed her eyes, feeling tired anyway.

"I think we should all go to sleep." He then said and everyone nodded. Angelina walked over to Jake and slept close to him and Andy went over to Eternity and tightly hugged her as she let a single tear fall down her cheek. "I can't take it. We turned all our friends into vampires and now were going to have to do one of the hardest things ever. I just want to end it all, I don't know if I can take the pressure." She whispered as they laid down to sleep. "My main task in all of this is to keep you alive, nothing comes before that. As soon as anything threatens your life I will tear it to fucking pieces. And they wanted to become vamps; you have nothing to feel guilty for." He said and she nodded before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The vampires where woken up by Jake, who was panicking. "Jake, calm down." Angelina desperately tried to calm Jake down as he gasped for air. Andy rushed over to his friends' side. "Jake, you don't need to breath, remember." Jake nodded and, despite how weird he felt, stood up and tried to ignore it. "I fucking ache all over." He complained loudly then raised his arm to his neck where two bite marks sat. "That bloody hurts." He whispered as he rubbed the small cuts. Angelina hugged him softly and whispered 'sorry' over and over. "Hey, it's okay." Jake said in a small voice and then hugged back tightly. "Okay hears some blood but where running low so there's only a little bit." Eternity said as she handed Jake a water bottle half full of the red liquid and without saying a word he gulped it down in one. "Now we just have to wait for the others to wake up." CC said as he looked around.

OXoxOX

It had been an hour and everyone had woken up and other vampires had agreed to meet up at the fighting grounds, prepared for war. "How long until we need to be there? CC asked and everyone shrugged. "I don't even know what the time is." Angelina admitted and everyone nodded. "Can we leave later, I feel like shit." Sandra groaned then clicked her neck. "I don't know, we should probably go as soon as possible." Angelina answered. "Is everyone okay to walk around outside?" Everyone nodded and they started walking towards to pool of glowing water. "Wait, what about Emerald?" Andy asked as he looked back at the little girl. "There's no one to stay with her, she's going to have to come with us." Angelina said and the young girl jumped into the water, ahead of everyone else. They quickly followed and stopped as soon as they saw the damaged place. "You think anyone made it out alive?" CC asked but no answer followed. "Look, we can sort this out later, right now we have to get out of Tilette and at least find out if its day or night." Angelina broke the short silence. They walked out of the vampire city, being carful not to stand on any of the ruins. Andy had Emerald on his shoulders and they had soon all walked out into the human world where the sky was dark and the stars broke out from the black yet didn't help light the space around the vampires. "Okay, its night, can we at least get a few hours of sleep." Sandra asked then sat down, followed by everyone else as they where all tired.

"Okay, we need to get going." Angelina said then started walking towards the tour bus. "Where are we going?" Andy asked as he stepped on to the vehicle. "There are these old fighting grounds that have been used for slayers and vampires for over three-thousand years. Where going there to fight in what could possibly be the biggest war and the war to end it all." CC explained as he shut the door and then walked over to the drivers' seat. "How are you feeling?" Angelina asked Jake, who just shrugged slightly and sat on the couch. "I fucking hurt." He answered after a bit and Angelina nodded in understanding. "It will get better surprisingly quickly." She said back then sat next to him. Silence filled the bus as they all mentally prepared themselves for battle.

Three hours passed and they had arrived close to where the fight was going to start and through the windows of the bus they had a clear view of Gerard with thousands of slayers behind him, all armed with stakes. "I don't see our guys." Jinxx said in a worried voice as they all desperately looked around for some vampires. "I guess we go out there then." Angelina's voice was unsure. They started walking back but Eternity turned back around and bent down to look at Emerald. "You have to stay here and promise me you wont move, stay away from the windows and don't draw attention to yourself. If anything happens, hide away and if anyone finds you run like hell. Don't trust anyone who isn't us, no matter what. Can you promise me that?" Emerald nodded and ran into one of the bunks and hid under the covers. Eternity joined her friends outside and looked directly into Gerard's ice cold eyes. They didn't notice there own army gathering behind them but whipped there head around at the sound of a single twig snapping from underneath someone's foot. The vampires where all dressed in black but there eyes where an intense white, almost silver. There expressions where determined as they all showed there fangs.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Angelina shouted and behind her, the army cheered. Gerard raised an arm, electing a roar from his slayers. "Let's do this." Ashley whispered just loud enough for his friends to hear. Angelina, who was at the very front, started marching up to her opponents then started running, followed by every other vampire and, although their army was slightly smaller, they went in head on without any hesitation. As the two groups closed the gap between each other, no one heard any noise, despite the yelling and screaming. It wasn't until the two forces collided that realisation hit them and the sound returned. Eternity was ripping out the throat of a young slayer who was dressed in a dull brown, like all the others. Andy was busy ending the life of someone else but still kept a close eye on the girl he loved, refusing to let her out of his sight. CC also kept glancing back at her, not wanting any harm to come to her. Jinxx and Sammie where working as a team, both of them not being very strong yet they killed together. Ashley, Willow and Sandra had team work as well, Sandra tripping someone up and Willow helped Ashley rip said person apart, literally. Limbs where thrown everywhere as the golden blood of vampires mixed with the green of slayers in mess on the floor where dead bodies and suffering people laid. Jake was running, trying to catch a slayer, but tripped over the body of a fellow vampire. He looked down and felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He hated every second of the fight; he was the guitarist of a band, not a warrior. He wasn't prepared to kill. As he took a minuet to think he didn't notice the slayer he had been chasing was now running up to him, stake up high and ready to strike. He would've killed Jake if Sandra hadn't noticed and pushed the slayer down to the ground where Ashley and Willow finished him off. Jake's head shot up and he nodded his thanks to Sandra. She nodded back then ran over to where her friends were taking down another guy.

Andy punched someone in the face, finishing them off and making them collapse the ground. He spun around, shocked to see Gerard right in front of his face. "You're not doing to bad." Gerard said with his trade-mark smirk. Andy just rolled his eyes. "Let's do this all ready." He said, tired of the slayer. They lunged for one another, both growling.

Eternity was fighting off three other women. They all had her surrounded and had menacing grins plastered on their faces. Eternity thought a plan over through her head and quickly ran forwards, kicking the first girl then moved her arm back to the girl who was standing behind her. She hit her noise, making the slayer wince in pain and move back. Quick as a flash, Eternity had two of the girl on the floor with blood pouring from many wounds on there bodies. The last one just stood there, not showing any emotion except anger. "Bitch." She spat before charging at Eternity, who dodged and then punched her rival in the nose. The brown clad girl recovered quickly and threw a punch at Eternity then another and then kicked the vampire in the knee, making her topple over. She brought her stake up over her head and brought it down. Eternity rolled over as quickly as she could and got to her feat at an astonishing speed. She bent the slayers arm back until it let out a sickening click and then did the same to the girls jaw and threw her dead body onto the blood-stained floor.


	23. Chapter 23

Eternity had her hands bawled into fists and was about to punch someone but an image of Elwood took over her sight for a split second, shocking her and making her fall back. "Holy shit." She whispered to herself and winced as she pulled her body off of the ground and got ready to attack. She was easily taking people out with the help from other vampires.

CC wasn't having much trouble either and had soon found Violet and teamed up with her. "So how have you been?" She shouted over to him as she tripped one guy up. "Y'know, been better. How about you?" He asked as he kicked someone in the head. "Same." She said as she tackled a tall man to the floor and tried to disarm him of his stake.

Ashley had been separated from Willow and could no longer see her, making him more scared then he had been throughout the whole battle. He pushed his way through the many other people around him, occasionally throwing punches and kicks but still not seeing Willow anywhere. He yelled out her name but there was no reply, just more shouting and yelling and sounds of war. He whipped his head around and saw Andy and Gerard tackling each other, both yelling out and growling. Andy brought one of his long legs up and kicked Gerard in the chest, hard. The slayer stumbled back but simply shook it off and charged at the tall vampire. Andy saw a chance, his mouth was open wide, revealing his fangs and Gerard's neck was exposed. He could smell the slayers foul blood but ignored it and aimed for the long, thick vein but ended up face first on the ground due to Gerard dodging the attack. "Dumbass." The slayer spat and started kicking him violently in the chest and sides. The vampire curled up in a ball in attempt to block the attacks but could still feel the stabbing pains. He wandered why the slayer wasn't just going to kill him but was thankful for it anyway. He soon found himself getting back up, anger was powering him now and he felt as if he had no control over his body or actions and without even thinking about it, lunged onto his opponent and started punching as hard as his body would let him. "You... annoying... fucker!" He yelled in-between punches as he sat on Gerard's stomach and felt the power he now had. The sound of the slayers noise cracking brought an evil smile to Andy's face and he continued to hit him. He didn't know what had happened to himself, he had never really been violent, not to this extent and now he was getting pleasure from beating up the man that had started all of this. He got off of the slayers now unconscious body and kicked him one last time before leaving him on the ground to be trampled on by others. His fist collided with someone's face as he started walking and they fell straight to the floor with a bleeding noise. He passed Ashley who looked at him with worried eyes. "Have you seen Willow anywhere?" He asked but Andy just shook his head and asked if he had seen Eternity. "Maybe there together?" Ashley suggested.

"We could be looking for ages. Have you seen the size of this place?" They agreed to look around together and took out the odd slayer but that wasn't there goal. "I see Eternity!" Ashley said after a few minuets of wandering around. He pointed to where she was easily fighting off a few slayers. "Thank fuck, but what about Willow?" Ashley looked around in panic but still couldn't find her. Andy ran up to Eternity, taking out a few of the guys around her before asking if she had seen her. Eternity just shook her head and looked over to Ashley. "How long had she been gone?"

"I dunno, I'm just worried." Eternity nodded and put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder then moved her elbow back and hit a slayer that had tried to sneak up behind her. The two men in front of her both wore shocked expressions as she kicked him to his death. "Sorry about that." She said before tripping up another guy and taking care of him. "You are way too relaxed." Andy said, obviously impressed but at the same time slightly concerned. "Well, y'know, after a few of these things they slowly start to get easier." She answered then quickly warned the other two to look behind them. They dodged an attack and that was the end of another two slayers. "Okay, we can ask everyone to look for Willow and also search ourselves but I'm sure she's with someone fighting her way out of this hell."

"She hates fighting." Ashley pointed out and Eternity rolled her eyes at his negativity. "Look on the Brightside." She said before walking in front of the two and taking a few more guys down. "You are a fucking fighting machine!" Ashley exclaimed as she stormed through the crowds of people. People where dropping like flies but the slayers where slowly outnumbering the vampires. "Okay, now we have a problem." Eternity said as a crowed of slayers surrounded them. "Now what?" Andy asked. "We don't panic. Andy, you know how to do that weird flame fang thing, set the ground around us on fire." Eternity instructed and he did as told, creating a ring of fire around the three of them and protecting them. "Slayers HATE fire, it reacts with there blood and kills them pretty quickly." Eternity explained in a rush and the other two just nodded. "And how do we get out of the fire?" Ashley asked doubtfully. "We can touch fire all we like and it doesn't really effect us."

"Cool." They concentrated on attacking those around them and, after a long fight, had them killed. They Took a moment too look around and all stopped to look at the suffering and dying. It was horrible. "Where winning." Eternity pointed out as she saw that there side was winning. "Well that's great, but where's Willow?" Ashley asked, sounding desperate. The fight was starting to die down, to everyone's relief. "Shit, Ashley, come look at this." Andy said in barley a whisper. Ashley looked at the ground where Andy had his eyes fixed on something and when he saw what that was, he broke down.

**A/N Sup :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Jake had kept an eye on Angelina throughout the whole fight but found that he had to be saved by her numerous times. "Shouldn't I be saving you?" He pointed out, receiving a small laugh from Angelina. "What, are you implying that, because I'm the girl in this relationship, I can't look after myself?" She asked then broke someone's arm off as if to make a point. Jake quickly shook his head. "No, no. I just- doesn't matter." He cut himself off then continued to punch a guy in the face. There were only a few hundred slayers left, much to the vampires surprise, they all thought they were going to die in battle but as the sun started to set they could see the numbers of slayers decrease dramatically. "You think there gonna fight until the end or fuck just fuck off." Jake asked as he took a second to look around. "They have no choice but to stay until the end of the battle. Basically, we are all trapped here until the battle is declared over."

"Well that's settling." Jake said sarcastically. He was about to jump into an attack but an ice-cold hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down to the ground where he came face-to-face with Gerard. "Tell Andy to get here, NOW!" The slayer ordered with an angry tone and a scowl replacing his infamous grin. Jake scrambled onto his feet and informed Angelina what Gerard had demanded. "Call off the slayers and I'll call off the vamps." Angelina's voice was confident as she stood over Gerard with her arms crossed over her chest. The slayer got up from the ground and took a second to look at the stake he was holding in his hand before throwing it to the floor. The slayers that were still alive all instantly stopped what they where doing and whipped there heads around to look at their leader. Gerard simply showed them all that he held no weapon and soon all the slayers had thrown there stakes onto the muddy ground.

"Stand down, Gerard has agreed to fight someone so we can end this bloodshed." Angelina shouted and the vampires retracted there fangs but there eyes stayed the same glistening white colour. Clouds had started spreading across the sky and gave the place a dark feeling. Soon rain had started to pour onto the fighting grounds, creating small puddles and muddy patches. The grass seemed to die at the touch of the fresh water and was soon stomped into the muddy ground by people's footsteps. The cold droplets of rain cooled Andy's face and he looked up to where they were falling from and let them mix with his hot tears.

Gerard called for Andy and, cautiously, the vampire got up from where he was kneeling and walked over to the slayer. "I though I had killed you!" He spat, venom tinting his voice. "You really think a few punches where going to kill me? Idiot! Now, we will fight here to end this, no weapons and no one else just you and me." Gerard's eyes sparkled as if he knew how the fight was going to play out but Andy didn't let that faze him and get kept glaring at his enemy.

Everyone cleared the area and as Andy turned his head to the left where he saw Eternity having to encourage Ashley to get up and away from where the others where going to fight. As the bassist stood up he held a large object close to his body and hugged it tight whilst Eternity looked down at the floor so no one could see her saddened expression.

"One final fight." Andy growled as he turned to look back at the slayer standing confidently in front of him. Everyone watched intensely as Andy lunged at Gerard, who also charged and soon they where both throwing and dodging punches. Gerard pushed Andy to the ground and punched him hard in the stomach. The vampire needed a way to get his enemy off of him and brought his legs up and kicked him in the balls. Gerard winced and quickly stood up, cursing under his breath. Andy took this as his chance to get up and then punched Gerard to the ground. He stomped on Gerard's chest over and over until he finally heard a crack. "You fucker!" Gerard yelled then got to his feet, holding his broken ribs. "You will fucking pay for that." He hissed then limped towards Andy and pulled out a knife. The vampires eyes went wide, he had no weapon. Eternity let a loud gasp escape her lips at the sight of the cold metal. She began to run towards the two but CC saw it and soon held her back. "You know you can't, its there fight and we can't intervene, despite the fact that Gerard is cheating." He told her and she nodded and hugged CC as she watched Gerard graze Andy's cheek with the weapon. He then through the knife and it stuck into the vampires shoulder. He cried out in pain then pulled it out and threw it to the ground, Gerard may have cheated but he wasn't going to lower himself to that level. "You are an idiot, aren't you?" Gerard smirked then pulled another knife out and walked towards Andy. He tried to stab him but Andy caught his arm then threw it down so Gerard took another shot and, again, his attempt failed. He then threw a punch at the vampires' face, something that was unexpected, and sent him flying to the ground where he raised the knife with an evil grin. "Don't do it!" Eternity pleaded and tried to fight from CC's grip again. Andy moved his head so he could see Eternity but Gerard soon forced his head back so he was looking at the slayer. "You can look at me whilst you die." He slowly brought the knife down but before he could touch his weapon with Andy's stomach, the 6'2 vampire kicked him in the knee, making his legs buckle and him stumble back. Andy jumped to his feat as quickly as possible then ran over to Gerard, who stabbed him in the leg and punched him in the stomach. "You're just not going to give up, are you?" Andy said in an irritated tone. The slayer replied by pulling the, now stained, metal weapon from Andy's leg then shoved it into his ankle. "Fuck this." Andy winced then grabbed hold of Gerard's face and started forcing it to the side.

There was a blood curdling scream followed by a sickening crack and the sound of everyone else gasping as Andy fell to the ground next to Gerard. CC let go of Eternity and she ran over to Andy and crouched down beside him with tears threatening to escape her eyes. The rain still fell onto them as he smiled up at her and she returned it. "You did it." She whispered and with the last bits of energy he owned, he cupped her face, leant up and kissed her passionately. She kissed back for as long as she could then stared into his now blue eyes. "Look, Eternity, after all of this I've realised what I have wanted for so long, I want us to be together forever so, will you marry me?" Eternity's eyes sparkled and a small smile crept onto her lips as she slowly shook her head.

"...No..."

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**I wrote this with a huge evil smile on my face and I know you're gonna hate me but that's just the terrible person I am ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

Her answer wiped his gentle smile from his face and replaced it with a saddened frown. "Why not?" He asked in a small voice and Eternity's smile grew a little more. "Because I love you more then anything." Andy gave her a confused look and she continued. "Married couples settle down, have kids, and lead boring lives. After a while, they get bored with each other because they know its forever. I want to travel the world with you and have more adventures together, not sit in a room looking at a load of wedding magazines. I love you and I want to stay with you and maybe when were older I will marry you, but right now were so young and we have our whole lives in front of us." Andy was now smiling and, again, he leant up and kissed her. "Being turned down has never felt so good." He whispered before connecting there lips again. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes again, smiling slightly before he spoke up. "How is she?" Eternity shook her head and then helped him to his feet and walked over to where the rest of their friends stood. There was no slayer in sight as they had all fled at the end of the battle and only a few vampires remained. Eternity showed Andy to where Ashley was leant over, holding Willows hand and weeping loudly. "She's dead." He whispered quietly and Eternity let tears fall. "No! She can't be! She promised to hold on!" Eternity yelled as she looked down at her best friend. Willows eyes where shut and she lay in a pool of her own blood and an astonishing amount of deep cuts placed all around her body. Andy and Eternity both knelt down to the ground over their deceased friend laid and silently cried. Willow had always been there for Eternity; ever since they had met they got along so well. They would support each other through tuff times and no matter what they where always there to help and support one another. Eternity couldn't stand looking at her friends' corps any longer; she got up and bolted to the forest close by. It was a place Eternity knew so well and she knew exactly where she was headed.

"She's going to do something stupid." Andy whispered to himself. He could just feel it inside him. Ignoring the extreme agonising pain in his leg, Andy got up from the ground and ran after her with all he had. He had Eternity in his sight but his heart almost stopped when he saw that they where on a cliff and she was headed for the edge. His body was begging him to stop running but he couldn't just let her jump so he pushed himself further then he ever had and caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her with a tight yet gentle grip as she struggled and screamed against him. "Fuck off!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle her way out of strong hold. There was no use, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon and soon she stopped thrashing about and put her head in her hands as she cried over her friend. Andy softly shushed her and smoothed down her hair as he hugged her and rocked her slightly. He led her to where a small cave-like feature provided shelter from the endless rain and sat down with her still in his arms. Eternity cried into his chest until she had fallen into a deep sleep. Andy looked down at her with tears brimming his eyes but let the slightest smile creep onto his lips at the sight of her sleeping and leant down and touched her head with his lips.

"_You all think you're safe and it will last forever, but it won't. You can kill you're enemies but only one thing can kill you're thoughts." Elwood smirked down at Eternity before slicing her throat with a golden knife. A trickle of blood followed the gleaming metal and he watched it as if mesmerised then dug it in deeper, sending a numb sensation all the way through the vampires body. He pulled it out again and then through the weapon and replaced it with a wooden stake that had silver patterns around it. "How long can you live with this, Eternity? Every time you sleep I will be here, torturing you. We are going to have some fun!" His voice was as cold as ice as he started piercing her heart with the weapon and sent an extreme pain throughout her whole body. She yelled out in pain and started thrashing about but it only made Elwood's smirk grow wider and soon he had the whole stake in her heart and she could no longer move, she just watched as a dark blanket covered up her sight._

Andy hadn't fallen asleep, despite how much he needed it he stayed up and tried to sort out all of his thoughts. He looked down at Eternity as she started wiggling and whimpering in her sleep ad all of a sudden was yelling out as if she was in a hell of a lot of pain. "Eternity! Wake up!" Andy shouted in a panic as he shook her body in an attempt to wake her. Five minuets passed before she shot up with a scared expression. She looked around and her eyes locked with Andy's shocked ones. Relief flushed through her body at the sight of Andy and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "What happened? You wouldn't wake up." He said softly with a slightly worried and saddened voice. "Elwood." Was all she said back and it was enough information for Andy. He felt anger boil through him but kept it inside and hugged Eternity for a few moments longer before suggesting that they should head back to the others. He struggled to his feat and together they walked back.

"Where in fucks name have you two been?" Angelina asked in a worried tone then saw their depressed expressions and showed them to the tour bus where the soft sounds of sobbing could be heard. Eternity walked over to where Ashley's bunk was and called his name in a quiet voice. He pulled back the curtain of his bunk and looked up at Eternity with red, puffed up, tear filled eyes. "She's gone." His voice was barley a whisper but Eternity still heard him. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes, trying to not break down again. "Look, I know nothing I say can make the pain go away but all of us can get through this as long as we rely on each other but if you ever need to talk, I promise I will listen." She pulled away from the hug and forced a comforting smile. "Thank you." He whispered in a small voice before letting his heavy eye lids close.

"Fuck!" Andy yelled then punched the wall of the bus, making the whole thing rattle and shake. CC, Angelina, Jake and Jinxx all rushed into his room to see what had happened but before they could ask he snapped at them and ordered them to leave him alone. They did as told and let him have some time and space alone for a while.

A few hours past and the sun was high in the sky. CC cautiously called Andy's name and the tall vampire approached him. "What?" He spat, clearly in a bad mood. "You need that all stitched up." CC signalled to his cut up leg. Andy had pulled the knife from it earlier and it had been bleeding ever since, it had been a miracle he hadn't died from losing to much blood but he was starting to feel incredibly dizzy, not that he was going to admit it. CC sat him down on the couch and placed a towel under his injured leg so blood wouldn't spill all over the furniture. "How are you and Enzi doing?" He asked as he cleaned out the wound and prepared to stitch it up. "It's good." He answered as he lent back in the seat and felt himself slowly drift off. CC Spent about half an hour on fixing up his leg and then a few other wounds that seemed pretty deep and started a conversation with Eternity after putting a blanket over Andy and clearing up his things.

"CC, what do I do? I can't sleep, I'm too scared!" CC looked at her with sympathetic eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, but I think I know someone who can. Violet said she was very involved with spirits and people getting haunted. I will ask her as soon as I next see her." CC said and Eternity thanked him. "I dunno what I would do without you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. He hugged back and rested his chin on her head. Eternity soon felt her eyelids drop and, despite how much she was trying to fight it, she was falling asleep. CC saw this and picked her up and gently set her down in Andy's bunk and she let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

**Hi :D I'm going back to my sisters place for a few days so I won't be updating again but I will do another long chapter or post a few more or... well you get the picture. Hope you're enjoying the story so far so please review it makes my day :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back again :D**

_Eternity was lying on the floor, slowly bleeding to death as Elwood looked at her with a wide smirk spread across his face. "Let's cut up something a lot more precious now, shall we?" Suddenly Andy appeared from no where, tied up and struggling against the rusty chains. The stake Elwood held was now right where Andy's heart was and Eternity tried to force out a scream but couldn't find the energy. "Quick and painless or slow and torturous?" He teased. Eternity was struggling to keep her eyes open by now and could feel the, once strong pain, subside into a numb sensation. Elwood saw that she was about to die and swiftly stuck the weapon into Andy's chest, making sure it was the last thing Eternity saw. _

"NO!" Eternity yelled as she shot up from the bunk with sweat on her head but a cold chill running though her body. A hand gently touched her shoulder, making her jump up in shock and whip her head to where Andy was looking at her with concerned eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept properly in months. Deep, dark circles sat under his bloodshot eyes. His lips where chapped and the only colour on his skin was from the large amounts of wounds. He had been sleeping on the sofa but could feel that Eternity was distressed. As soon as he head her scream he shot up from where he was and rushed to where she had been sleeping. "What time is it?" She asked in a small voice. "Early morning." He answered and then wrapped his arms tightly around her. They both laid there heads on the soft pillow and drifted off into sleep.

OXoxOX

"Okay, where will we find Violet? Angelina asked CC as she sat in the drivers' seat and he sat next to her. "There going back to Tilette to help rebuild the place."

"And we can help as soon as we have Elwood out of the way." CC nodded in agreement as Angelina started driving towards the destroyed city. It wasn't long before the silence was broken by Sammie. "Do we have any blood around? Emerald is hungry." In her arms she held the young girl and smiled sweetly at her. "We will stop in a bit." Sammie nodded and walked back to where Jinxx was sitting and sat on his lap. "We will stop later." She informed him.

Sandra could hear the soft sobbing of Ashley and stood outside of his bunk then called his name in a quiet voice. "Come on, you can't stay in here for the rest of your life." She said after he pulled back the curtain. "What's the point?" He whispered. Sandra took off her sun-glasses and looked him dead in the eyes. "Your friends and everyone who loves you. You still have a whole lifetime to live and, sure, this is going to scar all of us for the rest of our lives, but we have to be strong. We all have scars, some bigger then others and some easier to see but you should show that scar off, it's a symbol of how strong you are and proof you can get through the hard times." Ashley didn't have any reply, Sandra's words where flooding his thoughts and she could see this. "Why don't you think about it for a bit?" He nodded then thanked her as she left him to his thoughts. "How's Ashley?" Jake asked, worry tinting his words. "I'm not sure; I don't think he's going to be too bad but... I dunno." She answered, placing her glasses back over her eyes. Jake nodded slowly then looked down. They were all missing Willow; it was hard without her light voice thinking of ways to cheer everyone up. "What about Tilette? It was in ruins." Images of the burnt down city ran through his thoughts, making him feel saddened. It had been such a beautiful place filled with friendly people and interesting animals and creatures. "It can be fixed, I'm sure of it." Jake just nodded and looked down. Sandra sat next to him and looked at his face through her dark glasses. "Why did you leave the band?" He asked suddenly. "I think CC is an amazing drummer and he is "a great mate but why did you go?"

"Andy was a fucking vampire and I couldn't deal with that shit back then, not to mention Eternity being around, I couldn't coup mentally." Jake just nodded and they then hugged each other tightly. "You're enjoying yourself in modern day escape though, aren't you?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I miss you guys like fuck but I'm enjoying myself in that band, the guys are brilliant." Jake Smiled at Sandra and released his grip from her. "Good." He said simply. There heads shot up at the sound of footsteps and saw Eternity sitting next to Sammie, Jinxx and Emerald. She mindlessly played with her scruffy hair for a few minuets, staring into space, before greeting everyone a good morning. "How are you feeling?" Sammie asked in a sweet voice. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath. "Where's Andy?" Jake wondered out loud. "Sleeping, he's fucking exhausted."

"Hun, what's on your mind?" Sammie asked, obviously seeing that Eternity was being bugged by something. Eternity didn't answer, just continued twiddling her hair through her fingers and sat in silence. "Look, why don't you go take a shower and relax for a bit? It'll make you feel so much better." Eternity nodded slightly and got up. "Thanks." She whispered as she passed Sammie then headed into the direction of the bathroom where one small shower stood.

Sighing, Eternity closed the door, peeled off her cloths and stepped into the shower then turned it on and let the steamy hot water cover her. It calmed her and helped her feel less tense but she still had so much on her mind that it hurt. "It can only get better..." She reassured herself but didn't believe it. Sighing, she left the comfort of the shower and looked into the mirror. It was clear to see how stressed she was just by looking at her eyes. She dressed herself in all back then did her hair and makeup, once again, all back. A thick layer of eye liner and mascara. She rolled her eyes at the sight of her own appearance and walked out of the bathroom. She noticed the bus had stopped moving and gave everyone a questioning look. "There's no way where there yet." She said. "You where in there pretty long, we were all starting to get worried." Sammie answered. "Where going to get food, do you wanna come or wait here and we can bring some back." CC offered as he walked towards his friends. "I think I'm gonna come." She answered with an unsure voice. "What about Andy?" She then said suddenly. "Emerald is going to stay here encase he wakes up and I doubt any slayers are gonna try and piss us off anymore." Eternity slowly nodded and CC walked towards her then engulfed her in a tight hug. "Come on." He said softly as he pulled back. As they walked outside they saw Sandra, Jake and Ashley where already there. "Hey Ash." Eternity said in a small voice. "How are you feeling?" The two asked at the same time then flashed each other small smiles. "Come on guys." Angelina said softly as she led them to where a few people slept inside a tent. They where thankful for this, none of them where in a suitable state to run after anything.

They all fed and went back to the bus with bottles of blood for the other two. Eternity let her mind wander as she was outside, imagining of her friends, including Willow, sitting in an un-ruined Tilette, laughing and messing about. Andy and Ashley making up rude jokes and throwing food at each other with massive grins plastered over their faces. As she thought of this she let a small smile creep onto her lips and a tiny tear escape her eye. "Enzi, why are you crying?" CC asked with a worried voice, brining her from her trance-like state. She just shook her head a little. "I was just imagining something." She said then opened the bus door and stepped inside where Andy was playing with Emerald. He looked up at his friends and they all said there hello's. "We got you guys some blood." Eternity said as she sat next to Andy. "Thanks." His voice was quiet and he forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "How's the leg?" CC asked before the silence could build up to much. "It's not that bad. Thanks for stitching it up and I'm sorry for yelling yesterday." He looked down, slightly ashamed of himself but everyone assured him it was fine.

Andy hugged Eternity and she wrapped her arms around him as if her life depended on it. "We better get into Tilette then." Angelina sighed and everyone nodded before following her out o this bus, Andy limping.

**So wassup! How are you all? Did ya miss me? ^_^ this may seem a little rushed but I'm as tired as fuck. I woke up at 4:30 AM to get home before lunch. It was like six hours straight of sitting in a car doing fuck all! And that is actually surprisingly tiring. Any way, I hope you're enjoying it and please review cus it means so much to me, it really does. X x**


	27. Chapter 27

As they walked in to Tilette they all silently noted that there was no guard anymore, just the corps of one. There mouths dropped open as soon as there eyes looked over the ruined town, what had once been a beautiful place was now covered in grey ash. A few people could be seen clearing up and looking for survivors. The small group of friends all walked up to where the vibrant heads of Violet, Cherrie and Berry could be seen. Sammie had Emerald in her arms so the young girl wouldn't trip over all the rubble that the others where having a hard time to avoid. "Hi you guys." Violet greeted them in a saddened voice as she picked up a slab of broken building and threw it into a large plastic box. The others said there hello's and also helped pick up a few pieces as they started asking questions about getting haunted.

"Why are you asking all of this?" Violet asked with a curious voice after CC had thrown a load of questions at her. "Well you see, Elwood is haunting Eternity's dreams and we need to stop it." He explained before pulling a large, broken bit of wood from the ground and revealing a dust covered hand. Eternity covered her mouth at the sight and everyone looked away except Violet who carefully uncovered the body. CC looked at the face and instantly recognised it to be his father. "Shit." He whispered to himself before rushing off with tears glazing his eyes. Eternity and Angelina both gasped when they saw who it was and quickly looked away, not being able to face anymore pain. Violet could see they where having a hard time and called Berry over before asking her to take the body away. The blue haired girl nodded and did as asked. "I'm going to go and see if he's okay." Jake shouted over his shoulder as he ran after his friend. For a few more moments there was a silence that no one knew how to fill. "Do you guys wanna come back to the bus for something to eat?" Eternity offered in a small voice after a while. The three other girls simply nodded and they all headed back to the temporary home.

"I'm going to check up on CC." Eternity said as she showed everyone to the front room then walked out to the bunks where she went to see if CC was okay. She found him on his bunk, sitting next to Jake in silence. No emotion could be seen on his face, just plain nothingness. "Christian, are you okay?" He shook his head but still kept a straight face. "We invited the other three over if you wanna join us and have something to eat." He looked Eternity in the eyes and nodded and followed her out as well as Jake.

When they walked into the living area they were hit by the very strong smell of blood. It was so thick in the air that they could almost taste it. Angelina walked out with a few bowls, all filled to the top with crimson liquid that had steam rising from it. "It is hot so be carful." She warned as she placed a bowl in front of everyone then handed them a spoon. The liquid warmed them all as they ate in silence, the only thing to be heard was the sound of the spoons hitting the bowls.

"Fuck I needed that." Andy said as he finished and placed his bowl down on the table in front of him. The others nodded in agreement. "Okay, so you want to know about death and getting haunted and all that shit?" Violet's question received nods from everyone else and she began explaining all she knew and what she thought was happening. "I have heard of this happening before but never dealt with it. Normally when a slayer is killed that's it but Elwood obviously attached his mind with Eternity's before he was actually dead so my guess was his death was slow and painful." Andy nodded at that, he made sure it was agonising. "Okay, I have to be honest, I'm not completely sure of how to deal with this but burning the body could work, if not then where going to have to do some weird spiritual shit to get him the fuck out of your head." Eternity didn't like the sound of weird spiritual shit but was willing to do anything to get Elwood out of her thoughts; she just hoped that burning the body would be enough. "I have a question." Jinxx said. "Shoot."

"If he is in her head then how is burning the body going to help?"

"He can only be in her head when her body is at rest so when she is sleeping or something, other times it needs somewhere else to stay and if it doesn't have anywhere else to go it will just burn out." Jinxx nodded slowly although he was more confused then ever. "Where did you leave his body?" Sandra asked Andy, who just looked at her bluntly. "You do remember where, right?" Sammie asked as she looked at him with concerned eyes. "Well... I..." He stuttered. "Don't worry, we will help." Cherrie offered with a small reassuring smile. "Thank you so much." Eternity said before getting up and clearing away all the bowls. "We should probably go and help clean up Tilette again." Angelina said as she got up, followed by everyone except Andy, who waited back for Eternity. "Where'd everyone go?" She asked as she walked back into the living room area. "They have all gone back into Tilette." He informed before taking her hand and leading her back into the ruined place. "We have some more boxes and things so just put rubble and stuff in there and when it's full leave it and get another one, there are certain people taking the full boxes away. If you come across a body ask either Cherrie or Berry, there taking them away so that later on we can have a funeral and a big gathering." Violet informed as she started picking up large pieces of broken building and throwing them into one of the boxes. "Oh, and the boxes are over there." She added whilst pointing toward where a small pile of plastic boxes sat.

The group where cleaning up for around three hours before deciding to call it a day. "We will see you tomorrow." The other three vampires said as they walked away in a separate direction to the others, who walked over to the tour bus. "CC I'm so sorry about-" CC cut Eternity off before she could finish. "Please, just don't." She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. He forced a small smile onto his lips and showed Eternity before bidding her a goodnight and walking off into his bunk. "I'm going to crash on the couch, give CC some space." Sandra said as she pulled out one of the extra blankets from a cupboard. Everyone nodded and walked silently into there bunks.

Ashley his under the covers, he was so cold and lonely, he missed Willow. He tried to imagine her next to him but it was no where near as good as the real thing. His mind wouldn't let him rest, Willow was the only thing he could think about and it was driving him insane. Hot tears started to spill from his eyes as he remembered the image of her limp body as she bled to death.

"_Ashley, I can't feel anything." She whispered as he grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay Willow, we will get you help." She just shook her head. "I know I'm going to die." She stated no emotion showing in her voice. He shook his head as he let tears drip from his eyes and onto the muddy ground. "I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes._

Ashley let hot tears burn his ice cold cheeks as he replayed the last moments of Willow's life. He softly whispered her name as he continued to think about the past. He remembered the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. At first he thought she was beautiful but only felt lust towards her but after her but after getting to know her and learn what her personality was, he began to feel love. He had fell for her and hit the ground hard. He was glad that it was her that made him feel special and he was also thankful that he got the privilege to be with her but inside he knew it wasn't long enough to be satisfied with. He wanted her forever, not just the amount of time he got. More tears trailed down his skin as he continuously whispered her name in hope that she could hear him. "I love you." Was the last thing he said before falling asleep.

CC sat up in his bunk with his body wrapped in the covers. He was silently thinking everything threw. He couldn't believe he had lost his parents, he knew it was likely, but he didn't have any reason to believe it until he saw the body. The pain was overwhelming, he had lost a good friend and both his parents within a week but he still hadn't shed a single tear. He was trying to be strong, to put on a brave face and prove that nothing could harm him or get to him but inside he was breaking. He had nothing to look forward to, nothing to keep him going except his friends. He felt lower then ever and just couldn't deal with it. He quietly climbed out of his bunk and over to where Ashley was quietly snoring. He looked under to bed to find a stash of booze and carefully picked up a few bottles before heading back to his bunk. He placed it on the duvet before seeing what he had picked up. A few bottles of beer and two large bottles of vodka. He didn't like the idea of drowning his sorrows but was willing to do anything to get rid of the pain and it was the quickest and easiest option available. He opened one of the vodka bottles and took a look at the clear liquid before gulping some down and wincing as it burned his throat. He was drinking quickly, trying to get drunk so all his pain and agony could be forgotten and it wasn't long before he was on the second bottle.

Jinxx had Sammie tightly in his arms and was looking her straight in the eyes. "Marry me." He said suddenly, making Sammie's eyes go wide. "W-What?" She stuttered and Jinxx repeated what he had said. "Okay." She whispered. Jinxx let the sides of his lips turn up so he was smiling and he copied him before they locked lips.

Jake was smoothing Angelina's hair down as they both talked about the slayers. "What about the surviving slayers? They can still hurt us."

"They will be so much weaker now they have no leader, there's just no point in them hunting us anymore." Angelina informed him and he nodded slightly. "Thank god, I couldn't stand another fight." He said and she nodded in agreement. "Thanks for being there for me." She softly whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Eternity and Andy where both so tired but couldn't bring themselves to sleep, they needed to talk to each other but couldn't find a subject they wanted to speak about, only one they had to. "I promise, one way or another, we are going to get that bastard out of your head."Andy said comfortingly. Eternity thanked him and he nodded slightly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and she returned the words. "When this is all over we can go away together." He said, thinking about the future. "What about the press, there going to want to know what happened."

"I'll think of something." He said before kissing her on the top of the head and falling asleep.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my laptop hates me...**


	28. Chapter 28

It was another morning that Eternity had woken up screaming in a pool of her own sweat. Andy was up beside her with the same worried expression he always wore when she was woken like this. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she couldn't get the image of Elwood cutting up her friends out of her head. She looked down at her arms, the slayer had cut there in her dreams and she could almost feel the burn that the golden knife had caused. Andy wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "Don't worry, it was only a dream." He cooed comforting words that only had a short term effect. As Eternity calmed down she thought she could smell something. "Is that alcohol?" She asked as the aroma filled the bus. Andy narrowed his eyebrows and stepped out of the bunk to se that they weren't the only ones who noticed. "Have you been drinking?" Sandra asked him, he just shook his head and advanced towards the scent. He was led in between two bunks, one belonged to Ashley and the other was occupied by CC. Everyone knew that Ashley was the one most likely to drink but when they pulled back his curtain they saw him sober, with confusion in his eyes. "I thought there was a rule about knocking? Anyway who has the booze?"

"We thought you had it...?" Sandra said before turning around and looking at the bunk CC was in. "CC?" Andy called quietly but there was no answer. Sandra walked over to his bunk and pulled back the curtain to reveal him out, cold, with an empty bottle of vodka next to him and another bottle in his hand that was three quarters full. Eternity was now with them and looking at CC in shock before taking the bottle from his hand and walking to the bus door and throwing it out. "Hey! That's from my stash!" Ashley protested after seeing that CC had took most of it. "And it wasn't cheep!"

"I don't care how much you paid for it; all alcohol is being thrown off of this bus." Eternity's voice was firm; but she was doing this fro CC after all. Ashley mumbled something to himself before handing Eternity all of his beer but made sure not to let her see his last bottle of vodka. "And the vodka, I can smell it Ash" Eternity demanded and put a hand out so Ashley could give it to her. "I don't have any vodka; the smell must be from CC." He spoke a little too quickly to be believable. "Ashley..." She looked him in the eyes but he didn't give up. "I won't let him anywhere near the vodka, he won't even know I have it just please let me keep it, PLEASE!" Ashley begged. He had thought about drinking his problems away and wanted the vodka to stay, just so he knew that if he ever needed it, it would be right by him.

"This isn't just for him, you and I both know how much you enjoy getting drunk and were not in any position to look after you when you're fucked up." Ashley slowly handed her the bottle and frowned as he watched Eternity pour the contents on the floor outside before chucking the bottle into a near by bush. At that moment, Jake, Angelina, Jinxx and Sammie all walked over to everyone else were. "Has someone been drinking?" Sammie asked as the strong smell hit her. "Yep. Watch out for CC, when he wakes up he is going to have the hangover from hell." Sandra said before going into the kitchen and turning the coffee machine on. "We have blood y'know." Angelina called after her. "I wanna see if vampires really can eat and drink proper shit." Sandra called back. "Can you make me some?" Eternity asked and Sandra gave her thumbs up to confirm. "Ugh, shut up." CC grumbled from under the sheets. "Morning." Angelina said in a cheery voice. "What time is it?" He asked in a rough voice. "Time you should be up." He just grunted and sunk further under the covers. "You wanna coffee?" Sandra asked from the kitchen. "Fuck yes." He answered. "It's in the kitchen, come get it." She teased after making the drinks. "Why Sandra, why?" He asked with slight sarcasm tinting his words. "Because teasing people with hangovers is bloody fun." CC grumbled something again, he didn't want to risk opening his eyes encase the room was too bright. "Andy, mate, please get my coffee for me, I will pay you and everything." Andy smiled slightly and picked up two of the mugs from the side, handing one to Eternity and the other to CC. "Thank you." They both said as they took their drinks. "We should probably go back to Tilette and help clean up." Angelina said and everyone nodded. "Wait, I need to know hoe Andy's leg is." CC said, rising from under the covers and cautiously opening his eyes. "It hurts like a bitch but I will live."

"The stitches still in?"

"Yep, thanks for helping me with that." CC answered with a nod and then got out of the bunk. "Holy fuck." He mumbled as he stumbled and leant on the wall for support. "CC, we don't mind if you stay here and sleep off the headache. Emerald is still sleeping so she shouldn't disturb you for a bit." Eternity said and he smiled at her before returning to the bed. "I promise I will help a little later." Everyone walked out from the bus, trying to forget there problems and stepped into Tilette. People were still picking up the mess but it was clear that it was going to take a lot of time. "Do you think it will ever be the same?" Angelina asked sadly. Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulder in support and she leant into his side. "We can remake it." He reassured. "You can remake the town but you can never remake the ones you lost." Ashley whispered to himself so quietly that no one else could here him. "Look, we start of small and we can turn it into something amazing, trust me." Jinxx said, trying to keep positive. A few girls, looking around 30, approached the group of friends with small smiles. "Excuse me, are you Andy?" A blond girl with chocolate brown eyes asked. The tall vampire nodded and she smiled again. "Thank you for ending the war." She said and the girls behind her nodded in agreement. The blond girl then leant on her tiptoes and kissed Andy's cheek. The other girls did so as well before walking away. Eternity was looking at Andy with a raised eyes brow and he looked back at her. "They kissed me, not my fault." He said in defence. Eternity let out a little laugh, the first genuine laugh since the war. Her bright smile caused Andy to smile as well and he leant down to peck her lips. "Better?" He asked as he returned to his original height. She nodded slightly. "Uh, guys, we lost Ashley..." Jake said as he noticed their friend was no longer present. "Oh crap." Eternity said before walking back to the bus to look for him.

"CC, have you seen Ashley?" She asked after looking around the bus quickly. "No, no one else is here." He said and Eternity thanked him before rushing back out and telling the others he wasn't in the bus. "We could spread out and look for him." Sammie suggested and they did so. Sandra headed towards the cave they had sheltered in for so long and heard heavy sobbing as she emerged from the water. "Ashley?" She called when she saw her friend huddled up in a corner. "What's the matter?" She asked with concern clear in her voice. "Just Andy and Eternity, they r-reminded me of what I l-lost and what I'm never going to h-have again." He said in between cries. No one had ever seen him this broken before, he had literally no control over the pain he was feeling. Sandra was unsure what to do, just sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you want some time to think?" Sandra asked in a kind voice and Ashley nodded. Without another word, Sandra got up and left her friend to think. She informed her friends where Ashley was and that he was thinking. "Andy thinks he knows where Elwood's body is so as soon as we can where going to go find him and watch the bastard burn." Angelina said with a small smirk. Eternity was thrilled about the whole thing; she needed to sleep without the worry of her mind being taken over by the slayer. "Ashley normally just needs a little time to rebuild his strength; we just have to be considerate, which means no lovey dovey stuff when he's around got it?" Sandra said and everyone nodded and started helping clear up Tilette whilst they waited for Ashley.

**Hey ppl :D I know this chapter may seem the slightest bit pointless and for that I am sorry but hey, nobody's perfect. Oh by the way, anyone reading this a led zeppelin fan? I was just wandering because I was listening to some of their stuff earlier and I REALLY like their music and I'm babbling so... yeah... Anyway, reviews? Pwetty pwease? *puppy dog eyes* xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Andy was in the drivers and was driving to the forest where he had left Elwood's body to rot. Just the thought of seeing his sickly pale face again sent dead mans hands shooting up his spine and made him shudder at the sudden chill yet he kept his face straight and his focus on the road ahead, He needed to do this for Eternity. The sky was dark and a few dim stars made a feeble attempt to light the vampire's path as he sped down the roads, carful not to hit anything or anyone. Andy was the only one up, he had been driving in the dark for over three hours but didn't care; he just wanted to get this over with. His body ached and screamed for him to rest but he wasn't going to give into the throbbing headache or the sting in his bloodshot eyes. He didn't know how long it would be before Eternity would wake in a panic but he knew that when she did, he wanted to be there to calm her and tell her everything was going to be okay, because deep down he knew that everything would end happily, it just had to.

Feeling the need to sleep getting stronger, he turned the radio on and hoped the noise would keep him up a little longer. Kerrang! Radio sounded and Andy smiled as he heard Alice Cooper's song 'poison' seep through the speakers and he softly sang along with the lyrics. The song ended and was replaced by the news updates. He didn't pay much attention until the mentioning of his band. "It has been over three months since anyone has seen or heard anything about the band Black Veil Brides. Fans, friends and family members are all traumatised and devastated at the five men's disappearances along with modern day escapes drummer, Sandra Alvarenga and Jinxx's girl friend, Sammie." The female on the over end of the radio had a hint of sadness in her voice as she stated the last date and time the band had been seen. "The mother of Andy Biersack, the bands front man, was in tears after not being able to contact her son and asks him that all she wants is a phone call or letter. And in other news..." Andy turned the radio off and pulled into a car park so he could think. He had no idea what had happened to his phone but he did no that he needed to call his mum. He made a personal note to ask Eternity to borrow her phone before walking to the back of the bus where Eternity was sleeping. He looked down at her and noticed that she was fidgeting and whimpering slightly, her night terrors beginning. Andy frowned and shook her gently to save her from the fear and panic but she didn't wake. He shook her slightly harder but, again, her eyes stayed glue shut. Andy leant down so he was just above Eternity and in her ear he whispered, "Eternity, you need to wake up now." Like his voice was magic, her eyes shot open and she was looking straight into his tired eyes. "What's happening?" Her voice was groggy as she was still half asleep. "You where having a nightmare so I woke you up before it got really bad." He informed and Eternity smiled her thanks then sat up. She noticed that the sun was starting to break through the cream curtains and gave Andy another weak smile. "No point in me going back to sleep now." She muttered, though it was more to herself. She got out of the bunk and walked into the kitchen where she tried to get some water from the tap but to her strong disappointment the bus was out. "Just great." She muttered. "Okay, I'm in a bad news, let's wake the others and spread the hate." She said as she walked back towards Andy, who couldn't help raise his eyebrows and chuckle at her. "You know just how to keep the peace." She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment. "Seriously, CC and Jake in a bad mood is just the recipe for disaster, I swear the two could create world war three with there bitter words." He continued with a playful smirk. "Fine, I will suffer by myself." She crossed her arms over her chest and mock pouted. "If it makes you any happier, I will suffer with you." Andy offered with a large smile. "Please do." She agreed and let out a small laugh as Andy put on his best fake frown. "Any better?" He asked as he let his smile come back. Eternity just nodded. "I have a question to ask you..." Andy started.

"Shoot."

"Can I borrow your phone? I really need to call my mum." Eternity nodded and pulled the devise from her pocket. "I think you have about five minuets before the battery dies." She informed as she handed it to him and he nodded his thanks then typed in his home number and waiting for the phone to pick up.

On the third ring, the worried voice of Amy answered. "Hello?"

"Hi mum, it's me, Andy." The other end went silent for a few seconds and the vampire wasn't sure if she had hung up. "Oh my... Andy, is it really you?" She sounded as if she was crying, which she probably was. "I'm so sorry I haven't called or anything but some stuff has happened and... well I can't say anything because you wont believe me, but I promise I'm okay and I'm missing you and dad."

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, You will tell me exactly what you have been doing and you will tell me in person, I want you home as quickly as possible." Her voice was firm but quivered slightly. "Mum, there's stuff that I badly need to take care of first, but I'm coming home soon." There was a heavy sigh on the other end before an answer. "I just want you home." She whispered, making Andy feel incredibly guilty. "What about your fans, there all worried!" She panicked. "Can you post something on twitter? Just that where all okay and were coming home?" Amy agreed to do so and he informed her that the battery on the phone was low and after hundreds of goodbyes, they finally hung up. "So, how'd she take it?" Eternity asked as Andy handed her the phone. "Well, I owe her a pretty good explanation."

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"The truth: Nothing more and nothing less."

"You mean your going to tell her you're a vamp?" Andy only nodded in response with his facial expression completely serious. "What about the fans, you can't tell the whole world of our existence."

"The tour bus broke down and we where in a place where there was no signal and no many people where pacing. We decided to look around the woods by us but got seriously lost and two months later we found our way back."

"Rock-stars lost in forest for two whole months and made it out alive?"

"It's a work in progress." He admitted sheepishly. Eternity nodded slightly. There conversation was interrupted by Ashley, who mumbled something to himself when he discovered there was no water. "Morning Ash." Eternity called to him and he walked towards them, still looking ruff but better then before. They were all going to need time to heal from the gaping wound that Willow's death had left them with but Ashley had defiantly taken it the hardest. "We have no water..." He said quietly and the other two vampires nodded. "We only have blood, and were running low on that as well." Eternity informed. The mention of the crimson liquid made all of there mouths water but they knew they had to save it for when it was needed instead of when it was wanted.

Not long after, Emerald woke up and ran up to the group with the cheeky smile they where all used to seeing by now. "Hi Emerald." Andy said as he bent down to the girl's height and hugged her lightly. "Pick me up?" She asked with the same wide grin plastered over her face. Andy ignored the pain in all his joints and lifted her up to his height. Of course she loved him being so tall; it was fun for her to be up so high. Andy winced slightly as the extra weight put to much pressure on his leg but he sucked it up and smiled at the young girl's happy expression. "You know your leg is never going to heal if you keep doing stuff like that." CC said mater-of-factly as he walked out from his bunk to where the others were. "Morning to you too." Andy smiled. "Hey CC, I have none you for years and I have never heard you say something so intelligent and... caring." Eternity joked. He let out a little laugh at what she said. "I love you." Sarcasm was clear in his voice. Jake and Angelina were next to wake up and join the conversation, followed by Sammie and Jinxx; who still hadn't told anyone they were engaged. Sandra was last to wake up and when she did she had her sun glasses cover the circles under her eyes; she still needed more sleep, just as everyone else, Andy especially. "Okay, so where are we and where are we going?" Angelina clapped her hands together and let determination show in her voice. "We are going back to the forest we where in earlier and we are currently in a random car park." Andy informed before stifling a yawn. "I know where that is, why don't you take a little nap, you look shattered." Angelina offered and Andy nodded, putting Emerald down. Everyone walked to where the sofa was to let him sleep and Eternity informed them about the lack of food and water. "Well where we park the bus we can get a few bottles of water stock up on blood." Angelina said, plan ready as usual. "How are you always so prepared?" CC asked with a voice that was full of disbelief. He had pushed all bad thoughts to the back of his mind and refused to let any sadness show, and everyone could see he was doing it. "Magic." Angelina answered CC's question before getting up and walking over to the driver's seat. "How the fuck dose she even know what direction it's in?" Jinxx wandered loudly, receiving shrugs from everyone else.

Forty minuets passed before they arrived at the small gas station. "Finally!" Eternity rose from where she had been sitting. Andy had woken up a few minuets again and was just as happy to be able to get off of the bus. As they all stepped into the outdoors they felt the cold wind hit their faces but welcomed the sensation. "Okay, who wants to get the water and who wants to get the food?"

"I'll get the water..." A load of voices sounded. "Eternity and I will get the blood." Angelina rolled her eyes and the two girls went in search of food.

"I just want this all to end so I can sleep and eat and joke about and... UGH!" Eternity said as she walked next to Angelina, who nodded in understanding. "We just need to get rid of Elwood, help the guys deal with the press and clear things up with everyone who needs to know and rebuild Tilette, then it'll be over and we can go home." Angelina reassured but they both knew it would take some time to rebuild the whole city. "Shit... I just thought, what do we tell Willow's family?" Eternity's voice was shocked then a frown replaced her worried features. "I can't believe she's gone..." Angelina muttered. "She didn't deserve to die, none of the vampires did." They both nodded in agreement and looked down sadly. The two continued to walk around for a bit but were stopped by two men, dressed in grey with hoods covering their faces. They held up crow bars and demanded for the two girls purses. "Fuck you." Eternity spat. One of the men approached her and swung his weapon but before it could hit her she caught it and yanked it out of his hands. She smirked up at the now defenceless man and walked towards him. Angelina was also pacing towards the other guys and with out a sound they killed them and stored there blood in containers. "I know they where bastards, but I still can't help and feel bad." Angelina sighed then shook it off and put the containers in the black bag she was holding. "I think we have enough for now, we can always restock later on if it's needed." Eternity nodded and the two headed back to the bus where the others were waiting. Andy handed a bottle of water to the two vampires and they took them before drinking half the clear liquid. "Thanks."

"Okay, we can all go find Elwood and burn the fuckers' body." Angelina said as they all walked into the mouth of the forest and were swallowed by the vast amount of trees. Andy leaded them to where he was sure he left him to die. They passed the large white box and decided that, it too, should be burnt down. CC was the one to do it and they all watched as it burnt down and a silver-blue flame danced around the ashes for a second before burning out. "Holy crap, the flame was silver!" Jake exclaimed, looking at the pile of rubble. CC explained the unique colours that everyone had and soon they where walking again. They were soon looking down at their dead enemy. His body was decomposing, bits of flesh missing and his grey bones sticking out. Fly's' and insects crawled around it and the smell the body was emitting was disgusting. It was if someone had thrown thousands of corpses on a rubbish heap. Sammie couldn't take the overwhelming scene and turned around before throwing up. Jinxx hurried to her side and moved her hair out of the way and rubbed her back as she continued to empty her stomach of the blood she had consumed earlier. "I'm gonna take Sammie over there for a sec." He informed the others before walking away to a near by tree.

"Okay Eternity, You can end him." Angelina said as she glared at the dead Elwood. Eternity nodded and let fire spring from her fangs. She let it dance around her finger tips and, slowly, she leaned down to set fire to the slayers body but something was stopping her. A voice deep inside her head mumbled things and whispered lies, lies that she let herself believe. "Don't do it." It whispered for the millionth time. CC noticed his friends hesitant movements and asked her what was wrong but she didn't hear him, all she could hear was the sly voice that was whispering thing and drilling the words into her head. Andy placed a hand on Eternity's shoulder, pulling her back down to reality and making her jump up high. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft yet concerned voice. "I-I..." She didn't have an answer and just shook her head before looking back down at the body and wrinkling her nose up in disgust then tried to set alight to it again. The voices came back so much louder, making Eternity feel stressed. "Fuck you!" She growled and pushed her hand to Elwood's head and watched as the flames spread. She put out the flames that where on her hands and stood up straight. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" Was the last thing she heard from the inside of her head before all the voices disappeared. She shuddered, that last threat scared her but she tried to ignore it and just hoped it was all over. The fire took over the slayers body quickly and a deep purple flame with green and black highlights signalled the end of the fire. "You did it." Angelina said and smiled at her friend, who returned the smile. They walked over to where Jinxx and Sammie where sitting, Sammie being asleep. "Is she okay?" Sandra asked before anyone else could. "Yeah, just felt a little sick around the body." Jinxx answered then took her in his arms and gently carried her back to the bus. "I just hope this is all over." Eternity sighed as she sat on the bus and waited for someone to say where there next destination was. "We should probably deal with the press." Ashley suggested. "Well then, it's settled, we are headed back to your home." Angelina said and jumped up into the drivers' seat. Everyone prepared themselves for another long and boring road trip...

**My laptop still hates me :(**


	30. Chapter 30

"bored, bored, bored!" jinxx complained as he plopped down onto the couch next

to Eternity. "how's Sammie?" she asked.

"She's okay, just needs a bit of sleep." he answered before closing his eyes.

"apparently she isn't the only one." jinxx opened one eye to look at Eternity

and let himself smile slightly. "I'm not tired." he protested. "I can tell."

"I bet you I can stay up longer then you." he challenged, eyes open fully and

moving so he was sitting up. "loser has to wear the other persons underwear for

a week."

"your on." Jinxx smirked. At that moment Andy and Jake walked in, discussing

something to do with that band. "you guys look like you just thought up a plan

to blow up the bus." Jake said in mock fright. "we just made a little bet."

Eternity said with a small smile. Andy sat beside her, kissing the top of her

head before putting his arm around her shoulders. "where is everyone, it's like

a bloody ghost bus." Jake said with a sarcastic tone. "ghost bus?" everyone

instantly questioned. "well I can't say ghost town." everyone just nodded

slightly. "I know that Angelina is driving and CC is talking to Ashley about

something." Andy informed him. "And Sammie is sleeping." Jinxx added. Jake

opened his mouth to speak but the bus suddenly stopped, causing him to fall onto

the floor. "are you okay?" Eternity asked with slight concern tinting her voice.

Jake groaned but got up and nodded, rubbing the part of his head that had

collided with the floor. They all started toward where Angelina was but she ran

out to them in a panic. "There is a fucking thing outside the bus." She rushed

to say, pointing to where she had come from. "What thing?" Eternity furrowed her

eyebrows in confusion and walked to where her friend was pointing. A shocked

breath escaped her lips at the sight of a large creature.

It was at least eleven foot and stood on two long, skinny legs but was also

hunched over to support itself on it's arms as well. On the end of each slender

toe and finger where huge, yellow-stained claws that looked as if they could rip

through thick metal. It's skin looked dry but at the same time it's dark grey

colour made it look slimy. It's eyes where large and blood shot. In the middle

of each one was a wide pupil with a thin yellow iris circling it. The monsters

noise was large and placed far to up it's triangular-shaped head then was

natural. It's mouth was low down and crooked teeth pointed out from behind it's

grey, chapped lips.

Eternity stared at the beast, mouth hanging open in awe. The other four walked

up behind her, holding the same expressions. "What the fuck?" Jake was the

first to speak up. Eternity found herself staring into the things cold eyes and

could only see one thing. Hunger. Get the others, I think we need to run." she

said slowly. Jinxx walked away to the bunks but didn't take his eyes away from

whatever it was that was in front of him until he had to. CC and Ashley both

gave him questioning stares but got out of the bunks as Jinxx had told then to.

They bombarded him with questions as he gently shook Sammie awake. "Go find

Sandra and Emerald." Jinxx instructed, completely ignoring what the other two

had to say. "Umm, where here." Sandra said, Eternity in her arms. "We came out

when we heard you panicking." Sammie was now sitting up and looking around in

confusion. "Okay we kind of have a situation on are hands, there is a weird

hungry thing outside the bus and so far we think it's after us." The vampire

explained to he others. He was about to show them but the bus started and Andy

ran towards the others, shouting for them to get out. "Fucking go!" He yelled as

he ushered them all out. "what about the others?" Sandra asked as she held

Emerald close. Before Andy got a chance to answer Angelina, Jinxx, Jake and

Eternity ran into them, shouting at them and pushing them.

When they had finally got everyone outside they saw what they had been running

from. "holy crap!" CC yelled out as he froze in place to see what had destroyed

the bus. "Where fucked." Angelina muttered to herself. "I guess we have to look

on the bright side." Eternity said after a few minuets of silence. "What fucking

bright side!" Ashley demanded. "At least where all alive."

"But where not all alive, are we? We fucking lost Willow!"

"Ash I-"

"No! I don't give a shit what you have to say, you're the one who got us into

this!"

"Don't just bloody blame me! You're lost her! Andy kept an eye on me, Jake kept

an eye on Angelina and Jinxx didn't leave Sammie's side but you where incapable

of looking out for her so don't just fuck with me!"

Eternity's cheeks where flushed in anger and her eyes had gone a red colour in

rage. Everyone watched with mouths hanging open as she stomped off. "fuck you!"

Ashley yelled out after her. "Uhh, guys..." CC said, looking away from where the

argument had been. "What CC?" Angelina asked with light annoyance In her voice.

"It's the thing." Everyone whizzed around to see where he was looking and

quickly started running away from the beast that was chasing them. "What about

Eternity!" Andy yelled in distress and worry. No body answered, they where all

focusing on running from the creature that was close behind them. "Can you guys

run faster?" Angelina asked. "You mean this isn't fast enough!" Sandra asked in

shock. She was still holding Emerald and was trying hard not to fall over. "Just

try!" CC instructed and they all pushed themselves to go further. "LEFT!" Andy

yelled and, completely confused, everyone ran to the left and into a large cave.

The monster ran after them, miscalculating how high the mouth of the cave was,

and running into it, making some of the rock fall and create a small pile on the

ground with a large thud. The beast stayed on the ground, unconscious. "What the

fuck is that thing doing in the human world!" Angelina asked but expected no

answer. Andy ran a hand through his hair and let a frown settle on his features.

"We need to get Eternity." he said quietly. "Andy, we have to make sure this

thing can't hur-" He cut Angelina off. "WE NEED TO FIND ETERNITY!" She flinched

as he moved in closer to her and yelled into her face. He turned away and

muttered a sorry before getting out of the cave and walking past the beast.

"Andy! We can't be split up!"

"It's a bit late for that!"

"Seriously, us lot need to stay together!"

"Well come with me then!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing deep

into the forest. No one went after him, they knew it was pointless.

A/N sorry if this has gone wrong, I had to write it on my iPod coz my laptop

keeps shutting down after being on it for more then half an hour. Anyways I hope

you enjoyed it and pretty plz review! :) xxx

Sent from my iPod


	31. Chapter 31

Andy had no idea where he was or where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get out of the woodland area he was in so he could find Eternity. It wasn't long before he was passing what used to be the tour bus. He inspected the wreak of metal and plastic encase Eternity was there but he found nothing and continued his search for her. He couldn't help but worry for her and kept fiddling with his hair, something he tended to do when he was nervous. He called out her name but there was no answer, something that made him feel even worse. "Come on Eternity." He muttered to himself. Shaking his head, Andy tried to think of where she could have gone but he was unfamiliar with the area and soon realised he was pointlessly walking in circles. "Eternity!" He yelled out again but by now was expecting no answered from who he was looking for. The air had started to get cooler and as it blew in his face he caught the sweet scent of Eternity and shot his head in the direction it had come from. The sky was started to glow an eerie orange as the sun settled below the horizon. Soon it would be dark. The breeze past by him again, delivering the aroma of the one he was looking for. He silently thanked his ability to smell so well and started to jog. Andy quickly came across a stressed looking Eternity who was sitting up against a tree with her knees propped up against her chest and her arms loosely wrapped around them. "Hey." He whispered as he sat down beside her and crossed his legs. "Hey." She echoed in the same hushed tone. "How are you feeling?" Eternity didn't answer, just looked down at her feat and shook her head. It went silent for a few minuets; none of them knew what to say. "I fucked up with Ashley, didn't I?" Eternity's question was rhetorical but Andy answered anyway. "No, we have all been through a lot; he loved Willow, as we all did. Every one of us is touchy at the moment; I'm surprised we haven't all killed each other yet." His voice was low and soft as he cooed comforting words to her. "We should find the others before we both get killed." He said after Eternity didn't answer. They stood up and, in total silence, went to find the others.

"Thank god!" Angelina exclaimed when she saw Andy and Eternity enter the cave. It was large and after a bit of exploring, CC found that there where many tunnels at the back of the stone shelter that led to small town. Eternity walked straight up to Ashley and for a second he wasn't sure if she was going to snap at him or punch him but he didn't let any fear flicker over his features. "I'm sorry, Ashley." She said, looking him dead on in the eyes with her expression softening. "I'm sorry as well." He apologised and they shared a short hug before walking away from each other to find something to do. "So, how are we going to get home without the bus?" Sandra asked, breaking the silence that was building up. "I guess we could always walk." Angelina's answer received negative comments and complaints from everyone but she just shook her head. "Sorry guys but that's what's going to happen."

The sky had become a rich indigo and the bright silver stars stood out from the dark background and created a dim light that dimly lit there surroundings. The vampires had all fallen asleep, well, except Eternity. She couldn't just let herself drift off; she was still scared of Elwood. She thought about how she had burnt his body, watched it become nothing more then a pile of ash but she still couldn't get her head around it._ It can't be that easy, it never is. _She told herself as she looked around the cave for something to distract her from sleep. The soft sound of snoring where beckoning her to let the dark engulf her but she didn't want to risk sleeping.

"Eternity, are you okay?" She jumped at the voice but quickly recognised it to be Jake and calmed herself enough to give a small nod. "Why are you up?" She asked in an obviously confused voice. "I just couldn't sleep, there is a monster outside the cave and it's kind of unsettling." He let out a nervous laugh. "I know Angelina had killed it but I still can't get over the fact that its there. Anyway, you looked scared out of you mind. Wanna talk?" Eternity nodded and slipped out of Andy's gentle grip so she could scoot over to where Jake was. "So, why do you look so terrified?"

"I just- it's just..." Eternity paused for a second before looking Jake in the eyes and answering, "I'm still worried about Elwood; I just can't shake that feeling off, y'know? He was in my head and it can't just be as simple as burning his corps, can it?" Jake thought about it for a few seconds, looking around as if he expected the answers to be on the walls. In the end he clicked his tongue and gave her a short but sure answer. "Yes." She gave him confused eyes and he realised he was going to have to explain his theory. "Andy ended a whole war by killing one slayer. We defeated a monster by running into a cave. Sometimes, life is just giving it to us easy."

"I thought life enjoyed seeing us suffer." Eternity's voice showed sarcasm and humour and Jake chuckled at her smart comment. "Well, you know what they say..."

"Life's a bitch." They said together then quietly giggled. After they had calmed down Eternity looked at Jake and smiled. "Thanks, you helped a lot." He returned her smile. "Anytime."

"And you know that monster out there? If it gives you any shit tell me and I'll kick its ass!" She mimicked fighting, making Jake laugh again. "I would LOVE to see that."

"Oh, you want some of this?" She pretended to punch him and they both collapsed in a fit of giggles. Eternity wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eyes and finally controlled her laughing. It went silent for a few minuets and she realised how tired she was. "Y'know, I think you should try and get some sleep, you look shattered." Jake commented. "Y'know, I think I might do that." She agreed before crawling back over to Andy and resting her head on his chest. "G'night." Jake whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Sweat dreams." She replied before shutting her eyes and letting the darkness engulf her and rest her weary mind.

"WAKE UP!" Eternity's sleep was to short for her liking as Angelina was desperately trying to get them all up. "Fuck off." Eternity mumbled and buried her face into Andy's chest. He snaked an arm around her and held her close then smirked to Angelina. "She's mine and I can let her sleep all she wants." Angelina just rolled her eyes at him. His smirk grew but her death glare defeated him. "Fine." It was his turn to roll his eyes as he pried Eternity from his chest and got her to wake up fully.

"So, why are we up this early?" Sandra asked when everyone was up. They where going through one of the tunnels that had been at the back of the cave to see if they could get directions or hitch a ride from someone in the town. "We are up this early because the early bird catches the worm. In this case, the early vampire catches a lift out of this place."

"And what makes you think getting up early will increase our chances of getting a lift?" Jake asked doubtfully.

"It means we have longer to try."

"And that's why you made us wake up?" Eternity asked, still feeling asleep. There was no answer.

Andy was the first one to walk out of the tunnel and he instantly recognised where it was. "You guys, where not going to need a lift back." Everyone walked out behind them and most of them got the same realisation as Andy. "No, wait, I'm confused." Angelina said. "This is home!" Andy exclaimed like a three year old. "Finally. "Now what?" Eternity asked.

"I need to visit my parents." Andy said, joyful he was going to see them again. "Yeah, and we need to find people and tell them we aren't missing any more." Everyone nodded and they decided what was going to happen.


	32. Chapter 32

As they walked through the city, they received stares from everyone around. They expected it, they all looked a mess, there black clothes where ripped much more then normal and mud mixed in with other pieces of dirt was scattered over there faces and skin. Through the rips on their clothing, large, deep cuts where highly visible and they all had hair that stuck up in wild directions.

"Where exactly do your parents live?" Angelina asked as the group all followed Andy around the street. "Just round here." He answered as he turned a corner and pointed to a house that was opposite the pavement they where on. Before they got a chance to cross a small voice spoke up. "Excuse me, you're Black Veil Brides." It was a small girl, clad in black just like her friend who was standing besides her looking just as shy. Andy nodded then noticed that there where tears brimming both of there chocolate brown eyes. "Why are you crying?" Ashley asked, obviously noticing it as well. "We thought you where dead..." The other girl answered. CC looked at them sympathetically before leaning down to there height and wrapping them both in his arms for a quick hug. The rest of the band followed suit. "Can you do us a massive favour?" Andy asked the girls, who quickly nodded there reply. "Do you have a phone that can take video?" One of the girls fumbled around her black shoulder bag before pulling out an iPhone and handing it to him. He quickly turned it on and looked into the lens. "This is Andy Biersack from BVB and here is the rest of the band," He made sure the others were in view before continuing. "And we no that we went missing but we are home safe and just want to let you know that were all okay." The others put in a 'Were fine' each and Andy finished the video. "Do you have like a youtube or something?" both girls nodded. "Spread the video." Again they nodded. "Thank you so much. Here." He pulled of two of his wrist bands and gave one to the girls each. They both took them with disbelief in there eyes and let there smiles grow. "Thank you so much!" They repeated over and over. "Look, we have to go but maybe we will see each other again." The girls nodded and started walking on there way.

"Such loyal fans." CC said with a small and proud smile as they approached Andy's parent's front door. After three load knocks they waited for an answer and where glad that it wasn't long until the black-painted door swung open with a shocked Amy on the other side. "Andy!" She shouted out then wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him off balance and sending pains through his tired muscles. "Hey mum." He answered after regaining his posture and hugged back tightly. When she pulled back her eyes where stern. "You have got some real explaining to do." Her tone was strict as she ushered them all inside. "You have no idea how worried we were, Andrew. Do you really think where going to let you off lightly?" She mumbled before showing them all to sit down and walking into the kitchen, calling her husband down the stairs. Everyone squished up on the two leather sofas and waited for Mrs. Biersack to come back in. When she did, she was holding a plate of biscuits and two large jugs, one with coffee and the other with tea. She hurried back out into the kitchen and returned with some milk and sugar before sitting down on the chair that stood opposite the sofas and looking sternly at her son. "You better have a bloody good explanation." She warned. "And who is everyone else?" She asked, only knowing the boys of BVB and Sandra. "This is Eternity, the gorgeous girl that I have fallen for. That's Angelina, a good friend and I'm sure you know Sammie, she is with Jinxx." He answered, pointing to each one as he said their names. "What about the little girl?"

"This is Emerald; she is going to take a lot of explaining." Just as he finished, Brock walked through with the same surprised expression as Amy. "Andy?" His eyes where wide as he looked at his son. "Hi, dad." There was a long and uncomfortable silence as the two looked at each other. "Y'know, I think I'm just gonna..." He muttered as he sat down on the floor. "Okay, now where all here I guess we can explain what has happened to us." Andy started then took a deep breath. "Mum, dad, I'm kind of no longer a human."

"Andrew, this really isn't the time for jokes." His mum interrupted. Eternity rubbed his arm in an attempt to encourage him to continue. "I know it seems completely ridiculous and stupid and untrue but its not, it's the opposite."

"Prove it." His dad challenged. Andy let his fangs slip through his gums and showed them off. "Andy? What in gods name happened to your leg?" Amy suddenly asked, not bothering with his freakishly long teeth. "I was stabbed." He said quietly. "What!" Both his parents pretty much screamed. "Please let me explain everything. We are all vampires and we had some serious stuff to take care of."

"Stop lying to us!" His mum yelled, looking as if she was about to cry any second. "Mum, look." He said softly before turning his hair, nails and eyes a burning orange colour. "Holy crap." She whispered whilst Brock just stared. "That's not fucking possible." He finally whispered. "You're all vampires?" They all nodded. "How?"

Andy started explaining what had happened from the moment he answered the door to Eternity. The others added details every now and again and Ashley had to walk out when Willow was mentioned. It was around an hour that they spent on telling the tale of what had happened and when they finally finished nothing was said for five minuets. "Why don't your friends all go up stairs and have a nice hot shower whilst we talk with you?" Amy finally asked, gaining nods from everyone. Andy quickly showed them where everything was before walking down the stairs to his parents. "I know this is a ridiculous amount of information to take in bu-"

"My son is a fucking vampire." Brock interrupted. "Andy, how can you love that girl, she turned you into a bloody vampire!" His mum said making sure that no one upstairs could hear her. "If you ever had a craving for blood, you would understand. I almost killed Ash because of it." He reminded her. "Yes, but you didn't."

"I would have done if it wasn't for the others." He pointed out. His mum sighed and shook her head. "This is just..." Andy walked over to her to offer his comfort but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me." She whispered. Andy looked at her, big blue eyes full of despair and sadness. He felt as if he had been abandoned by his own mother. "You and your friends can stay for a few weeks but none of you touch me."

"But-"

"None of you!" She shouted at you before breaking down and crying. Brock was quickly by her side with calm words. "I think it's your turned to get cleaned up." He said, not making eye contact with his son. Andy's eyes darted between his two parents before he slowly back up and went up the stairs, sadness showing through his body language. He walked into the spare room where everyone, except CC, where talking quietly.

"You okay?" A clean Eternity asked, noticing his lack of enthusiasm. "Yea, we can all stay for a bit but just, stay away from my parents." He answered slowly. "How are they taking it?"

"Not that well." He answered truthfully. CC then walked in, hair dripping. "Dude, are there any decent clothes shops round here?" Andy nodded. "Everyone done in the bathroom?" There was a room of nods and he got up to take his own shower.

The hot water hit his icy skin, relaxing him and placing him in temporary calmness. He slid down the wall of the small shower and just sat there as the droplets drummed against him. Slowly, he felt himself drift off but a knock at the door quickly pulled him back to reality. He hurried to turn the shower off and put on his cloths to see who needed the bathroom. He was greeted by a worried looking Eternity. "You where in there almost an hour." She said with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" He asked before letting a yawn escape his lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his hair, making it dry within seconds. "Come on, I'll get everyone blankets." He said and went into one of the cupboards in the spare room. His parents had always kept a large supply of blankets that where never really handy until now. He gave everyone two each, one to lie on and one to keep them warm. "Were going to have to settle on the floor, we don't have that many beds." He informed. Everyone sorted out where they where sleeping and within seconds, Andy had fallen asleep, soon followed by the others.

**Hi! Please don't be angry... I know I haven't updated in ages but my laptop kept turning itself off because I'm on it to much and making it work to hard and it just can't coup lol. Anyway I don't think I will be able to update as much as I have been cos school is eating me alive. Homework is all I know D: Sorry it took so long again... I dunno when I'll have the next one up... **


	33. Chapter 33

Andy was up before any of the other vampires and walked down the stairs, homely smells of toast and coffee filling his nose. "Help yourself to breakfast, if you still eat anything but people." His mum greeted dryly after seeing he had entered the kitchen. "Where's dad?"

"He is at work."

"Mum, I think we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about, I don't want to touch a demonic... thing!"

"I'm not a demon."

"But you drink blood? You kill other people!"

"Well ye-"

"There you go then!"

"You know what, maybe you're right, maybe I should just starve myself!" It was the first time he had ever raised his voice at his mum and after he tugged on his leather jacket and walked out of the house, making sure he got a loud SLAM out of the door as he left. His mother sighed after watching her son leave and let silent tears fall from her eyes.

Andy stormed around the streets he knew so well, IPod playing Alkaline Trio at full volume. He stopped at certain tree, one he always used to sit under to write lyrics when he got angry or sad. He plopped down under it and just sat there, watching all the people who passed and glaring at those who gave him dirty looks. He guessed he looked homeless but shrugged it off and after half an hour of sitting under the tree, he got up and headed for the shops, buying himself some cloths and buying a load of other stop.

He applied an extra thick circle of eyeliner and made sure he made himself look darker then before, he had always done this when he was moody, it was his way of saying he wasn't okay.

He was out for about three hours and when he returned he was greeted by curious looks. "Where were you?" Eternity asked, dusting the top of the TV along with every other surface. "Uhh, just places. Why are you cleaning?"

"Your mum was and I thought I would help her, so, here I am." Andy only nodded and quickly pecked her lips before darting up the stairs the best he could without hurting his leg to much. Before getting changed into his knew clothes, he quietly walked into his parent's room and looked at his mums' bedside table before placing a necklace on it along with a little note. The necklace was a gleaming silver and had a pendant on it, a real diamond with silver around it. The message on the note was: _Dear mum, I know this will never make up for all that's happened but I want you to have it. I promise you I am still the same son you used to know, nothing has changed. Please, don't leave me in this world alone, I know I act tough but I still need my mother, just as much as my father, don't abandon me. I beg of you. I love you, Andy. _

He left the room and dressed himself in all black before taking a quick shower and drying his hair. He made it grow out slightly longer and made it looked bigger and wilder then normal. When he finished, he walked down the stairs, a black bag in his hands. He saw his mum cleaning the kitchen and muttered a sorry whilst passing her and went in to the front room to look for Eternity. "Where is everyone?" He asked after finding her. She was softly singing to herself and jumped when he spoke. Shrugging it off she looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile. "They all went out to shop."

"What about you?"

"Sammie, Angelina and Sandra promised to get me some shit."

"I, uhh, got you something." Andy said to her and handed her the bag. She smiled widely at him and took the bag. "You didn't have to." She pointed out as she pulled out the object from the bag. It was a gorgeous chocker; one Eternity had been looking at in a shop. It was midnight silk and had black beads running around it, deep purple lace dancing through the individual beads. Along with it was a matching bracelet but the lace spelt something. The words _I love you._ Eternity's eyes went wide as she looked at the beautiful gift in her hands. "Wow, it's amazing. I can't believe you did this for me, I just..."

"You deserve it. You have been great to me and everyone else and nothing had been done for you. I hope you like it."

"I fucking love it! I fucking love you. Thank you, so much." She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture, kissing her cheek as well.

They had each other tightly wrapped in each others arms when the front door opened and the other vampires walked in. "What did I miss?" Sammie asked then saw Andy's little gift. "That's the chocker you were looking at in the shop." She pointed out. Eternity nodded, smile plastered on her face. Just then, Andy's name was called from upstairs and he rushed to see his mother holding the gift he had placed on her table. "Did you...?" He nodded the answer and his mum managed a smile. "I want you to know, I still love you weather your human or not but I was so scared for you, Andrew. You go missing then you come back but as a vampire and I was scared you would have changed so much. I didn't want you to be a completely different person."

"I promise you, mum. I am still the same, what's a pair of fangs going to change about that? I still love you and dad, I still have a strange obsession with batman and I still have my bad, sarcastic humour. I am still me."

"I believe you." She whispered. Andy smiled and walked towards his mother and wrapping his arms around her tightly. After a few minuets of hesitation, she hugged back, glad to have her son back. "I love you, mum." He whispered to her. "I love you too." A few minuets passed until they finally realised their loving grip on each other. "Now go see your friends and tell Eternity that she did a great job with cleaning." He nodded and pecked her cheek before heading downstairs, a smile playing his lips. When he walked into the front room Eternity was dressed in black skinny jeans that had a purple rose running up the left leg and her top half was covered by a long-sleeved black flowing shirt that had a purple rose that matched the one on the jeans. Her chocker and bracelet sat on her neck and wrist and her eyes where lined by midnight eyeliner and a dark purple eye shadow added to it all. Her outfit was finished off with dark purple lipstick, thick black boots that had purple lace and silver chains and her, now, long straight black hair that held dark purple streaks. She looked amazing. "Wow." Was all Andy could say. He had lost all words when he saw her. "We made her look cool." CC said with a goofy grin. "Now we must do Sammie and Sandra." Eternity smiled. "Wow." Andy said again, jaw dropped slightly in awe. "Do you like it?" She asked him, hoping he was okay with it. His answer was a furious nod. "I love it, you look just... I can't think of words good enough." She smiled and kissed his lips gently before turning towards the others and thanking them.

They dressed Sammie up and then Sandra and decided they needed to go out. "Party?" CC asked hopefully. They nodded and bid Amy a goodnight before leaving. They had also decided that none of them where to have more then three drinks and to try and spread the word that they where all okay. "Let's hit this fucking city!" Jake yelled and Jinxx whooped. "C'mon, where not even drunk yet." Ashley pointed out. "I though we agreed we weren't going to get to drunk." Andy reminded him. "I could order three of the strongest drinks they sell, it's still only three."

"Smartass." Andy shot back with a smirk. They came across a club and stepped in, the music blaring through the speakers and the annoying pop song suddenly filling their ears. The bass made the floor vibrate as did the mass of drunken teenagers dancing like idiots. "Hell yeah!" Ashley said, drink already in hand. He wasn't sure what it was but it was bloody strong and was making his thoughts disordered already. "Ashley, what in gods name is that?" Sandra asked, looking at the strange coloured liquid with concerned eyes. "I have no idea." He smirked before disappearing into the crowd, dancing like everyone else. Sandra shrugged it off and ordered a drink of her own. The young man at the bar handed her a vodka shot and she downed it quickly, asking or another. It wasn't long before she was way past the limit of three drinks and downing alcohol with another girl around her age. She wasn't sure what the woman's name was or what she looked like on a normal day, but she didn't care one bit. Before she knew it they where kissing roughly with a drunk CC behind them, a perverted grin on his face. Sandra rolled her eyes and led the girl to the lady's bathrooms.

She found Ashley in there with a blond lady, kissing her with force. Sandra's eyes widened and the sight sobered her up. She yanked her friend from the half dressed woman and slapped his cheek. "You don't want to do it." She warned him. "Ashley, I'm doing this for you, you would regret it in the morning."

"Fuck off." Was his slurred reply and he returned to the girl. Sandra didn't know what to do, just turned to the girl she had brought in with her and started making out with her.

"Andy, I think I'm going to head to your parents home." Eternity told him as she put down her glass of water. She had suddenly started to feel sick. "Are you okay? Here, I'll come with you." He said and walked out of the bar with her. "Thanks." She whispered. "Come on, lets get you back, you look like you could pass out at any moment," They got home to find everyone sleeping. Eternity walked straight to the sofa and fell onto it, letting the comfy material relax her. Andy sat next to her and she pulled him down so he was lying down with her. "Andy?"

"Yeah?" He answered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"What are we going to do about Tilette?"

"I honestly don't know, I want to see if we can fix the place up."

"Do you think we can?"

"Yes." He reassured and kissed her lips lightly. The light kiss turned into a passionate and deep one and it lasted for fifteen sweet minuets. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I just, I dunno."

"You looked scared and worried when we were in the club."

"I just didn't get a good vibe from the place, nothing to worry about, just me being paranoid."Andy kissed her again and they both fell asleep in each others arms, comforted by one another.

**Hey guys, wassup? :D So, yeah, this chapter is kinda lovey and mushy and... Stuff... I'm tired and really wanted to update. Thanks for waiting :) Oh and I was wander, do you think I should wrap the story up soon or add one more adventure in there? **

**Send Ideas, the future of my story depends on it :o xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

Ashley walked through the front door before closing it as quietly as he could.

He had woken up in an ally way with only half his clothes on, a naked chick besides him and the worst headache ever. "Ash?" he heard Eternity call his name.

He saw her lying on the couch with a sleeping Andy. "The fuck have you been?"She asked, making sure she didn't wake him. "I... Uhh..."

"Ash." She sighed and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He just shook his head and plopped down on the sofa Andy wasn't on. "I was drunk." He shrugged but couldn't stop the feeling of guilt pass through him. "I'll fix you up a coffee or something." Eternity mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. Ashley said his thanks and waited for her to return.

Sighing, he slouched into the soft cushions and kept his eyes on Eternity as she walked in with his beverage. They sat in silence as he sipped at his drink cautiously. "Hey guys." Jinxx and Jake greeted as they walked down the stairs together, closely followed by Sammie and Emerald. "Hi." Ashley replied weekly, still not looking up from the mugs contents. "You look like shit." Jake pointed out and sat down next to his friend. "Thanks."

"Is he hung-over or just tired?" Jinxx asked, nodding towards Andy who stirred and started to open his eyes. "Tired." Eternity answered and looked down at Andy.

"Andy?" Amy and Brock walked in together, looking down at their son and asking him into the kitchen. "What's this all about?" He asked them with curiosity burning in his eyes. "We were both talking and we both wandered what is going to happen with Emerald?"

"Well we could find a local school and help her act like a human and-"

"Andy, love, you have to think about this. You tour all of the time, it's your job. You make CD's and you are barley ever home, how are you going to look after her?" Andy thought about it for a few minuets before looking his mum in the eye. "Could you possibly look after her when were not around?"

"You know we wanna support you in everything you do but we can't look after another child, were not getting any younger." Brock answered. Andy nodded and looked down; he had really liked Emerald, saying goodbye was going to be hard. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a gleaming Eternity ran in. "Tilette is almost finished, we can go and help with the construction of the last buildings!" excitement flowing in her voice. Andy got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her with a wide smile. "We can go back!" She squealed and hugged him back enthusiastically. "When can we go?" He asked her with a smile. "Right now!" He nodded and she ran back into the other room to get her shoes on. "Where are you going? That vampire place?" His mum asked, remembering being told about it. "I promise I won't be long."

"I don't wont you to leave us again." She said softly. Andy walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's only a few days and then we will be back, safe and sound." She nodded and reluctantly let go of her son. She wished him good luck and he gently kissed her cheek before getting his shoes on and headed outside where everyone else was standing. "We have no car." Sandra told him the bad news. "When did you get up?" He asked, not seeing her all day. "I found her near Ash and woke them up but he went into the house and she stayed outside." Sammie informed him. "Now about our car problem..." Everyone took a few minuets to think but no one came up with anything. "We could... run?" Andy said as if it were obvious.

"We had to rule that out because some people have hangovers..." Sammie shot accusing glares at Ashley, CC and Sandra, the ones who had got drunk more then anyone else. "Okay... what about the bus?"

"You my friend are a geniuses." Angelina smiled up at him and took out a load of money from her pocket. "Where the fuck did you get that amount of money?" Jake asked with bulging eyes. She shrugged and walked to the bus stop that was close by.

The bus showed up quickly and they hoped in, asking to get as close to Tilette as they could on public transport. "Anyone got anything for us to do?" Andy asked after sitting down at the back of the bus. "How can you be bored already?" Angelina asked with a little giggle. "I'm special!" He complained with a small laugh.

Half an hour later and the bus journey still hadn't ended. "We are going to be on this bus FOREVER!" Andy complained with a sigh. Ash nodded, he and Andy were the only ones awake. "Dude, you look fucking terrible." Andy pointed out, looking over at his friend. "Thanks, I've already been told that but I will always remember the support." He answered with venom and sarcasm. "Tell me what's up." Andy said and scooted over to his friend. "You mean apart from Willow being dead?"

"You were getting better and now... I don't know."

"I fucking slept with a shitty whore to get away from my problems! I don't wanna be that guy anymore." Andy nodded and put his arm around Ashley's shoulder in support. "You don't have to feel bad or guilty or anything like that, you wanted a way out of the pain and that's what you did. Its human nature... or vampire nature... anyways, don't let it bug you, you gotta move on some how and if that's how you're gonna do it then so be it." Ashley looked at Andy and smiled weekly. "Thanks man."

"Hey can you do me a favour?" Ash nodded. "Well I need ideas about what to do with Emerald when we're touring and all."

"Can't your parents look after her?"

"I already asked..." They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about solutions for their problem. "Ask someone in Tilette..."

"Ash that's a fucking brilliant idea!"

"I didn't even have to try." He smirked. Andy smiled at him and for the rest of the journey they talked about little things and started planning out a funeral for Willow.

**Okay, hi, its here. It took so long cos I had too much homework and... Stuff that wont interest you... Anyways, It sucks, but don't worry, I have a plan...**


	35. Chapter 35

"Holy crap." Eternity exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth open in awe. Tilette looked so much better then when it had been nothing but rubble and dirt. CC managed to let a 'wow' escape his lips as he stood by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a semi-hug. The ash had cleared from the sky, revealing the orange-pink that the setting sun was emitting. Tilette was still incomplete but most of the buildings where up and some had even been panted a dark purple that matched the roses. A lot of houses still needed to be built and pieces of broken brick still needed to be cleared from the street but apart from that it was almost finished. In one corner someone was laying out grass whilst children painted a wooden climbing frame with blues, reds, purples and greens. Emerald pulled on Andy's sleeve to grab his attention and asked to help them paint it. The group looked around at each other and walked over to the man who was placing the greenery onto the ground. "Excuse me...?" Eternity asked him and he looked up at them. "Venom?" Andy instantly recognised the old vampire he had saved from the slayers hideout. "Hello again." Venom smiled. "Its great to see you guys. Why don't you come in for a cup of warm blood?"

"That sounds great." Eternity answered, trying not to sound too eager. She craved the crimson liquid to run down her throat, to fill her up. "We would all really appreciate it but, Emerald was wandering, can she help the other kids paint the park?"

"Of course, just ask 'em for a brush, there all very nice." He answered, walking into a striking red house. Emerald ran off and let the others to go follow Venom. There where five others in the house that were all welcoming and kind. "We are all sharing this house until there are others built, then we will decide who keeps this and who moves out, everyone's doing so at the moment." Venom explained as he motioned for them to sit on the leather sofas as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Hello dears." An elderly lady said with a smile. Her skin was a warm caramel colour and her hair was a fading brown. Her chocolate brown eyes supported the soft smile on her lips. "I'm Lisa." She introduced herself and stuck her hand out for the others to shake. They did so and she cocked her head to the side whilst keeping her eyes on CC. "You look familiar." She announced after a while. "Like someone I used to know..."

"Maybe you knew my parents." He mumbled. Lisa didn't get a chance to answer; Venom was back with a tray full of bowls on, steam rising from all of them. He handed them out and took one for himself then joined them on the sofa. "So, back in Tilette, any reason?"

"We just came to see how it was going and to help with the finishing touches. Also we have a funeral to arrange." Angelina answered. "We have more then one." CC and Ashley said together, looking down at their bowls as if in deep thought. "The war took away more then enough lives but it's over now, thanks to whoever killed Gerard." Lisa said. "Andy killed him." Eternity pointed out and he flashed a sheepish smile. "Well you did well my dear." Lisa praised. They all helped clean up the streets, throwing rubble into the plastic boxes that they had been provided by Violet, Berry and Cherrie. "So, you came to help rebuild Tilette." Violet stated small talk with CC who smiled and nodded. "Well I'm glad you came to help and I'm glad I got to see you again, you guys are actually alright." She smirked. "Don't sound too surprised." He answered with a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't help but feel happy with Violet.

"ETERNITY?" Someone called. "Yes?" She answered as the person calling her name came into sight. "Are you Eternity?" The black-hair boy asked. She confirmed by nodding her head slowly. The next thing she knew the fair skinned boy was dragging her to the entrance of Tilette. "He was requesting you." He sent a glare of death at a teenage boy who stood at the entrance of the vampire town with a sly smirk playing all of his features. His skin was fairly tanned; his green eyes contrasted his dyed yellow hair and, his clothes where green and black. Eternity tried to identify him by his scent but that only confused her, it was like a mix of vampire and slayer, a hint of human merged in. The two stared each other down for a few minuets, not saying anything to each other. Eternity was trying to figure out this strange boy, he looked around thirteen but something in his eyes said he was a lot more mature then he should have been at that age. Eternity cocked her head to the side; there was something familiar about him, something she knew she had seen before.

"There you are." Andy interrupted her train of thought. "Whoa, who's this he looks just like you." He pointed out, confusion clear in his voice. The boys smirk grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Hello mum."

**Okay, this story is almost over... I just thought, what the heck, I'll add a little more drama. So, there we go, a little more drama. Oh, also, I'm going to a BVB concert soon so, if anyone has been before, what are they like in person? ^.^ Reviews? Please? xx**


	36. Chapter 36

Eternity furrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. "What the fuck?" It was all she could manage to say. "You shouldn't swear around little kids." He pointed out as he stepped into Tilette only to have the guard of the place push him back. "Can't I even hug my mum?" He pouted. "If she really wanted to touch you she would go out herself but no slayers aloud in here."

"Slayer?" Andy and Eternity asked together. "No way in hell are you my son!" She yelled at him but knew in the back of her mind she was wrong. "Oh yes I am."

"You can't be hers; she's a vampire, not a slayer." Andy pointed out, staring daggers at the boy.

"I'm half vamp, dick head." He spat at him. It fell silent for a few moments until the boy broke it. "You even know my name, don't you...? You thought you had got rid of me, well, maybe you should have though about that before you killed my fucking dad!"

"I don't even know who your dad is, I don't know you!"

"You don't remember how I happened? You don't remember giving birth to me? You don't remember risking my life just so I wouldn't be around you or the fact that you KILLED MY FATHER!"

"No, I remember none of those this because they never happened!"

"Dad had changed since then, almost impossible to recognise him but he is was still the same twisted bastard inside. He would beat me and kick me and punch me at every chance he got, only to stop to tell me that you abandoned me but when I told him my hate for you, we became friends, with one goal, to rip you to shreds. Of coarse that went to hell after he died, which was completely your fault. I had to find you, it wasn't that hard, dad did train me for occasions like these, and here I am, here to decide what I should think of you, of your friends, of the vampires." He explained.

"I think you should leave." Andy said, seeing what his presence was doing to Eternity. "Why, because Eternity was too lazy to finish me off properly? You thought Elwood would kill me, didn't you." He smirked at her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she glared at the small boy. Andy was completely lost at this point and couldn't think of anything to do or say that could help with the situation in any way. "I asked you a question! You left me with Elwood so you wouldn't have to kill me yourself, didn't you, you evil bitch!"

"I wish he fucking did!" Her words were nothing but pure venom. "What the fuck is going on?" Andy asked. "You wanna know what's going on? She abandoned her fucking son and hoped that his father would kill him!"

"I'm going to go talk to him, wait here." Eternity said to Andy and walked out of Tilette, dragging the boy along with her. Andy furrowed his eyebrows and sat down onto a patch of grass, waiting for her to return so he could find out what was going on.

"Andy? Where the fuck did Enzi go?" CC asked as he saw his friend sitting down. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on." He answered truthfully. "Umm, okay...? What do you know?" CC asked, sitting down as well. "From what I can gather, Eternity has a son..."

"Shit." Was all he could answer. "What? What's wrong?" Andy asked with a confused voice.

"Her son, was he half slayer?"

"I think so..."

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Where is she?"

"Gone out there to talk to him. What's going on?"

"It's not for me to explain." He answered and debated on whether he should check on her or not. He decided against it, not wanting to annoy her.

Ten minuets later, Eternity returned, the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Enzi, are you okay?" CC asked, he could see she was distressed. "Yeah, I'm just gonna..." She didn't finish her sentence, just ran off. "Wait!" Both vampires called after her, getting to their feet to rush after her, Andy still limping a little. Eternity didn't stop, just tried to find somewhere to hide. She normally went to a small ally way tat no one knew existed but the place was all different now, she had nowhere to go. CC caught up to her and asked her to stop. She did so and wrapped her arms around him. "What do I do CC? Why did he have to come back now?"

"I know." CC answered quietly and let her cry into his chest. Andy finally caught up and locked a frown onto his face. "Someone needs to explain what's happening."

"CC, please tell him what happened." She asked and looked up at him with her sad eyes. He nodded and led her to a park bench where he laid her down and wrapped his jacket around her, telling her to sleep.

"Okay, so, what the fuck is going on?" Andy asked after she had drifted off. "Years ago, when I first met Enzi and we were really close, she had been rapped by a slayer, It would have killed her but I found them. She knew who had done it, knew the bastard well. When she found she was pregnant she didn't want the child, she was only young and it was half slayer, so, when it was born, she dumped it on its father. She only told me this but, she secretly wished that the slayer would kill the little boy, she couldn't bring herself to do it but she wanted him dead and, who could blame her." Andy nodded slowly, trying to take in all the information. "Fuck." He finally said.

"Exactly, fuck." There was a long moment of silence and Andy looked up at the stars in the sky. "I think I'm going to have to talk to her later on."

"She needs all the support you can give her." CC said. "The past month has been way too harsh on her."

"Help me out here CC, I have never dealt with anything this extreme, I'm not good at it." "You stopped her from killing herself." CC pointed out. "That's different though." Andy answered and looked at his friend with sad eyes. "I wanna help her the best I can, I really do, but I don't know If I can say the right words. Just say 'it'll all be okay' isn't going to be enough."

"All she needs is for you to be there to hug her and kiss her and... well, you know, stuff that lovers do."

"Yeah, because sex is going to solve everything." Andy said sarcastically.

"It might help."

"I'm going for a walk, think about a few things. Thanks CC, you really have helped me." Andy said and awkwardly hugged his friend before getting up and walking around, trying to organise his hepatic mind.

**Two updates in one night... whoop whoop!**


	37. Chapter 37

Seeing so much pain in the one he loved was horrible for Andy. He couldn't get his head around it, Eternity had a son and he was half slayer. He didn't even know that was possible until then. He walked around the most broken part of Tilette, stumbling over rocks and bricks every so often and looked at the remains of the buildings that used to stand tall and proud. He shook his head in hope it would put some order in it, but that didn't happen. He was trying to think up things to say or do that could help Eternity but nothing was coming to mind.

After a few more minuets of walking about and failing to figure the situation out, Andy turned to walk back to his where he left CC and Eternity. He saw them, CC sitting on the bench with Eternity lying down, head resting in his lap as he smoothed down her hair and softly spoke to her. They hadn't noticed Andy's presence and he made sure he stayed unheard and listened to there conversation.

"Every story has its complications and disasters but always had an upside. You remember that old story we used to know? The one I used to tell you when you got scared?" Eternity nodded. "Well I promise you that it was all true."

"Thanks Christian." Andy took a step forward and the other two turned their heads to look at him. "Hey." He whispered and CC gently moved Eternity's head so he could get up. He started to walk away but before he did he quietly mumbled something to Andy. "Promise me you won't leave her side, not even for a second. She needs you, man." He started walking away but Andy caught his arm and pulled him back. "I promise." He said and CC nodded before going to find the others. "Hi." Andy greeted as he took a seat next to Eternity who was now sitting up. "Hi." She whispered. There where trails down her cheeks from the tears that had now ceased. "Tell me it'll be okay" Eternity leant her head on his shoulder and his kissed her forehead then told her it would be fine. "We were so close to getting our lives back. There is always something getting in the way though. Its lie the world has something personal against me and is just going to keep on making bad things happen to me. I just wanna live a happy life."

"This is just one last hurdle. We will sort this out together and you have the others to help you out as well."

"Did CC tell you what happened?"

"yeah."

"I Don't want that kid to be alive, I didn't even want him to be born. I just couldn't' bring myself to kill him I was so young. I still wouldn't be able to kill him. He was no different from his father, a fucking bastard who will take advantage of you the first chance he get but, he's my son, my fucking son. I gave him to his father, thinking there was no chance of him surviving. I felt so guilty, like a murderer or something, I don't know what I would have done if Christian wasn't there for me. I guess now I know he's not dead the guilt isn't so bad but now... I just don't know. He's half vampire, that's never happened before with anyone. I wish he would just fuck off." There was a long silence, Andy had no idea what to say, he was never really that good with anything like this.

The sun was starting to rise and Eternity knew she had to see her son again; there was so much at stake and she couldn't just ignore it. "I'm just going to go get something." She informed Andy as she got up from her seat. "Can I come?" He asked, getting up and walking besides her, matching her unusually fast pace. "I think I just need some air." She kicked herself mentally for her stupid answer. "Where outside." Andy knew there was something going on, he didn't like it one bit. He had made a promise to keep Eternity in his sight and although he knew she would hate it, he wasn't going to break that promise. "Look, I just need to think."

"Eternity, I'm not stupid."

"What do you think I'm gonna do, huh?" Stress and anger flowed through her voice.

"Something that's going to get you into a lot of trouble." His voice was smooth but he couldn't help and sound worried.

"Why do you always think of yourself as a babysitter? I don't need protecting; I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you walk around by yourself, it's not safe."

"I can't believe you! You think that just bec-" She was interrupted by Andy's soft lips pressing firmly against hers. She didn't know how to react, Just stood there and slowly started kissing back. He pulled away and looked down into Eternity's distressed eyes with his worry plastered over his face. "I understand that you don't want to be watched over and I promise you I'm not doing it to make you feel like a kid, I'm doing it because I can't trust anyone or anything when there around someone as precious as you. I know that you're strong and you can get through this but that still wont stop me from doing all that's in my power to keep you safe. I just wanna come with you."

"I can't let you come with me."

"Why not? I don't understand."

"I just can't."

"Will you at least tell me where your going, why you're going there and why I cant come?"

"I'm just going out of Tilette for a few..."

"That's out of the question. You're safe here and you're in danger out there. Simple as."

"You don't understand, it's just going to be a few minuets a..."

"A few minuets is all someone needs to slit your throat." Eternity looked at him, she looked genuinely scared.

"I have to go." He shook his head as he held her arms and looked down on her. He couldn't understand what she was talking about, all he knew is if he didn't find out soon, Eternity was gong to get into a lot of trouble and he wouldn't be able to get it under control quick enough to get them both out alive.

"Eternity, tell me why you want to go out there. Tell me why I can't come."

"He said that if I didn't meet him alone he would kill every single one of you and then me."


	38. Chapter 38

"Eternity, do you know how strong you are? Are you just going to let this kid tell you what to do? He can't do anything." Andy reassured her and looked deeply into her scared eyes with his confident ones. "But you don't understand who where dealing with. He's half vamp, half slayer, that'll make him so powerful, even at the age of thirteen."

"I don't care how strong he is, there is no way in hell you're going out there alone." Eternity looked at him and shook her head. Inside her mind she was thinking that it was her mission to confront the boy in order to save her friends and there was no way she was going to slip up and let the ones she loved pay the price. She wasn't going to let it happen.

Eternity yanked her arms away from Andy's gentle grip and made her way to the exit of Tilette, Andy close behind. "Don't do this!" He warned her as he matched her fast pace. "I'm sorry." She told him as she kept walking. "I'm not asking anymore, I can't let you do this, for all you know he could rip your vocal chords right from your throat."

"I guess I'll find out."

"That's it." He walked up right behind her and lifted her up from the ground, wincing at the pain it created in him, and placed her over his shoulder then turned around and walked towards Venoms house. "Put me the fuck down, Andy! You're not in control of me!" Eternity yelled her protests as she thrashed about in his grip but found it impossible to wiggle out of it. "I'm sorry." He told her. "But it's for your own safety, you weren't going to let me assist you and I don't want you killed." He explained as he struggled to knock on the door with her in his arms.

Andy finally managed to tap the oak door with his foot and CC answered it almost immediately. "Andy, thank god! What's happened?" He enquired, gesturing to Eternity. "I'll tell you in a sec, can I just get inside?" CC quickly moved out of the way and Andy walked in, softly placing Eternity onto the first sofa he saw. She was now half asleep but her eyes still remained open as she stared blankly at the white-painted wall in front of her. "I want to see my son." It came out as barely a whisper but the other two heard it well enough. "Everyone else has gone out, there's a pub or something 'round here, I can go if you want some time alone." CC told Andy but kept shooting Eternity worried glances. "I would really appreciate it." He answered then thanked CC as he walked out of the door and shut it with hardly a sound.

Eternity looked up at Andy. She looked so fragile, as if she could just break-down right there, but she didn't. She even refused to let tears start to form in her eyes; she was determined to stay strong. "I'm sorry I had to pick you up." Andy said and lay down on the sofa next to Eternity. "I just wanna see what he has to say. Please, you have to let me see my son."

"Only if I can come."

"Fine." He leant over and kissed her cheek then got up from the soft seat, Eternity quickly getting up as well. She rushed to the door but was stopped by Andy calling her name. She turned around to see him right in front of her. He kissed leant down slowly and brushed his lips against her, hardly even touching the,. "I know its hard but don't worry about it, you have so man people around her to help you." He whispered against her lips before pushing his to hers and kissing her carefully. "Thank you." Eternity mumbled before kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes so she could reach. "Come on." He reluctantly pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile before they both walked out of the door and towards the exist to Tilette.

They both stood there in the dark. The stars pieced the midnight sky like studs on denim and the air sent a crisp breeze through Andy's and Eternity's hair. They only had to take one step to get out of Tilette and Andy waited patiently behind Eternity as she summoned up the courage to face her son. "You okay?" He asked after a few minuets. Her head shot up, not expecting him to speak. She nodded her answer and swallowed air before taking the step away from safety and into danger. Her son stood in front of her, smirking. "What do you want me for, Mathew?" She asked with a stern and confident voice, not letting even a flicker of fear show on her features. "Well mother, I can't tell you that until we are actually alone, and that won't be until you boyfriend leaves us alone." Andy stepped into sight, scowl set on his face. There was a moment of tense silence, no one really knowing what to say. "Why can't I know?" Andy demanded suddenly, catching the other two by surprise with his deep voice.

"It's family shit."

"Tell us, now!" Eternity demanded.

"If you really must know... Before you killed dad, we did some experimenting with my powers and, well, we discovered I could kill people telepathically. It takes me an hour to do but it'll kill 'em. I recently read about Black Veil Brides coming back, it would be such a shame if they went missing again, don't ya think?"

"You little prick!" Eternity shouted, trying to control her boiling blood. "Wait. I haven't told you what I want yet."

"What the fuck is it then?"

"I want to be able to walk in and out of Tilette at my own free will. I want his blood," He pointed at Andy. "To avenge my father with and I want my mother to feel as much pain as she caused me."

"Well guess what, your not getting any of those things." Eternity growled through gritted teeth. The boy smirked. "I think Jake will be the first one to die then." Eternity shook her head and opened her eyes wide. "NO!" She yelled and jumped onto the boy, throwing him to the ground and landing on top of him. "What are you going to do _mum_?" That three-lettered-word made Eternity's heart shatter. This was her son. He was a part of her, how could she even think of hurting him in any way. "Behave." She whispered into his ear before getting to her feat but making sure he stayed down. "What're ya gonna do? Ground me?" He challenged. "I'm already doing it y'know. Jake only has about an hour to live. What will Angelina do at the sight of her dear Jake dead on the floor? Who would be to blame? All you have to do is agree to what I say and he can live." She didn't answer, just stared down at him with disgust on her face. She couldn't believe he was her son, it was just beyond her. She thought he would at least have a little decency. "You are not going to kill Jake!" She told him, stern look across her face. "What's stopping me?" He asked, a cocky smile placed on his face. "I'll fucking stop you."

"You weren't strong enough to kill me back then and you won't be strong enough to do it now. Your mentally weak, we both no it. Anyway, you're my mum, you wouldn't even think about it. You will be powerless as your friend dies and Jake is just the start, next is CC then its Angelina then Ashley then Sammie th-"

"Shut up!" Eternity interrupted him. "Stop it! Just fuck off!" He got up off the floor and faced Eternity before punching her in the stomach. Andy was by her within seconds, making sure she was okay before punching Mathew dead on in the jaw. He didn't even stumble. "Maybe I'll kill Andy and Jake at the same time." Mathew pondered and Andy suddenly doubled over in pain. "I guess they could all die within the next hour unless you do as I ask."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Eternity whispered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a large wooden weapon. One end had a spike at the tip and the other had a handle. On the side was a note engraved into the oak.

_For an Eternity. For my Eternity._

Andy looked at what she had pulled out and instantly recognise it as a stake. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but couldn't do anything but clutch his stomach. Eternity looked at Mathew with sad eyes and shook her head. "You really are your father's son." She sighed.


	39. Chapter 39

Mathew hadn't noticed the stake, just continued to watch as Andy squired in pain. "Mathew!" Eternity shouted at her son. His head shot up and she made sure the weapon she held was noticeable. "Come get me mother." He challenged. Without a seconds thought, Eternity thrust the stake into the boys chest, right where his heart was. The pointed wood pieced his skin and slid in to his heart at a sickly fast speed.

Andy could feel the pain in him subside. He looked up to see Eternity yanking the pointed weapon from her son's chest and the boy's body falling limply to the ground with a _thud_. Eternity dropped to her knees by Mathew's dead body. Her shoulders moved up and down and Andy could hear her sobs. Quickly, he rose to his feat to sit besides her to comfort her. He pulled her into his lap and smoothed down her hair as she cried into his chest. "He was my fucking son." She managed to choke out. "Shhh. Its okay, I'm here for you." He cooed into her ear as he softly began to rock them both back and forth gently.

OXoxOX

The early hours of the morning had arrived and CC was franticly pacing the front room of Venoms house, worried sick about Andy and Eternity. "Where the fuck are they?" He asked the others. They only knew half the story but it was enough for them to be worried shitless about their friends. "Okay, we can all go out, search the place in pairs. A small group of us can go out of Tilette and search for th-" Angelina was cut of by the door opening and Andy walking through with Eternity walking besides him. "Don't worry, where here." Andy announced as he walked through.

"Holy crap! Your okay!" Angelina said; relief thick in her voice. She ran over to Eternity and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Oh my god! We where all so worried and I'm so glad your back! Here I'll get you some coffee." She led her friend to the sofa whilst Jake, CC, Ashley and Jake walked Andy to the sofa and offered him some coffee as well. He nodded furiously, his dry throat suddenly coming apparent to him.

Angelina hurried into the kitchen where venom was pouring out to mugs full of coffee after hearing the others requests. He pulled out a mug full of crimson liquid from the microwave he had. He poured half into the mugs and mixed it in with the warm beverage, making it a slightly darker colour. Angelina took the drinks into her friends and handed them to Eternity and Andy who timidly took sips. "You guys look traumatised. What on earth happened?" Venom asked as he walked through to the front room. "Can I explain it later?" Eternity asked in a small voice. There were no complaints from anybody. "Do you want to take a nap or something in the spare room?" Venom asked kindly. "You mean my room?" Lisa asked from the other side of the room. Venom shrugged and looked back at Eternity and Andy. Eternity nodded but Andy shook his head, he didn't to risk having a chance to think things over. He just wanted to talk to his friends for a bit and imagine everything was okay. "Hey, Andy? Andy?" Sammie waved her hand in front of him, pulling him from his thoughts and back into reality. He silently thanked her for distracting him before his mind wandered to things he didn't want to remember. "Yeah?" He asked half-heartedly. "You okay? You looked lost..." He nodded. "We were just saying that when Eternity comes down we are going to head back to your parents house. You did say you weren't going to be long and I bet Amy is worried sick. Anyways, surprisingly, they have internet around here so I checked up on twitter and apparently everyone is talking about you guys being back. We even had some people asking when you're going back on tour." Sammie informed him. Andy smiled, he loved his fans and how loyal they were.

OXoxOX

Again, they were on a bus. They had been for some time and as Ashley looked out of the window he recognised the area. The bus came to a halt and he, and the others, got up from the cheap seats and got out before walking the short distance to where Andy's parents lived. "Mum?" He called as he opened the door, slowly. Amy was in front of him within seconds. "Your okay?" She asked, worry hinting in her voice. "I promise." He forced a smile. "Oh, I'm so glad." She chimed and hugged her son before inviting them all in. "Your manager called... what's he called...?"

"John." Andy informed her as he sat down next to Eternity on the sofa.

"Yes, John. He called and said he has dates for a tour if you're all up to it."

"I'll call him." Jake offered and pulled out his phone then walked outside to take the call. Only a few minuets passed before he poked his head through the door. "You guys, how do you feel about touring in two weeks? It's going to be a load of free shows to announce where back." He asked, phone in hand. "I'm up for it." Ashley was first to speak after a long pause. "I guess tour is what I need to get my mind off things." Andy said slowly, looking over to Eternity to see if she had any objections. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Sounds good to me..." CC said. "Well, I can't say no if you're all going." Jinxx said. Jake smiled and walked back out to finish his phone call. About five minuets he walked back in. "All arranged. Two weeks exactly until we go back on tour."

"You guys wanna come or...?" Jinxx asked the girls.

"I wanna come, I do!" Emerald smiled and jumped up and down, her hair bouncing along with her.

"I'm coming." Angelina, Eternity and Sammie said together.


	40. Chapter 40

"Wow, I like it. How about you?" Andy asked Eternity as they slowly wandered around the fair sized house. She offered him a nod but nothing more. Sighing, Andy stood in front of her to stop her from walking and looking down directly into her eyes. "You have hardly said anything to anyone since the incident with Mathew. Please, just talk to me." He pleaded. Eternity stood uncomfortable in front of him, not sure how to answer. "You were the one who decided we should get a house together but whenever we look anywhere the only thing you can do is nod. What's wrong, Eternity?" Again, there was no answer on her behalf. Sighing, Andy sat down and leant against the white wall of the corridor, pulling Eternity into his lap in the process. She looked him in his worried blue eyes with her own sad ones. That was the first time he had been able to read any emotion on her face in days. Until then it had just been blank looks of nothing but now she was showing sadness and it instantly made him feel bad. "Do you know what seeing you like this is doing to me? I can't do anything without feeling scared for you and I can't let you out of my sight without panicking. I know that you have been through some really tough stuff and I know it's bound to affect you in some way but I just need you to look me in the eye and tell me you'll be alright." His low voice begged.

"I will be fine. I will be alright." She spoke, more to herself then him. None the less, he wrapped his arms around her and let her snuggle into his chest. They were interrupted when a short, bald man cleared his throat to grab there attention. "Are you going to consider buying this one or are you just going to cry in the hallway of it?" He asked rudely, obviously inpatient. "Are you going to do your job properly or am I going to have to complain?" Andy snapped back in the same tone, slowly getting to his feet and making himself slightly taller so he looked much more intimidating. The man only let a flicker of fear show on his features but it was all Andy needed to know he had won. "I thought so, now give us a little privacy and we'll tell you if we want the house." The man obliged and walked away. Andy returned to Eternity, who was now standing, and returned to his usual 6'2. "I think I like this one." She said in barley a whisper although it made Andy smile. "You want this one, you just say." She nodded to confirm and let her own lips curve into a slight smile. "Great, come on." He held her hand and walked into the front room to see the short man leaning against the wall with an aggravated expression. "Are you getting this place or what?" He asked.

"Give me the paper work and shit and we'll be outta your life forever." Andy told him. The man grabbed the papers and watched as Andy filled them out. When he was finished the bald man demanded that Andy paid straight away. Rolling his eyes, Andy did so, being intently watched. "There, done." He finally said. "We'll be moving in tomorrow." The man through the keys carelessly over to Andy and then walked away from the property."What a jack-ass." Andy muttered then turned to Eternity. "We have a place of our own." He grinned. She let herself smile a little and Andy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He couldn't even imagine having a son, let alone killing him. He shook his head and led Eternity out of the building before heading back to his parents' house to finish packing for the tour. When they walked in, CC was on the couch, legs crossed and eyes fixed on the TV. As soon as he noticed there presence he shot up onto his feat. "How did it go? Did you find a place?" He asked, looking at the two. He had also noticed how quiet Eternity was being and was trying his best to make things seem normal for her. Andy smiled at his friend and Eternity nodded. CC was quick to hug them both then pulled them down to the couch and sat in between the two. "Where is it? When are you moving in? Are you getting a puppy?" CC bombarded the two with questions, making Eternity giggle. Her giggle became contagious and after a few minuets they where all laughing loudly. "Update please..." Jake said as he walked into the front room to see them all trying to breath between laughs. After they had calmed down they told CC about the house and he congratulated and hugged the two of them. "Dude, that is so cool! Where are the keys? I gotta see the keys!" He flashed them a toothy grin. "You can see the keys but not the house." Eternity said quietly, now sitting on Andy's lap and hugging close into him.

Lately Eternity had been feeling so fragile and as if she always needed someone to hold her together or else she feared she might fall apart. She stayed close to Andy and her friends and didn't trust her voice enough to speak most of the time. She felt weak and she hated it. She hated her son for making her that way and she hated whoever killed Willow for taking away one of the people she could have talked too.

Jinxx, Ashley, Sammie, Sandra and Angelina soon walked into the room, quietly talking to each other. "Ohh, Shiny." Jinxx said as he saw the key on the table. "That key is for our front door, hands off!" Andy joked. "Wow, you guys have a house now."

"You guys can stay with us until we go on tour and then... we will just be trapped in an even smaller space together." Andy smiled at his friend. "Dude, it's going to be one cramped bus." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, but its going to be worth it."Ashley said.

"And what about you, Sandra?" CC asked as he turned to his friend. "I spoke t my band a few days ago and were going to meet up soon and... y'know... chill. But right now I have a thing that I need to do..." Sandra said slowly then grabbed her sun glasses and put them on, followed by her shoes and walked towards the door. "Wait a second." Andy called and motioned for her to come back. "Tell whoever your dating that if they hurt you they have me to deal with." He smirked at Sandra. "How'd you know I was going on a date?" She asked, confused. "Dude, I have none you way to long. Now go! Go little Sandra! Have fun." She smiled and walked out of the door.

**Okay, so yeah... *Hides under a table* so I might have not updated in a little while... sorry about that. On Friday I went to A BVB concert and it was epic! I didn't get to meet the band but it was an amazing show. :) Anyways, mum wants to take me to this weird place for a few days but whilst I'm there I will be doing all I can to update... I think that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please and well... yeah :) **

**Oh oh oh, Chapter 40! YAAAAAY lol**


	41. Chapter 41

"You have to visit me every day." Andy's mother told him as he started walking to the door. "I promise."

"And don't do anything stupid in your new house." She warned.

"Mum, I'm only living down the road. You can trust me y'know."

"Sometimes I do wander. Now go move in." He smiled, hugged his mum and then showed everyone to the new place. "Okay, so we can sort out rooms now so you'll have somewhere to put your stuff." He told everyone as they walked through the front door and into a hallway. There were three doors, two on the left and one on the right and there was also a staircase.

"Right, That's the front room, that's the kitchen and in their is one of the rooms we can use as a bedroom. Also, in the kitchen its joined to a toilet." Andy pointed to each room then asked who wanted that room. Sammie and Jinxx happily took it along with Emerald. "Okay, we will leave you guys to put your stuff away. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

They went up the stairs and it came out to another hallway. Four doors stood opposite them. "Three are bedrooms and one is a bathroom."

"Ashley, CC and Sandra can all stay together, if there okay with it." Angelina suggested. "Sounds good to me." Sandra replied. Andy showed them to one of the bedrooms and the three walked in and stuffed their bags onto the ground. "That leaves two more rooms so Jake and I could have one and you and Eternity could have one." Angelina said. "Read my mind." Andy told her then asked her to pick a room. She and Jake did so and Andy walked into his shared room with Eternity and set the bags on the bed. "Tour in a few days." He reminded Eternity. "Yeah." She answered in a small voice. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. You have your own place now."

"I want to come. I told you didn't I? I don't want a boring and normal life, I want adventure." She said in an almost challenging voice.

"Then adventure you shall get." Eternity couldn't help but smile at him. "Come on, we best be getting food or something." He said, hugging Eternity and leading her out of the room.

OXoxOX

Everyone sat in the living room, each holding a bowl of soup and sipping off the spoons in silence. The first sound heard was when Ashley finished his soup and put the bowl down with a 'clank'. Everyone's eyes moved onto him and he felt them all boring into his skull, trying to read his thoughts. "I'm not thinking anything practically interesting, y'know." Ashley's comment made everyone quickly move their attention to something else... like the floor.

"Look, guys, I found Willow's parents a few days ago and told them all I could without revealing our secret." Ashley started to say.

"Ash..." Sammie placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort as he continued. "They slapped me in that face when I finished explaining everything." He laughed sadly at that. "But after they had calmed down they believed me and together we organised a funeral for Willow. It's going to be in the small church down the road and its only family and us."

"When is it?" Andy asked after a few minuets of sad silence.

"It's on the day before tour." After that, Ashley got up and announced he was going to bed. Everyone nodded and said their goodnights and Sammie took Emerald into bed before returning to see Eternity had also gone to her room. "Everyone's tired, huh?" Sammie asked in a small voice.

"I'm going to bed." Andy said suddenly. "Everyone leave the dishes here and I'll deal with 'em in the morning." He told them before running up to the room he was sharing with Eternity.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. On the small desk by the bed sat a lamp that struggled to light the room. Eternity was sitting on the edge of the bed, slouched over with her head in her hands. "Eternity?" Andy asked as he approached her, sitting down besides her, unsure what to do. "I can't do it Andy." She mumbled.

"What can't you do?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers.

"I can't be happy. Life won't let me, what have I done wrong? You can't just say it's a rough patch; my whole life has been like this. I don't think I can take it anymore... I want it to end." Andy quickly sat up and turned to face Eternity, turning her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't you dare even think about talking like that." He told her quietly but sternly. All she could do was look down at the floor. "Eternity! Don't you fucking dare!" He shouted. Seconds later CC, Ashley, Sandra, Jake and Angelina all ran into the room, looking worried. "What's happened?" Angelina asked in shock. The two on the bed didn't even flinch, just kept staring each other into the eyes. The door then quietly closed, signalling that the others in the room had left.

"I'm going to sleep." Eternity mumbled quietly, slipping into a pair of grey pyjamas and getting into the bed. Andy followed suit, leaning over to turn the lamp off then hugging Eternity close. He felt her snuggle into him and he kissed her head lightly, letting his lips stay there for a few seconds before he moved his lips to her cheek and kissed the soft skin there. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too. So, so much." Eternity thought about this for the rest of the night, lying awake in the comfort of Andy's embrace. Her mind was flooded with confusing thoughts. All she wanted to do was know what to do. She needed answers.

**Okay, not that good a chappy but I'm tired and ill and... I dunno a load of other stuff. Anyways, I was thinking and I'm almost certain I have an ending for the story but you're going to hate it. Anyways, it's going to happen if I can't think of anything else so... prepare yourselves. Love you all :) xx**


	42. Chapter 42

When Andy woke up, Eternity was no longer in his arms. Panic suddenly rushed through him and within seconds he was out of the bed, pulling on his black jumper and dashing down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and relief flooded through him as he saw Eternity sitting at the table with a full cup of coffee in her hands as she stared at the white painted-wall in front of her as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever laid eyes on. Andy pulled up a chair next to her and sat down on it, pulling his long legs up and crossing them. His actions caught Eternity's attention and she moved her attention from the wall to him, letting the smallest smile crawl onto her lips. It must have been contagious because in seconds, Andy was smiling back. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, hopeful to get a good answer.

"Like shit." His smile dropped. An awkward silence passed through the two of them until Andy decided on what he was going to say.

"How about we go out today? Just you and me, looking around the place. We could walk around the mall or something..." Eternity nodded, taking the first sip from her cooling coffee. "Hanging around the mall? What are you guys, teenagers on a 'hard core' date?" Jinxx asked as he walked into the kitchen, small smirk on his face. "Ahhh look, the joker of the group is up." Andy teased his friend.

"Ahhh look, the two love-birds have finally dethatched themselves from each others hips." Jinxx mimicked. "And they have taken up the only two chairs in the kitchen." He continued, rolling his eyes and sitting down onto the floor. "Hey, what do you think we are, made of money?" Andy asked in mock anger.

"Dude, you're in a band. Yes, you're made of money." Jinxx shot back.

"You don't like it? There's the door, nobody made you stay." Andy smirked as he pointed to the front door.

"You think you're going to get rid of me that easily? I'm gonna make a scene!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" The two where now standing up, right in front of each others faces with amusement in their eyes.

"You wanna start something? Huh? I'll give you shit to start man, ima fuck yo ass up!"

"Dude... Where the fuck did gangster Jinxx come from?" Andy laughed. Only then did they notice Angelina's presence. She gave them both strange looks before walking over to Eternity, who was giving them equally strange stares. "Because this isn't the weirdest thing to ever wake me up..." She mumbled, making everyone in the room laugh. "I could totally take Andy down." Jinxx then commented before sitting back down on the floor. "No way in hell." Andy answered back, determined to get thee last word.

"Guys, you're so bloody loud." Jake walked into the kitchen with slow steps, eyes still half closed and all actions small. He made his way over to Angelina and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning." He greeted before kissing her lips and stealing Andy's seat. Andy rolled his eyes at his friend before starting out of the kitchen and climbing up the stairs to the room he shared with Eternity so he could get dressed. After putting on his skinny's, black shirt and Alkaline Trio jumper, Andy applied a thin layer of eye liner and slipped his feet into his boots. He ran a brush through his hair before going back down the stairs and seeing everyone awake and talking in the front room. The smell of blood suddenly hit him, making his eyes slowly change from blue to sheet white. "Andy, honey, you hungry?" Sammie asked, seeing his eyes. "Apparently so." He answered, feeling his body crave the thick crimson liquid. "There's some in the kitchen, help yourself." Angelina told him, sipping off of a spoon that held the same thing he needed.

After hungrily gulping down a load of the substance, Andy picked up his leather jacket and asked Eternity if she was ready to go. She ran up the stairs and a minuet later was back, purple and back skinny's with a black shirt and, of course, her chocker and bracelet. Andy smiled at her and held the door open fro her. "Bye guys, we'll be back later." Andy old everyone before shutting the door. He smiled down at Eternity for a second before speaking. "I haven't had a kiss or hug today." He hinted with a small smile. Eternity couldn't help but to return the smile and stood on her tip toes and pecked Andy's lips, giving him a small smile. "Can I not have a longer kiss?" Eternity smirked. Standing on her tip toes again she placed her lips onto his let them move in synch with Andy's. Her arms found their way around his neck and his snaked around her waist. He licked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. She instantly opened her mouth and the two let their tongues dance together in a complicated dance.

When they pulled back Andy rested his forehead against Eternity's and looked softly into her eyes. "I really fucking love you." He told her quietly.

"I love you too." She whispered and pecked his lips again.

"Come on, let's go." He smiled and led her to the mall. After looking around some of the shops and messing about. After a few hours they stopped at a small cafe and sat down, waiting to be served. They spoke about things, Andy speaking noticeably more then Eternity but he was just glad he was getting something out of her. There conversation was interrupted when a young girl, looking around eighteen, walked up to the couple with a wide smile playing on her pink-glossed lips. Her blond hair settled just below her shoulders as she stopped and looked directly at Andy. "You're Andy Biersack." She stated, brown eyes flickering from him to Eternity then back to him. "Yeah, hey, you a fan?" He asked with a small smile. The girl nodded. "I'm one of your biggest fans." She told him proudly. "And who is this?" She asked, giving Eternity a small glare. "This is my girlfriend... Well, more then that, she is the love of my whole life. Eternity."

"Well she isn't good enough for you. Hell, she isn't even pretty. And what sort of a name is Eternity? Dump her, she's only dating you for the fame and you're blind for not seeing it. I mean, look at her; she can't even stand up for herself! Just sits there and takes it! And she looks like she's fuckin' dead!"

"Hey! Back the fuck off!" Andy warned her, eyes no longer kind. The girl then scowled at him.

"You know you would be better with someone that looks better. She's just fuck ugly. I don't even think I can look at it for any longer. And is she pregnant or something? God! I bet she's a slut. I bet she lost her virginity at twelve and had her first kid at fourteen then gave you a sob story, 'Oh he did it against my will'. She sho-" Andy cut her off before she could say anymore by getting out of his seat and towering over the girl.

"You need to turn around and walk away, right now." He told her with stern eyes.

"So I can leave you with your slut? You'd be better off with someone like me." A growl rose from deep in Andy's throat and anger built up inside him and ran through his veins. He took a hold of the chair that he had been sitting on and through it across the cafe floor, causing everyone to look at him.

"I said LEAVE US ALONE!" He yelled at her. The girl stared at him in awe and shock.

"You are so blind." She told him before turning on her heel and walking away, head held up so high she was almost looking at the ceiling as she looked down at everyone as if they where scum.

"Sorry." Andy apologised to everyone he had disturbed, including the people that were working.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you and your friend to leave." One of them told him and, after picking up the chair, he looked down at Eternity who looked as if she was about to cry at any second. Andy knelt down besides her. "Come on, let's talk." She gave him a small nod and, hand in hand, they walked out of the mall and to the park. They slowly walked around the large lake next to the park. "That girl was a lying bitch that doesn't know shit." He reassured Eternity but she couldn't believe him. "Eternity?" Andy asked, pulling Eternity from her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking and was just sadly staring into space. "I'm nothing but a slut." She whispered to herself, only just loud enough for Andy to here. "You're not a slut. How could you even think that? I love you so much and I promise you that you're so amazing."

"Can we go home?" She asked in a small voice. Andy nodded and they made there way back in silence. When they did get back, Eternity went straight up to the room she and Andy shared, telling everyone she was tired.

"What did you do?" Sandra asked Andy, who put his hands up in mock defence. Then sat down onto one of the sofas and looked at everyone, who where in the front room with him.

"We were in a cafe and this fan comes up to us so I say hi and, to put a long story short, she said some really horrible things about Eternity. Said something about her being an ugly slut, I even think she said something about Eternity looking pregnant as well. Basically, Eternity believed every word of it and I think she could do with her big bro talking to her for a bit..." He looked at CC who nodded and got up and rushed up the stairs and found Eternity lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with no emotion on her face.

He knocked lightly on the door and Eternity moved slightly to see who was there. When she saw it was CC she smiled slightly at him so he took that as an invitation in. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and smiled down at her slightly. "You know you're really beautiful." He told her, seriousness in his voice and on his features. "So Andy told you what happened?" She asked with her eyes lightly shut. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that but sometimes you come across people that are bitches and will try and get you down but you can't let them get to you because there never right."

"She said I was a slut, that I slept with someone and faked getting raped. How did she know I was raped?"

"She didn't. I bet she spent months of her worthless life thinking up things to say to Andy's girlfriend because she's a jealous bitch that needs a life." Eternity shook her head slightly, a tear escaping from her eyes as she opened them for a second to look at CC.

"Can you leave me to go to sleep? It's been a long day and I'm really tired." CC nodded and bent down to peck Eternity's cheek. "Love you, CC." She told him before he left. "I love you too." He then shut the door quietly behind him and stood outside it for a few seconds. On the other side of the door he could hear Eternity heavily crying. Shaking his head slightly, he walked down the stairs and into the front room to see Andy and Emerald where the only ones there. "The others have gone shopping. How's Eternity?" Andy asked, Emerald in his lap, giggling as Andy bounced his legs and tickled her.

"Is Eternity okay?" The young girl asked with a worried face.

"Eternity is just fine." CC smiled at her and she grinned before turning her attention back to the TV. CC looked over at Andy and mouth 'not good'. Andy sadly nodded and bounced Emerald again.


	43. Chapter 43

**After reading this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the authors note, there's a question I have to ask you. :-) **

"Dinner." Angelina called, pulling a pizza out of the oven. She put a few slices on each persons plate as they all walked into the kitchen. "Is Eternity eating with us?" She asked, debating if she should dish some food out for her friend or not.

"She's sleeping." Andy answered quietly before taking one of the plates and thanking Angelina. They all stood in the kitchen, eating in silence until Sammie broke it.

"Guys, Jinxx and I have something important to say." She announced, grabbing everyone's attention."We have?" Jinxx questioned before he remembered and nodded. "Yeah, I know what it is." He confirmed then motioned for Sammie to continue. "Jinxx and I are engaged." The room went silent before Emerald broke it. "What does engaged mean?" She asked voice innocent and confused. "Where getting married." Sammie grinned then looked up at Jinxx then leant up to kiss him.

"And I almost forgot..." He added when the two had pulled away. He pulled a small object out of his pocket. A ring. He put the ring in her finger and she admired the large black crystal in the middle of it. "Wow." She whispered.

"Guys! How long have you two been engaged and why didn't we know about it?" Angelina asked in shock. All Sammie could do was grin as everyone congratulated them with wide smiles.

XOxoXO

"G'night." Andy wished to everyone, then ran up the stairs to bed. He walked over to the bed where Eternity lay asleep under the covers. He quickly undressed to his boxers and climbed into bed, accidently waking Eternity up. "Sorry." He whispered. "Nah, its fine, I've been sleeping all day. Wide awake now." She smiled slightly at him. "You wanna do something?" He asked her, sitting up and leaning against the wall. Eternity sat up next to him. "If you don't mind."

"Okay, what you wanna do?" She shrugged a little and looked at the ceiling in thought. "We could...nope we couldn't do that." She mumbled.

"We could just talk for a bit." They both said together before smiling at each other and then kissing each others lips softly. Eternity snuggled into Andy' side as there kiss continued to go on. They got deeper into the kiss, Andy wrapping his arms protectively around Eternity, pulling her even closer to him. There lips moved together perfectly. Andy straddled Eternity, lips still locked. Hands started to roam and Eternity let out a small moan into Andy's lips. His hands travelled up her shirt and stroked her soft skin. He soon started removing her shirt, closely followed by her jeans. He moaned as he pulled away from her lips to take a look at the body he had undressed. "You're gorgeous." He whispered before removing her underwear and then kissing her passionately again. Eternity pulled down his boxers and moaned again as she caught a glimpse of what she had uncovered. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her jaw line, all the way back to her lips. He pulled away and smiled down at the girl under him. "Ready?" He asked as he lined himself up. Eternity bit her lip and nodded.

Andy pushed himself in, pleasuring suddenly shooting through the both of them. He found a steady rhythm and threw his head back in ecstasy. Eternity moaned loudly, not being able to stop herself. "So close." Andy managed to stutter out, feeling his climax build up. Eternity nodded her head slightly, trying to tell him she was also close.

"Andy!" She screamed as she came, gripping the bed sheets tightly in her hands. Andy came quickly after her, yelling out. He rolled off of her, pleasuring still pulsing through them both. Eternity cuddled close to Andy, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

"Thank you for what?" He asked, furrowing his eye brows in confusion. "Thank you for making me feel loved." She told him, opening her eyes and looking up at him with a small smile "You are loved." He reminded her then kissed her forehead. "I'm not." She whispered in the smallest voice ever before falling asleep in Andy's arms.

OXoxOX

"You guys, get up!" CC instructed as he banged on the door to Andy and Eternity's bedroom. Groaning, Andy got out of bed. He shook Eternity gently, waking her up. "Morning." He whispered softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "It's Willow's funeral today." He reminded her sadly. She nodded slowly and got out of bed, looking through the wardrobe for her dress. She pulled out the plain black garment and pulled it on. Andy got out his black suit and tugged the clothing on. Eternity changed her hair to short and jet black. "You're going to be okay?" Andy asked her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She nodded, not trusting her voice. "You ready?" Eternity nodded again and walked behind Andy down the stairs into the kitchen where everyone else was in their black clothing. Ashley looked the worst. Although his hair was brushed down and he had applied a thin layer of eyeliner, he looked like he was about to breakdown. As if he had to hold himself together encase he fell apart. "We all ready?" CC asked sadly, looking for any objections. There where none so they all slowly walked out of the door and down the street to the small church that the funeral was being held at.

They all a few rows away from the front and started listing to everything being said. "And now, a few words are to be spoken by Ashley Purdy." Ashley stood up and walked to the front, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his trouser pocket and cleared his throat slightly. "Willow was the only girl that could have changed me in anyway. I had never known what love was before she came into my life. I know It sound cliché but, I could feel my heart breaking as she said her last words. Only a few in here know what happened, but its better that way. I... I want her back so bad, just to feel her in my arms, to here her amazing laugh at one of Jake's crappy jokes." He let out a small, sad chuckle at that, as did Jake. "But most of all, I want her back here to make everyone's life a little brighter just as she always did." A few tears escaped his eyes as he walked back to his seat next to CC and Jinxx, who both put their hands on his shoulder in comfort.

After it had all ended, the group made their way out of the church, running into the blond-haired girl that had insulted Eternity the other day. "Don't you fucking dare." Andy growled at her through gritted teeth, making sure Eternity doesn't notice the girls' presence. CC had Eternity in his arms as she quietly cried over her friends' death. "Shhhhhh. It's okay." CC cooed as he held her close and glared at the girl as well. "What's wrong with your little bitch now?" The girl asked; a daring smirk on her lips. Eternity pulled her self away from CC and stared at the girl. She started towards her but was pulled back by CC. "Leave it." He whispered.

"That's right you little slut, you stay over there with him in hope of pity sex."

"You little bitch!" Eternity screamed and charged for the blond.

"Are you really gonna add fighting to you shit reputation?" The girl asked. "You're nothing more then a filthy, selfish whore! Rot in hell, along with everyone else you know and love!" Eternity stopped in her tracks let fresh teas fall from her eyes. She turned around quickly and ran off. Angelina stomped up to the girl and slapped her in the face. "You fuck with my friend one more fucking time and I will shove Jake's guitar so far up that shit-covered ass of yours that you will have to reach down your throat to get it back! Now piss off you skanky shit bag!" She yelled at the girl before turning around and walking back towards the house, followed by the rest of her friends.

They all walked through the door, Andy calling Eternity's name. He got no reply so he ran upstairs to look for her.

"Does anybody want a glass of water or something?" Jake asked. Angelina nodded and Jake walked into the kitchen. He reached in the cupboard and pulled out a glass but was stopped in his tracks when he heard a small whimper come from the bathroom. He put the glass down and walked towards the sound. He opened the door and the sight before him caused him to freeze in place. He looked down and met pain-filled eyes.

"Andy! Guys!" He yelled as loud as he could. Andy was there within seconds, closely followed by everyone else. "Shit!" Andy yelled, running into the small room. Eternity looked up at him, tears in her eyes and large, gaping wounds running up the length of her arms. Andy picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, for more room, where he softly laid her on the ground.

"Oh shit." CC knelt down beside Eternity, pulling off his jumper and pressing it to Eternity's left arm. Andy did the same to her other arm and looked at her in panic. "What were you thinking?" Andy asked. Eternity shook her head. "I- I don't want to die." She stuttered. "I wasn't thinking." She admitted.

"CC, you can do something, can't you? You fixed my legs, help her, please!" Andy begged his friend. "How long have you been like this?" CC asked.

"I found her about three minuets ago." Jake told him.

"Andy, I'm in so much pain." Eternity let tears stream down her face as her arms burnt and thick golden liquid spilled from the wounds. "Don't worry, we can get you healed." Andy whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'm so scarred. I don't want to die, not like this."

"Andy, it's too late." CC told his friend. "No." Andy whimpered, keeping his eyes on Eternity. He moved a strand of hair out of her face. He looked over her features. All he could think about was her beauty. It was just wrong for someone as pretty as her to be in so much pain and it was breaking Andy. "Andy, I can't stand the pain. I'm terrified. I don't want to die. I'm scared of it. I can't get out of this, this is where I end." More tears escaped her eyes. "Help me. Make the pain go away. Let me bleed, I can't stand it any longer!" She screamed.

"Andy, we can't help her, all we can do is..."

"All you can do is let me die." Eternity cut CC off. Andy shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Andy, make the fear go away." She pleaded, looking at him.

"You have nothing to fear, your stronger then that. It's just like one massive adventure, just like you wanted." It was all he could think of in such a panic. Slowly he released his grip from the cloth around her arm, as did CC, and he leant down to kiss Eternity. She weakly kissed back. He pulled away to see Eternity's tired features. "I love you." She managed to say before her eyes shut.

Andy looked at her, refusing to cry. "Andy..." Jake started, placing his hand on his friends shoulder. Sammie had taken Emerald into the front room and turned on the TV loudly to block out the sounds.

"Andy?" Jinxx asked, trying to get some reaction out of him. CC got up, devastation plastered on his face. He stomped up the stairs, trying to keep it together. Sammie had walked back into the room and was now sobbing into Jinxx's chest. Angelina was trying to stop the tears but shrugged Jake off whenever he tried to comfort her. Ashley looked dead. As if he were a zombie.

"I- I... FUCK!" Andy yelled, getting up and punching the wall, his fist going through the brick like a knife through butter. Andy ran up the stairs, face red with anger and sadness. He walked into his room, slamming the door behind him and tried to find something to let his anger out on. His fist collided with the mirror on the wall, smashing it. He watched the shards of glass as they fell to the ground then moved his sight to his fist which was leaking a gold colour as he yanked out pieces of glass that had wedged themselves into his skin. He didn't feel any pain; he was completely numb, all he could feel was his broken heart scratching his insides.

He looked at the desk before throwing every object on it onto the floor with one quick movement of his arm. Next he pushed the desk over and advanced over to the bed, ripping the sheets and pulling the mattress onto the floor along with everything else. He stopped and looked around the trashed room, backing up against the wall and slowly sinking down to the floor. His legs where pulled up to his chest and he hugged them tightly as if it would help him. He moved his hands up to his head and tightly gripped his hair, pulling it hard in attempt to take his mind off of the pain in his chest. It didn't help.

For a few hours he sat in his room, alone, trying to ease the pain. There was a knock at his door; it made him jump and his head shot up to see where the noise had come from. "W-who is it?" He asked in a small voice. The door slowly opened and Andy hugged his legs again, squeezing himself together. He relaxed a little when Ashley walked in and slowly towards him. He still looked dead but alive at the same. "Ash..." Andy's voice was barley a whimper as he watched his friend approach him. Silently, Ashley sat besides Andy, eyes set on the ground. "Do you wanna sleep in with CC, Sandra and I tonight." Ashley asked in a small voice, not moving his sight to his friend until he answered. "Yeah."

"We can cancel tour if you really want to." Andy shook his head.

"No, I want to go on."Andy told his friend surly. Ashley nodded slowly. "You're gonna be okay though, right?" Ashley asked. Andy didn't answer, just looked down. "It hurts, right." Ashley asked sadly. Again, Andy didn't answer. "I'll give you some personal space, just come find me when... whenever." With that, Ashley got up and walked out of the room, leaving Andy alone again. He wanted to call his friend back, but couldn't find his voice. He sat by himself again, watching the walls of his room as if he expected something amazing to come out of them. He couldn't get his mind off Eternity. He would never see her again; never fall asleep with her in his arms and never going to be able to get lost in her eyes. The sky became dark after a while and there was another knock at Andy's door. Again, he flinched, but moved no more then that. The door opened and Sandra appeared from behind the door, trails down her cheeks where tears had fallen. She didn't say anything, just sat down next to Andy. She handed him a pile of clothes. "Something comfier to wear." She told him as he looked down at the soft fabric. "Thanks." He said in a scratchy voice. "You can get changed in front of me, I won't look." She told him, getting a nod in response as he got up and started slipping off his clothes and pulling on the ones Sandra had given him. "You done?" Sandra asked then looked up at him. She got to her feet and forced a small smile onto her lips. "Come on, It's late, I'm sure you could do with some sleep." Andy didn't move. "What's the matter?" She asked then realised how stupid that question was.

"What's the matter? My fucking girlfriend just killed herself! I'm never going to see her again! I'm fucking scared of living my whole life alone! I'm so fucking terrified, I have nothing! And you wanna know the worst bit? I could have fucking stopped it, but I didn't because I'm the worlds biggest shit bag!" He looked down, fighting to keep himself standing. "I could have saved her." He whispered to himself.

"Andy, there was nothing you could do. No one could have stopped her." Sandra said sadly. Andy looked at her with wide, dull eyes. "Is she still downstairs?" He asked. Sandra nodded slowly but regretted it when Andy rushed for the door and then down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen, Sandra behind him, desperately trying to stop him but failing. His eyes landed on Eternity, Her pale body lying lifeless on the floor. Andy felt his stomach twist at the sight and he ran for the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up. His throat burnt and he felt even worse then before, if that was even possible. Sandra was quickly behind him as he lurched forwards and let out more vomit. Sandra pulled back his hair and rubbed his back until he kneeled up. "I can't go back out there." He mumbled. He looked down, noticing he was surrounded in a small pool of golden blood. He got up as if it burnt and made sure he was no longer touching it. "Oh god." He whispered.

"Andy, we need to get out of here." Sandra pointed out but he shook his head. "Close your eyes and I will guide you." Andy nodded and shut his eyes tightly, letting Sandra lead him out. He could still smell Eternity, but told himself to ignore it. They got upstairs and Sandra gave him another pair of trousers, which he put on immediately. Sandra offered him her bed but he shook his head and sat down in the corner of the room, going back into the foetal position. "You're going to freeze, here." Ashley passed him a blanket and Andy instantly wrapped around himself, still staring intently sat the wall. Sandra looked sadly at her friend sadly; she was never going to see the old Andy or Ashley ever again.

**THE END! Please don't hate me for this ending. Yep, that was the last chapter. I know, it was depressing, right? This was all I could think about for an ending and I'm seriously going to miss Eternity. It sounds sad but she was really fun to write, as was Angelina and Willow. (until she died.) **

_**Anyways, the important question. I am very tempted in doing two or three EXTRA CHAPTERS but sort of like Sammie's diary entries... Should I do it or is there no point in me bothering? Would you guys read it or not? Please let me know. Thanks :) **_

**(you don't have to read the bit below but if you want to... go ahead.)**

**I really want to thank everyone who has read this and a special thanks to those of you that reviewed. I seriously enjoyed writing this and I am so proud of this. I feel as if I have really achieved something with this story. I can't wait to start other story, I have so many ideas and one of them I have even started writing so look out for them. So... again, thanks.**

(Can't believe its over :-( its actually kinda sad...)


	44. I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Sammie's diary entry.**

It's been one year since her death. I still can't say her name without breaking down. We never speak of the two girls we had grown so close to. Where all still so fragile, especially Andy. Sometimes where lucky enough to see a little of the fun, sarcastic Andy we used to know but its never really the same. I guess sometimes I just wish he would one day wake up as happy as ever because, I reckon as soon as he starts healing, we all can as well.

Ashley isn't doing great either. He tries to put on a smile but you can see the pain behind his dull brown eyes, the smile is always just an empty gesture.

They boys went on to tour and took Angelina, Emerald and I as well, leaving Sandra to sort things out with her own band.

I think the tour did them good. There was one song that Andy had written, it didn't have a name but the band played it every night. Its was slow and beautiful and always brought everyone to tears. They all still put on a show for the fans but it was missing something. Some fans noticed. After shows they would ask the guys what was wrong, The guys just but on a brave face, shrugged and told them that everything was fine, It must of hurt them to say that, lying to their fans was something they had always hated. CC seemed to let out all of his anger on the drums, every night I thought he was going to completely smash them up.

We didn't see the drummer for a few months after tour, he just hid away somewhere. We all though he was dead, adding to the list but thankfully he came back and, even though he kept his distance from everyone, I was so relieved. He slowly started talking more and more and he was able to match Ashley's fake smiles.

In the back garden we planted a willow tree in memory of one of the girls and in the front room was a wooden plaque with '_Eternity never ends'_ carved neatly into it. One night, when we had all gone to bed I had heard talking in the front room and peered around the door to see Andy talking to the plaque as if she could hear him. He said the sweetest things and after about an hour he turned around to go to bed. Our eyes locked and all I could see in his icy blue ones where full of pain and tears. He seems so broken. One time he came from down from his room when I was watching the TV and sat next to me. We started up the longest conversation he's had ever since that night. He really is trying his best to get things back to normal but its just too hard. All the while we re talking he was looking at me with his vivid blue eyes and in the end we just ended up holding each other close and, even though I didn't say anything, I could feel soft tears land on my shoulders.

Jinxx and I had a date for our wedding, the day that the war started. We weren't having a big celebration; we just wanted to get married. After all of this I still loved him. More then anything.

Sandra, Angelina and Emerald are going to be our bridesmaids and Jake is Jinxx's best man. I had asked CC to give me away, I hadn't got a clue where my parents where and CC was the closest to a dad out of all of the guys. A genuine smile flashed his face when I asked him and he picked me up and gave me a bone-crushing hug while whispering thank-you over and over.

Emerald asked how Eternity died. For a while that's all she would ask until one day, when we where all eating lunch in the front room she asked _Why did Eternity kill herself? _I think we all almost chocked on our food. Andy and CC where quick out of the room. We all looked at the young girl who sat with wide, curious eyes.

"Eternity... she was going through a tough time and made a really bad mistake..." Jake told her in a slow and sad voice. "But it's a very sensitive subject for all of us and you must promise us that you will never bring it up again." He added and gained a nod from the young girl. She whispered a sorry then ran upstairs to apologise to Andy and CC.

Nothing more was said on that subject.

I still don't know much about being a vampire, all I know is the world can't know so, after writing this I have to burn my diary, just encase. Angelina convinced me it was best. I'm going to keep this page though. Its a memory.

I just wish all of the memories where the good ones.


End file.
